


Little Moments

by MaryFangirl



Series: Moments [1]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Dark Past, Drama, F/M, Het, Minor Violence, Sad, Sentimental, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: L'ondata di calore regna su Tokyo, ma non in alcuni cuori congelati. Se non c'è Kaori a tenere insieme City Hunter, Ryo è solo l'Angelo della Morte e tutto il gruppo di sweeper perde il suo pilastro centrale.





	1. Un'atmosfera soffocante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447926) by Jaynekochan. 



> Questa storia è la prima di una saga composta da tre fanfiction, denominata dalla stessa autrice 'Moments'. Mi occuperò di postare tutte e tre le storie, spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro, assicuro che non è stato semplice perché i capitoli sono lunghi e pieni di dettagli da seguire con attenzione per poter capire bene...buona lettura!

In quel primo pomeriggio di giugno il sole era alto nel cielo e la temperatura elevata. Attualmente il clima giapponese batteva i record di calore dal mese precedente. Ovunque si andasse, si potevano vedere giovani donne camminare per le strade con sempre meno tessuto a ricoprirle, bambini che giocavano intorno alle fontane o che si rincorrevano con pistole ad acqua, innamorati che si dividevano un gelato. Il quartiere di Shinjuku, allo stesso tempo uno dei più malfamati e dei più vivaci ad eccezione del Kabukicho, non faceva eccezione alla regola, eppure...  
Eppure un osservatore abituato al quartiere avrebbe capito che, nonostante ciò che si poteva credere all'inizio, il tempo sembrava congelato e l'atmosfera pesante. Il punto più eclatante? Si sentiva nella confusione della folla: risate, discussioni, ma niente urla penetranti, niente rumori alti e fastidiosi. Già da un mese...da un mese, i commercianti del quartiere erano grigi e rammaricati, da un mese i vagabondi e altri cialtroni dei bassifondi di Tokyo si seppellivano il più possibile, cercando di mimetizzarsi nei muri. Da un mese, un locale non aveva ancora riaperto, da un mese i due pervertiti più temuti del Giappone non erano saltati su alcun paio di gambe...da un mese, nessun martello era stato assestato.  
Fuori da Shinjuku, lontano dalla vita frenetica che ancora cercava di riprendere il sopravvento nelle strade, un uomo dai vestiti ricoperti di sangue si trovava di fronte a una tomba.  
"Non portarmela via"  
Era un ordine, sembrava una supplica nel silenzio soffocante e gelido che regnava intorno a lui. Un'ombra imponente fece un passo indietro sotto la calotta formata dagli alberi che fiancheggiavano il cimitero. Aveva voluto andargli incontro, vedendolo lì immobile. Erano passate settimane da quando stava affondando ogni giorno un po' di più nel suo silenzio. E a poco a poco, ogni giorno un po' di più, vedeva rinascere un uomo che aveva creduto fosse sparito...un uomo che faceva paura perfino a lui, Hayato Ijuin. Naturalmente gli altri avevano visto bene come si era chiuso nei confronti di tutti, ma nessuno sapeva fino a che punto, né Saeko, né Miki, né Reika o Kazue...nemmeno Mick poteva sapere. Solo lui, Falcon, sapeva cosa c'era dietro quell'aura che l'uomo emanava un po' di più ogni giorno. Solo lui conosceva davvero l'Angelo della Morte. Certamente anche Mick, il suo ex compagno di lavoro lo conosceva, ma non tanto quanto Falcon, che sapeva di cos'era capace quando non aveva alcuna ragione a trattenerlo, quando nient'altro aveva importanza. Nessuno, tranne lui, sapeva che l'uomo che aveva davanti a sé non era nemmeno più Ryo Saeba. Lo aveva cercato dappertutto, contando di parlargli, cercando di riportarlo un po' in sé, prima di ritrovarsi lì. Ma apparentemente, considerando le sue condizioni e soprattutto quelle dei suoi vestiti, l'Angelo della Morte aveva finito per trovare la sua preda. Falcon non voleva neanche immaginare cosa le fosse successo.  
-E ora? Ora che cos'hai intenzione di fare, Ryo?-  
Era quella la domanda che si poneva quando l'uomo più temuto del paese lo fece uscire dai suoi pensieri...l'uomo più temuto del paese...l'uomo più temuto del paese era arrivato a non rendersi conto della sua presenza e a dare ordini a una tomba, ma malgrado tutto, Falcon comprendeva la sua supplica. Quella supplica lo fece indietreggiare nell'ombra, non volendo disturbare un momento privato, che gli dava speranza. Forse...forse Ryo Saeba esisteva ancora da qualche parte. E se era quello il caso, solamente un Makimura avrebbe potuto farlo tornare in sé.  
"Pensi di avere il diritto di riprenderla quando vuoi?! La cosa ti diverte?! Tu l'hai data a me! L'hai data a me, Makimura! Non hai il diritto di richiamarla quando ti pare!"  
L'uomo diede un calcio alla tomba, come se volesse suscitare una reazione.  
"Tu me l'hai affidata! Mi hai chiesto di proteggerla ed è quello che ho fatto! L'ho protetta per otto anni! Per otto anni l'ho seguita ovunque per poterla proteggere da tutto, senza che lei se ne accorgesse! Per otto anni l'ho tenuta al mio fianco per proteggerla, perché almeno se è davanti ai miei occhi, so che pericoli corre!"  
L'uomo cadde in ginocchio davanti alla tomba.  
"Maki, l'ho protetta perfino da me, per otto anni l'ho vista diventare ogni giorno un po' più bella senza mai toccarla, per paura di farle correre più rischi...per paura di sporcarla se mi fossi avvicinato troppo"  
Hayato Ijuin sentì una lacrima scorrere lungo la sua guancia, ma non fece nulla per eliminarla, era immobilizzato dall'angoscia che poteva sentire per la prima volta nella voce dell'uomo che nulla sembrava aver sfiorato fino a quel giorno. Fino ad allora tutti i pericoli della loro vita come sweeper sembravano essere scivolati su Ryo senza mai raggiungerlo, quell'uomo era una roccia e si stava incrinando davanti a lui, e lui non poteva fare niente per impedirlo. Sperava solo di essere in grado di raccogliere i pezzi in seguito.  
"Il grande Ryo Saeba che ha paura! Cosa significa per te, Maki? Cosa significa sapere che sei la persona che ha fatto entrare la paura nella mia vita? Mi hai maledetto decidendo di affidarla a me e per questo ti odio! Ringrazio il cielo ogni giorno per avermi permesso di incontrarla. Ma ogni giorno ti odio di avermi introdotto nella sua vita. Sai che hai fatto in modo che l'uomo più perverso del Giappone, diventasse il più fedele della Terra? No? Che ogni volta che tocco una donna, è tua sorella che vedo? Che ogni volta, mi disgusto perché è come se la stessi ingannando? Ma cosa sto dicendo, non oso nemmeno più toccare una donna. Avevo l'impressione di sporcarla vedendola nelle altre donne che conquisto e che si concedono senza alcun ritegno, senza nemmeno cercare di sapere a chi si donano così liberamente...ma non ho nemmeno il diritto di toccarla...lo stallone di Shinjuku! Starai ridendo lassù, Maki! L'eunuco di Shinjuku, altroché!"  
Nell'ombra, si poteva vedere del fumo fuoriuscire dagli alberi, ma il caldo non c'entrava niente. Nonostante la reazione che non poté controllare, Falcon si disse che non tutto era perduto. Anche se scopriva Ryo sotto una nuova luce, le sue parole lo rassicuravano, era tornato un po' in se stesso malgrado le circostanze. Era quello che Falcon sperava. Sentì l'aura rabbiosa prendere il sopravvento su Ryo e lo sentì colpire la tomba.  
"È questo che volevi per lei?! Che finisse qui con te?! In un posto dove non le si presta attenzione, in mezzo agli altri corpi decrepiti?"  
"Non è ancora morta, Ryo"  
L'interpellato si voltò così bruscamente che quasi perse l'equilibrio, in tempi normali sarebbe stato impossibile. Anche durante il sonno, quell'uomo poteva sentire le aure più nascoste. Ma niente era come al solito, si disse il gigante. E la pelle di Ryo si incupì ancora di più quando vide chi gli aveva parlato.  
"Non è ancora morta, Ryo" ripeté Falcon. "Sta combattendo, sta combattendo come ha sempre fatto"  
"Zitto"  
Il tono era netto, non aveva nemmeno alzato la voce, ma la minaccia era chiara.  
"Ryo, dovresti andare a casa, farti una doccia, sei coperto di sangue"  
Un'esplosione di risa lo interruppe e l'espressione che incontrò lo ghiacciò.  
"Ryo..."  
"A casa! A casa, dici? La mia casa è scomparsa, Umi"  
Il soprannome era amichevole, il tono era infido.  
"La mia casa giace in un letto d'ospedale da 28 giorni. La mia casa ha così tanti tubi che escono dal suo corpo da non poterla nemmeno riconoscere"  
Il silenzio gli rispose. Ma Ryo non voleva il silenzio.  
"E la tua casa, Umi? Che sta facendo in questo momento?"  
Il gigante fece un passo indietro. Non poteva sbagliarsi, era una minaccia, la prese come tale. Nonostante tutto, strinse i pugni e rimase sul posto.  
"Si è ripresa dallo shock? Ha capito che potrà pulire i suoi vestiti quanto vuole, ma il suo sangue non se ne andrà mai? Si sveglia urlando di notte? Dimmi, Umi. Come sta la tua casa?"  
"Ti dimentichi che nel giorno del mio matrimonio ho visto un proiettile attraversare il corpo di mia moglie"  
Falcon guardò il suo vecchio amico alzarsi e affrontarlo, con un sorriso freddo disegnato sulle labbra.  
"Allora è normale? È questo che intendi? Dopo quello che è successo al tuo matrimonio, è solo una cosa reciproca?"  
Il mercenario scosse la testa, non era quello che intendeva.  
"Solo che si tratta di Kaori! Kaori, Umi! E a differenza di me, Miki sapeva benissimo i rischi che le faceva correre! A differenza di me, non ha cercato di proteggerla!"  
"È la sua migliore amica...Ryo...pensi davvero che potesse prevedere..."  
"Questa è l'unica ragione per cui non ho ancora il suo sangue sulle mie mani"  
Falcon impallidì, ebbe paura. Ryo lo spaventò. Era serio. L'idea gli aveva davvero attraversato la mente. E a vedere i suoi occhi, c'era ancora.  
"Hai davvero intenzione di incolpare la tua famiglia, Ryo?"  
"Famiglia? La sola ragione per cui siamo una famiglia è Kaori...l'unica ragione per cui Saeko viene sempre da noi è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui Mick è ancora vivo è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui sei vivo e sposato è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui Kazue è insieme a Mick è Kaori. E l'unica ragione per cui tua moglie è viva è Kaori...senza di lei...non siete niente"  
Ryo gli voltò le spalle e si avviò lentamente verso l'uscita del cimitero.  
"Oh! E chiedi a tua moglie da dove le è venuta l'improvvisa voglia di andare in vacanza"  
Umibozu lo guardò andarsene, la verità delle sue parole gli risuonò in testa, ma soprattutto l'ultima frase che si era lasciato dietro. Poteva essere che Miki gli nascondesse qualcosa? Ryo Saeba era un sacco di cose, ma non era un bugiardo...e allora perché...  
L'uomo uscì dal cimitero, turbato come quando vi era entrato.


	2. Un silenzio assordante

Il silenzio che lo accolse nell'appartamento lo fece fermare per un momento sulla soglia di casa. Non era la prima volta che succedeva qualcosa a Kaori. Più di una volta aveva dovuto soggiornare da Doc dopo un rapimento, sempre per colpa di lui. Ma l'atmosfera che regnava in quel luogo stavolta era soffocante. Il silenzio era pesante e opprimente, assordante. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter rimpiangere tutti i piccoli rumori che la sua partner di solito faceva: i suoi passi che risuonavano e danzavano sulle scale, la sua voce che gridava o rideva rimbombando sui muri, i rumori dei piatti in cucina o dei suoi martelli quando lui tornava e lei non sapeva da dove, che lo accoglievano non appena lui giungeva alla porta per dimostrargli che si era preoccupata per lui, checché lei ne dicesse. Lui aveva sempre amato il silenzio. Per Kaori, doveva sempre esserci rumore intorno a lei, altrimenti soffocava. E ora lui rimpiangeva la confusione per cui aveva speso del tempo a criticare. Entrò nell'appartamento, e il rumore secco della porta che si chiuse dietro di sé e che risuonò nel silenzio lo fece uscire dal suo torpore. Si guardò intorno senza nemmeno ricordare perché fosse lì e si passò una mano sul viso, reso più ruvido dalla barba che vi era cresciuta senza che lui vi prestasse attenzione.  
Una doccia...era tornato per fare una doccia, era coperto di sangue. Non che gli desse davvero fastidio, ma...ma niente, il suo angelo non sarebbe entrato nella stanza, guardandolo con orrore a quella visione. Come sarebbe stato se l'avesse visto in quello stato? Si sarebbe finalmente resa conto di quanto lui fosse pietoso? Si sarebbe finalmente resa conto che non era il principe azzurro che sognava o il coraggioso cavaliere di cui lei gli aveva dato il ruolo? Che era solo un volgare assassino? Salì al piano di sopra, ma quando raggiunse il primo gradino si voltò. Il silenzio gli distruggeva le orecchie. Andò verso lo stereo, che Kaori aveva acquistato con i suoi risparmi quasi subito dopo essersi trasferita in quell'appartamento, e alzò il volume dopo averlo acceso. Non è che avessero vicini da disturbare...LUI...lui, da solo...non aveva alcun vicino da disturbare. Strinse i pugni dopo essersi ripreso mentalmente e andò in bagno. Una volta entrato, girò i rubinetti dell'acqua calda fino al limite del sopportabile, tolse i vestiti sporchi e li gettò sul pavimento, prima di entrare nella cabina della doccia. Si sarebbe preso del tempo più tardi per bruciarli, non li poteva indossare di nuovo. Né aveva voglia di farlo...ma a dire la verità, non sapeva nemmeno cosa voleva.  
L'acqua gli bruciava la pelle, ma non fece niente a riguardo, in sottofondo udiva la radio che urlava. Scivolò a terra senza neanche rendersene conto, gli occhi persi nel vuoto, la schiena contro il muro. Piegò le gambe e appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia prima di lasciare la testa contro i pugni uniti. Era consapevole dell'acqua che gli cascava giù per la schiena? No...non più di quanto fosse della consapevole della presenza di Falcon nel cimitero...non più di quanto era stato consapevole di essersi spaccato le nocche delle dita colpendo l'ultima dimora di Makimura quando aveva pensato di essere solo. Con quale diritto qualcuno andava a disturbarlo su quella tomba? Nessuno ci era mai andato. Era il suo luogo privato dove rimettersi le idee a posto. Quando non sapeva cosa fare, quando sentiva che stava per cedere, visitava Maki e immaginava cosa gli avrebbe detto. Con quale diritto lo si disturbava lì? Solo lui ci andava, lui e Saeko, ovviamente...e Kaori...  
Con la testa piegata in avanti, Ryo notò il rivolo di sangue che sfuggiva dalle sue mani e vide il danno che aveva fatto a se stesso. Sulle sue labbra nacque un sogghigno. Immaginò il suo vecchio amico, chino sulle sue mani, un pezzo di cotone immerso nell'alcool, a tamponare il sangue con il sadismo che riservava solo alla sua persona, e lui avrebbe pianto come un bambino in preda ai capricci.  
'Devi sempre pensare solo a te stesso, eh Ryo? Questo ti insegnerà a voler fare l'imbecille...quale donna ti vorrà adesso con le mani in questo stato, eh? E smettila di fare quella faccia! Farai fuggire anche me...davvero bellissimo lo stallone di Shinjuku. Non sopporta neanche un dolorino'.  
Sì...lo immaginava, chinato sulle sue mani, a fargli la morale prendendolo in giro con il suo sguardo da cane bastonato che trascinava ovunque...  
Fargli la morale, era un'abitudine dei Makimura. Solo loro non avevano paura di lui...solo loro si erano presi del tempo per rimetterlo in riga...ma solo loro avevano anche trovato il modo di fargli capire che contava, che se si trovava su quella Terra c'era una ragione. Ryo osservò una goccia di sangue correre lungo il pugno chiuso e ne seguì la caduta sul piatto della doccia. L'acqua si macchiò prima di prendere una tonalità rosata, per poi farla sparire. E Kaori...anche in quel caso poteva indovinare la sua reazione senza doverci riflettere. Prima di tutto, si sarebbe preoccupata.  
'Ryo, fammi vedere la mano...fammela vedere, insomma! Ryo Saeba, se non mi mostri subito la tua mano ferita, giuro che assaggerai il mio martello! E potrai incolpare solo te stesso se avrai ancora più ferite!'  
Lui le avrebbe dato la mano, e dopo averla ispezionata, lei lo avrebbe trascinato in bagno tirandolo per il polso per poterlo medicare. E inevitabilmente, per non sbandare, lui avrebbe detto una stupidità come solo lui sapeva fare, e sarebbe comunque finito sotto un martello prima che lei se ne andasse urlando.  
'Qual è il tuo problema?! Che vuoi che ti dica, Ryo Saeba?! Ti sta bene! Chi lo sapeva che volessi finire in una tomba! Davvero, a volte mi dico che sei proprio senza speranza!'  
Ryo si rialzò sotto il getto dell'acqua bollente, ora si era ridotto a immaginare le scene...e non era neanche il tipo di scene che teneva segrete, in ogni caso alla fine sarebbe diventato pazzo...  
Avrebbe dovuto cambiare stazione radio, aveva dimenticato che solo la sua partner utilizzava quella scatola rumorosa. E la sua partner era una sentimentale come non ne esistevano più, quindi la sua stazione preferita era quella che trasmetteva solo canzoni d'amore. A vederla mentre lo inseguiva per le strade urlandogli addosso e schiacciandolo come se non fosse stato il numero 1 nel suo ambiente, chi avrebbe mai pensato che fosse la donna più romantica che ci fosse? Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che piangesse per la minima scena romantica, mentre era in grado di fissare il peggiore dei pazzi dritto negli occhi senza rabbrividire? Chi poteva sapere che, da adolescente, era stata la prima e l'unica a osare sfidarlo senza aver mai, non una volta, avuto paura di lui? Paura per lui, sì, ma mai paura di lui.  
L'uomo scosse il capo mentre usciva dalla doccia. Guardò la pila di vestiti senza vederli per davvero e si avvolse un asciugamano intorno alla vita prima di prenderne un altro per strofinarsi la testa mentre usciva dal bagno. Avrebbe riordinato più tardi. Dopotutto, avrebbe dovuto rallegrarsi, nessuno era lì a urlargli contro per riordinare il suo casino. Con naturalezza, i suoi passi lo portarono nella stanza della donna che occupava i suoi pensieri...da quanto tempo non entrava in quella stanza? Lui che passava ogni notte a gettarvi un'occhiata prima di andare a letto? Da quel punto di vista...da quanto tempo non tornava in quell'appartamento? Non lo sapeva più...non sapeva l'ultima volta che aveva dormito o mangiato, o l'ultima volta che si era lavato. Appena entrato nella stanza, Ryo aggrottò le sopracciglia, andò ad aprire la finestra e accese il ventilatore a soffitto, la stanza aveva perso l'odore del suo angelo per assumere quello dell'aria viziata. Poi, sospirando, si lasciò cadere stendendosi sul letto, sul suo letto, prima di sistemarsi sulla schiena, con il collo sul bordo del letto. Allungò il braccio e tirò fuori il cassetto del comodino, un sorrisino gli spuntò sulle labbra.  
Lei gliene avrebbe fatti di tutti i colori: niente mattinata a poltrire, niente dolce risveglio, niente 'mokkori power', niente appuntamenti, niente flirt, niente ragazze a casa, niente feste notturne con Mick, niente notti folli passate ad ubriacarsi solo per il gusto di bere, niente pornografia, niente fumo, e la lista proseguiva a lungo. Certo, lui faceva di testa propria, ma la ascoltava comunque. Era già sveglio quando lei giungeva al mattino, anche se non lo sapeva, lo faceva apposta a farsi beccare con i suoi piani per provarci con le ragazze, beveva ma non al punto di perdere i sensi, fumava ma unicamente fuori dall'appartamento. Usciva con Mick, ma solo per non rimanere rinchiuso con lei, da solo, con le stanze così vicine. Leggeva le sue riviste porno, guardando lei. Non portava donne a casa, chi l'avrebbe fatto? Un giorno aveva lasciato entrare una ragazza nell'appartamento...lei si era piantata lì e vi era rimasta, diventando poi una donna...Kaori non sapeva che ogni giorno lui rientrava a casa con l'unica donna che voleva vedere con l'avanzare del tempo.  
Se lei avesse potuto, avrebbe potuto perfino prendergli la sua Magnum...  
Ryo scosse la testa con un sorriso, no, lei amava troppo la sua Python per fargli una cosa del genere...certo, non diceva niente, ma lui lo sapeva, l'odore della polvere da sparo la rassicurava. A volte approfittava di alcuni momenti per lanciarsi contro il suo petto. Per due ragioni, lo sapeva. In primo luogo, per il piacere di essere stretta contro di lui, non c'era alcun dubbio. Ma l'aveva sorpresa più di una volta a strofinare il naso contro la sua giacca, facendo un profondo respiro...sì, le piaceva quell'odore...ma aveva soprattutto un debole per la sua Python. Lo mostrava nei suoi gesti, quando lui era ferito e lei la prendeva per poi giocare a fare l'infermiera. Di sicuro con quell'osservazione se la sarebbe presa. Avrebbe potuto fare un concorso per chi arrossiva insieme a Falcon. Chi sarebbe riuscito a diventare più rosso...ma non era quello il punto...la prima volta che l'aveva notato, aveva sollevato un sopracciglio per la sorpresa. Poi, aveva sorriso emozionato, aggiungendolo alla lunga lista di dettagli che aveva notato di Kaori, che non avrebbero avuto alcuna logica se non si fosse trattato di lei, chiaramente.  
Dov'era rimasto? Ecco, anche quando lei non c'era, lo faceva impazzire...ah sì, la sua Python...era stato ferito, almeno secondo Kaori, una pallottola gli aveva sfiorato il petto e Kaori si era messa in modalità infermiera. Gli aveva tolto la giacca, poi la fondina...e allora lui aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, dal modo in cui lei l'aveva afferrata, si poteva credere che avesse accarezzato il revolver attraverso il cuoio...allora aveva sorriso tra sé, perché si era sentito un po' geloso. Lei si era ripresa in fretta e si era impegnata a occuparsi di lui, ma lui aveva classificato il dettaglio, e in seguito aveva rivisto la stessa reazione numerose volte. La sua Kaori, chi sapeva cosa le passava per la testa a volte. Amava l'odore della polvere da sparo, proprio come quello del tabacco. La prova era che aveva tenuto uno dei suoi pacchetti di sigarette nel comodino, e cos'altro c'era? Una scatola di fiammiferi per accendere il bastoncino d'incenso che troneggiava nel suo contenitore. Ryo sorrise e si allungò, appoggiando la schiena contro il letto.  
"Scusa, Sugar, ma così imparerai a lasciarmi solo. Ryuccio commette sciocchezze quando tu non ci sei a rimetterlo sulla strada giusta, ormai dovresti saperlo"  
E sorridendo tristemente, si accese la sigaretta prima di fare diversi tiri. Il supporto del bastoncino d'incenso gli sarebbe servito come posacenere per quella sera...non aveva più la forza di muoversi...non aveva più la forza di fare altro. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi 28 giorni a rintracciare la sua preda senza mai fermarsi. Fermarsi per cosa, poi? Era stato cacciato dall'ospedale come il peccato perché aveva colpito il chirurgo che gli stava parlando. Era colpa sua se quello era un imbecille? Sinceramente, chi credeva di essere per dire che Kaori aveva poche possibilità di uscirne? Fin dall'inizio l'avevano indotta al coma artificiale, ma poi, "Dopo la grande perdita di sangue e le complicazioni dell'operazione, la signorina Makimura è in coma profondo, non possiamo dire di più per ora", e poi avevano deciso di rioperarla...e lui non aveva potuto parlare con il suo angelo per 28 giorni...no...32 giorni, erano passati 32 giorni da quando aveva sentito il suono della sua voce. Da 28 giorni era in ospedale e da 27 lui non l'aveva più vista. Ogni volta che cercava di entrare in ospedale, veniva espulso, apparentemente aveva colpito il grande capo. Ecco la fortuna che aveva. Ryo sospirò, girandosi di lato per spegnere la sigaretta. Merda, non aveva spento la radio...pazienza...Kaori aveva detto che si spegneva da sola dopo due ore se non la si toccava. Disteso sul fianco, fissò la foto di Kaori e Maki sul comodino, non se ne rese davvero conto, allungò la mano e accarezzò il contorno del viso della giovane donna sulla carta lucida.  
"È fatta per vivere Maki...quindi, ovunque tu sia, costringila a vivere. Aiutami a proteggerla...aiutala a combattere...io non posso combattere per lei, lì dov'è."


	3. Pensieri lancinanti

Andandosene dal cimitero, aveva avuto l'idea di tornare a casa e, perché no, di passare un po' di tempo a pulire il locale, anche se era chiuso da più di un mese, al fine di portare ordine nella sua mente. I due idioti sogghignavano ogni volta che attraversavano la porta del suo locale, vedendolo con il panno in mano, ma il semplice atto di pulire le stoviglie per potenziali clienti aveva lo stesso effetto su di lui che lo smontare le armi per pulirle prima di rimontarle. Gesti meccanici che venivano compiuti per abitudine quanto per necessità. Ma soprattutto gesti che avevano compiuto così tante volte nelle loro vite da poterli fare ad occhi chiusi o nel suo caso, senza l'aiuto della vista, senza doverne d'altronde dubitare l'efficacia. Umibozu non riusciva facilmente a smontare il suo bazooka preferito nel mezzo del locale per pulirlo prima di rimontarlo tranquillamente sotto gli occhi dei clienti, quindi si era ritirato dietro le stoviglie. E poi, qualcuno doveva pur farlo, altrimenti avrebbero perso sicuramente i pochi clienti che rimanevano.  
Aveva dunque deciso di andare a casa, allora perché si ritrovava lì? Lei riusciva ancora a far gravitare le persone intorno a sé pur essendo incosciente? Quel gioiellino di donna che lui aveva incontrato quando lei aveva solo una ventina d'anni...Dio, gli anni passavano velocemente...  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che l'aveva vista, gli era sembrata troppo angelica e troppo fragile per il loro mondo. L'aura di Kaori era unica come lei, dolce e pura. E senza che volesse ammetterlo, dentro di sé, temeva che quell'aura potesse cambiare e scurirsi o indurirsi vivendo al loro fianco...Ma c'era lo sguardo di Ryo fisso su di lei, quindi non aveva detto che quel mondo non era per lei, aveva preferito tacere e vedere ciò che sarebbe successo...  
Non aveva mai visto una tale espressione su quell'uomo. A quel tempo, conosceva solamente il Ryo professionista e, naturalmente, aveva sentito parlare della reputazione di Ryo nei confronti del gentil sesso...della sua vera reputazione, non quella dello stallone di Shinjuku che si faceva malmenare da tutte le parti...Ryo aveva una bella fama di seduttore...che lui stesso, in un certo senso, aveva distrutto facendo apposta a non provarci seriamente...ma lo sguardo che aveva su quella donna appena sbocciata, non l'aveva posato su nessun'altra prima.  
Certamente non era lo sguardo con cui la divorava con gli occhi quando pensava che nessuno lo vedesse, no, quegli sguardi erano venuti nel tempo, a poco a poco...ma, fin dall'inizio, negli occhi di quel don Giovanni c'era stata una scintilla di tenerezza, un accenno scherzoso che aveva solo per lei. Quando Kaori Makimura aveva solo vent'anni, si era intrufolata nella vita di Ryo Saeba e allo stesso tempo nel suo cuore e contro ogni previsione non ne era uscita più. Entrando, Falcon sorrise al pensiero...ne aveva fracassati di muri, sì...aveva demolito la fortezza che lui si era costruito intorno così come viveva la sua vita, a colpi di martello. E lui, povero idiota, non aveva previsto nulla...  
Ovviamente, testardo com'era, il grande City Hunter aveva sempre recuperato le sue pietre, ansioso di ricostruire la barriera. Ma ogni volta, lei faceva cadere le pareti come se nulla fosse accaduto e si accontentava di rimanere fuori dalle rovine, ad attendere che lui si decidesse ad uscire dal suo campo di battaglia e scoprire la vita che lei poteva offrirgli, senza mai proferire parola.  
Certo, Ryo aveva cercato di allontanarla dalle loro vite, come lui, aveva visto che non era fatta per mischiarsi con loro. Ma Falcon ricordava ancora Kaori in piedi di fronte alla sua porta che gli chiedeva di insegnarle come costruire trappole quando Silver Fox l'aveva presa di mira, credendo che fosse la ragazza di Ryo...aveva quasi riso sul momento...finché non si era reso conto che era seria...e aveva quasi superato il maestro.  
-"Famiglia? La sola ragione per cui siamo una famiglia è Kaori...l'unica ragione per cui Saeko viene sempre da noi è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui Mick è ancora vivo è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui sei vivo e sposato è Kaori. L'unica ragione per cui Kazue è insieme a Mick è Kaori. E l'unica ragione per cui tua moglie è viva è Kaori...senza di lei...non siete niente"-  
Le parole pronunciate da Ryo nel cimitero stavano ancora risuonando nella sua testa. Sì, doveva ammettere che lo avevano ferito. Ma a dover essere sincero con se stesso, doveva riconoscere che c'era del vero in esse. La Kaori dell'epoca gli aveva fatto scoprire un altro Ryo Saeba. Lui conosceva il professionista e il seduttore, a contatto con la ragazza aveva scoperto l'uomo. Poi l'amico...nonostante la storia che aveva in comune con Ryo, ora considerava l'uomo che aveva scoperto grazie a lei come l'equivalente di un fratello. Ma ciò era stato possibile solo perché aveva incontrato Kaori Makimura, la persona che più avanti sarebbe diventata la migliore amica di sua moglie...  
-"Oh! E chiedi a tua moglie da dove le è venuta l'improvvisa voglia di andare in vacanza"-  
Sua moglie...un altro motivo per essere turbato...poteva girare e rigirarsi la domanda nella testa, non trovava risposta. Forse perché era proprio in quel luogo che si trovava la persona che aveva più risposte...il suo corpo aveva in quel caso risposto in qualche modo alle domande che non osava formulare. Per sapere di cosa fosse responsabile Miki...o piuttosto, se in un momento o l'altro avesse saputo che stava mettendo in pericolo la vita di Kaori...lui non lo sapeva. Colui che di solito vedeva tutto nonostante la sua cecità, non sapeva più chi viveva sotto il suo tetto. Certo, aveva sempre saputo che quando voleva qualcosa, Miki era pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa per raggiungere i suoi scopi, la prova era che lui aveva finito per sposarla. E sapeva anche che doveva sempre mettere il naso in ciò che non la riguardava...ma da lì a mettere in gioco la vita della sua migliore amica...Falcon ne dubitava...ma Ryo non parlava mai a vanvera in tali circostanze...quindi non sapeva più cosa pensare.  
Ryo avrebbe potuto chiarire cosa intendesse raccontandogli di sua moglie, ma non voleva rischiare di doverlo affrontare di nuovo nel suo attuale stato d'animo...né di domandargli spiegazioni. Ryo si trovava su un pendio scivoloso e non voleva essere lui a farlo cadere...no, voleva essere quello che lo avrebbe catturato se un giorno fosse caduto, anche se lui non ne era a conoscenza, e anche se avesse tentato di mordere la mano che gli tendeva, lo avrebbe raggiunto. Lo avrebbe preso anche se nel farlo si fosse rotto gambe e braccia, per mantenerlo in superficie. Sicuramente Kaori si sarebbe spezzata se si fosse svegliata e avesse scoperto che Ryo Saeba non c'era più...se? Da quando pensava al suo risveglio come a un'ipotesi? QUANDO Kaori si fosse risvegliata...quando l'avesse fatto, lui le avrebbe reso il suo Ryo...i suoi pensieri erano turbati a quel punto?  
Un'ultima persona avrebbe potuto rispondergli, sua moglie. Ma non riusciva a immaginare di chiedere a Miki ciò che Ryo voleva insinuare con le sue parole. Soprattutto lui che non era certo conosciuto per la sua naturale loquacità, nemmeno con lei...e poi, Ryo aveva visto giusto nel visualizzare Miki in quel momento. Se solo avesse saputo cos'era realmente successo. Sì, ma, Miki si era chiusa in un muro di silenzio...a parte la notte, dove nei rari momenti in cui riusciva a dormire, si svegliava sudando e urlando il nome della giovane donna...ma nonostante i suoi tentativi di aprire una conversazione, lei si rifiutava di dirgli cosa fosse successo. Durante la seconda settimana di maggio, la vita di una persona era stata scossa, causando la caduta di un'intera banda. E nessuno sapeva niente. Né le ragioni che l'avevano preceduto, né il motivo per cui Miki e Kaori non si erano trovate a Shinjuku in quel momento...tranne le due donne, e ora Ryo...e Umibozu aveva paura di chiedere cos'aveva scoperto alla luce della sua reazione verso Miki...  
Un mese e mezzo prima, esattamente sette settimane, Saeko si era trovata coinvolta in un traffico di droga e, come al solito, aveva chiesto aiuto a City Hunter. Ma col tempo per ottenere le informazioni e monitorare i leader del traffico, questi erano tranquillamente tornati nei loro ovili a Okinawa...Era accaduto durante uno di quei periodi in cui non un solo XYZ appariva da tempo sulla lavagna della stazione e, così, per occuparsi delle fatture che tuttavia giungevano, Kaori aveva deciso la settimana precedente di dare una mano a Eriko che aveva creato una nuova collezione, ovviamente venendo pagata. Quindi Ryo aveva deciso di partire per Okinawa e Kaori era rimasta a Shinjuku...in base alle informazioni che lo sweeper aveva trovato, Falcon aveva scelto di dargli una mano e di andare con lui, con grande sollievo della ragazza...fin lì, niente di eccezionale...ma che cosa era successo durante la loro assenza? Lui non lo sapeva, e nessuno sembrava essere in grado di fornire risposte...  
Mick si era trovato a Shinjuku in quel momento, e quella era stata l'unica ragione per cui Falcon, e ovviamente Ryo, erano andati via senza preoccuparsi troppo...ma lui non era in grado di dare nemmeno la più piccola spiegazione. Tutto ciò che l'americano aveva potuto dire era che, una settimana dopo, Miki aveva chiuso il locale senza spiegazioni...era andato lì una mattina per vedere la sua dolce Kaori prima di andare a lavorare e aveva trovato le porte chiuse. E dopo una settimana, era stato il turno di Kaori di sparire.  
Mick non aveva potuto dire di più. Aveva detto che aveva cercato di raggiungere loro, senza risultato, non vedendo più le due donne...ma dal momento che non erano nemmeno scomparse nello stesso momento, non si era più preoccupato...  
Apparentemente, l'americano aveva pensato che loro avessero deciso di unirsi agli uomini ad Okinawa. Solo che non era stato quello il caso...e la sola ragione per cui avevano saputo che era successo qualcosa, era perché Kaori non aveva chiamato Ryo...lo chiamava tutti i giorni, Ryo brontolava al telefono, dicendo che non aveva bisogno di una babysitter, che aveva già un gigante sulle spalle, ma lui sapeva che era solo per farla arrabbiare...lei riattaccava quasi immediatamente, ma il giorno dopo richiamava...e tutte le sere, Ryo accendeva il cellulare che teneva spento la mattina...fino a che lei non aveva più chiamato...Ryo non aveva detto niente, ma Falcon aveva avvertito che la cosa lo aveva preoccupato un po', ma naturalmente, si era comportato come se non fosse accaduto nulla...ma il giorno successivo, il caso era stato chiuso, dopo che Ryo si era trascinato per una settimana aspettando di avere più prove per essere sicuro che gli uomini che stavano seguendo dall'inizio erano a capo del traffico e non i sottoposti...e quella stessa sera, alla fine Ryo aveva chiamato...  
"Devo telefonarle per avvisarla...spero di trovare da mangiare dopo tutta la strada che ci attende...ah, che fortuna che hai Umi! Cosa non darei per avere una cuoca come Miki a casa! Io ho solo diritto a del cibo infame. Per non parlare dei martelli, sono sicuro che me ne abbia riservato uno perché secondo lei ci avrò messo troppo tempo"  
Ecco qual era stata la ragione della telefonata...Falcon lo aveva colpito in testa, ma aveva potuto capire che era preoccupato. E lui stesso aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi quando aveva visto Ryo riagganciare per ricomporre il numero di telefono...Falcon non sapeva più quante volte lo sweeper lo avesse fatto...e istintivamente, aveva preso le chiavi della sua jeep salendo al posto di guida prima di mettere in moto, mentre Ryo lo aveva seguito sistemandosi sul lato del passeggero, mentre continuava a cercare di chiamare. Si erano ritrovati in strada da due ore, quando la voce di Ryo aveva echeggiato nell'abitacolo.  
"Cosa fai a casa mia a rispondere al telefono, americano?"  
"..."  
"Aspetta, aspetta...cosa mi stai dicendo? Da quant'è che non vedi Kaori?"  
Vedendo Ryo, Falcon aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi a sua volta...e da lì a poco aveva sentito il proprio sangue ghiacciarsi.  
"Ma lei non è con me, Mick! Non la vedo da quando ho lasciato Shinjuku. E sono passati già due giorni da quando non ho più avuto sue notizie"  
"..."  
"Miki cosa?"  
"..."  
"No..."  
"..."  
"Ti dico di no, Mick! Sarà meglio per te che tu abbia più informazioni quando arriveremo, Mick!"  
Con ciò, Ryo aveva riattaccato, sicuramente in faccia all'americano.  
"Accelera, Falcon..."  
Era stato tutto ciò che Ryo gli aveva detto e, vedendo la sua faccia livida e il pugno chiuso sul telefono, Falcon aveva accelerato senza una parola, anche se si era fatto delle domande circa la menzione del nome di sua moglie.  
Il gigante aveva cercato un indizio, una spiegazione, dal loro ritorno, ma nulla. E le uniche due persone che avrebbero potuto informarlo erano silenziose, una per scelta, l'altra no.  
Falcon decise di entrare nell'ospedale. L'odore igienizzato che albergava in quel luogo lo prendeva costantemente per la gola. Assalendo i suoi sensi troppo sviluppati per via della cecità. Andò meccanicamente nella stanza di cui aveva imparato la strada a memoria.


	4. Piccoli punti salienti

Sdraiato sul letto della giovane donna, mentre continuava a fissare l'immagine del suo angelo, Ryo ascoltava con orecchio distratto le canzoni d'amore che sfilavano una dopo l'altra, tutte che esaltavano i meriti della donna perfetta per la quale erano scritti quei versi, in un certo senso delle assurdità. Ryo lo sapeva. Kaori non era la più bella, né la più dolce...non era la più meravigliosa. Era collerica, ma assurdamente adorabile. Poteva trasformarsi in una vera strega quando voleva. Certo aveva il cuore più grande che lui avesse mai conosciuto, ma spesso la portava a rovinarsi.

 

_Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard_  
_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_  
_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

 

Quelle parole gli fecero ricordare della sua Kaori, finalmente uno che non cantava solo i lati positivi della donna di cui era innamorato. Kaori ne aveva combinata una, una volta. Beh, lui aveva una Mini, non un camion, quindi un po' più di classe, ma Kao aveva comunque fatto un danno. L'intera banda aveva deciso di trascorrere la giornata insieme in spiaggia. Certo, lui e Mick non avevano potuto fare a meno di fare i buffoni, c'erano tante di quelle signorine mokkori in costume da bagno intorno a loro, era inevitabile. Dopo un po', Kaori ne aveva avuto abbastanza di corrergli dietro e dopo averlo legato con i teli da spiaggia, lo aveva mollato sul sedile del passeggero della Mini e aveva deciso che sarebbero tornati a casa...ma, invece di fare retromarcia, era andata in avanti, e aveva sbattuto contro un palo del parcheggio.

 

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_  
_And she just looked so darn cute_  
_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

 

Povero tizio, pensava Ryo, lui aveva avuto esattamente la stessa reazione. Era stato sul punto di borbottarle qualcosa quando lei si era messa a battere sul volante.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"  
Il fatto che avesse imprecato in inglese non gli era sfuggito, era sicuramente la cattiva influenza di Mick.  
"Beh, Kaori, potresti dover diversificare il tuo vocabolario, non credi? In fondo, con queste parole è improbabile che tu possa attirare dei veri pretendenti"  
Kaori aveva alzato la testa per guardarlo senza capire veramente cosa stesse insinuando. Lui aveva potuto seguire, con grande gioia, il percorso di consapevolezza sul suo viso. Per prima cosa, i suoi occhi si erano allargati, poi la sua bocca si era aperta. Poi si era messa una mano sulla bocca per coprirla e infine le sue guance avevano assunto una bella tonalità rosa. Continuando a fissarlo con i suoi grandi occhi.  
"Dico tanto per dire...ehi, hai intenzione di tirarci fuori da questo parcheggio prima o poi o devo chiedere a Falcon di legarci alla sua jeep?"  
Lei aveva voltato la testa brontolando e se n'erano andati, ma lui aveva conservato quell'immagine di Kaori nella memoria, era così adorabile senza farlo apposta, mentre altre donne si mettevano in ghingheri in mille modi per fargli girare la testa.

 

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

 

Ah...il suo compleanno...era stato tre mesi prima. Tre mesi prima, aveva festeggiato il suo primo compleanno. Kaori aveva pianificato tutto per l'occasione, e allo stesso modo lui non avrebbe mai permesso che lei dimenticasse una data che lei stessa aveva scelto. Aveva trascorso quella giornata e la precedente rinchiusa in cucina, lui era stato obbligato ad andare a mangiare al Cat's Eye in quel periodo. Per l'occasione, lei aveva invitato tutti i loro amici a casa.

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

 

Quella era una cosa che non sarebbe mai successa alla sua partner! Non appena entrava in cucina, era irriconoscibile, e sebbene lui dicesse sempre il contrario, tutto ciò che proponeva alle sue papille gustative era divino. Ma sospettava che Kaori avesse visto ben oltre il suo gioco. In fondo, finiva sempre tutti i piatti.

 

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

 

Ma c'era stata un po' di sofferenza nella torta...era andata a prenderla in cucina ed era tornata con le mani piene in salotto. Avrebbe voluto chiudersi la porta dietro, ma con le mani occupate, l'aveva chiusa con un colpo d'anca, gesto che lo aveva fatto fantasticare, e che aveva provocato la rovina della sua prima torta di compleanno. Perché non era stato l'unico ad aver visto il suo ondeggiamento e diversamente da lui, Mick non aveva restrizioni verso di lei. Questi aveva fatto un volo verso la sua 'adorata Kaori'...e i riflessi di Kaori erano sempre gli stessi verso lui e Mick...Kaori, con le mani già tese, gli aveva rifilato in faccia la prima cosa che aveva trovato, prima di rendersi conto dell'impatto del suo gesto...e la sua magnifica torta al cioccolato e menta aveva terminato la sua vita sul volto sbavante di Mick, bloccato in pieno volo. Vedendo la faccia stupita di Mick, lo sguardo di lei si era voltato verso di lui, poi si era portata la mano alla bocca.

 

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

 

"Ryo..."  
Non aveva detto altro e si era girata per tornare in cucina. Ma Ryo aveva avuto il tempo di vedere le lacrime di disappunto nei suoi occhi. Così si era alzato e andato in cucina, non senza aver dato una botta in testa a Mick, trovandosi la mano piena di cioccolato. L'aveva trovata china sul lavandino, le spalle verso di lui. Ma aveva potuto vedere le sue spalle tremare per i singhiozzi, quindi aveva portato un braccio intorno alla sua vita, attirando la sua schiena contro il proprio petto.  
"Mi dispiace, Ryo...era il tuo primo compleanno e ho rovinato tutto..."  
Avrebbe voluto risponderle di no, che quel compleanno era unico e come loro, ma non aveva potuto. I brividi che attraversavano il suo corpo si erano ripercossi in quello di Kaori.

 

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

 

"Non è divertente, Ryo..."  
Ma nonostante quello che lei diceva, le contrazioni delle sue spalle non avevano nulla a che fare con quelle scosse dai singhiozzi che si trovava di fronte.  
"Non è affatto divertente...ci ho messo tutto il pomeriggio a preparare la torta...ora non sappiamo nemmeno che sapore avesse"  
"Lo vuoi sapere?"  
E aveva portato le sue dita coperte di cioccolato alla bocca della giovane donna, cospargendole le labbra. Meccanicamente, Kaori si era passata la lingua sulle labbra e Ryo aveva deglutito, con la sensazione che quella lingua gli stesse accarezzando il dito. Aveva provato dei tremori che nulla avevano a che fare con le risate, così aveva indietreggiato e si era allontanato da lei per poi mettere le mani sotto il rubinetto.  
"Non valeva la pena di lanciarla, Kaori, per una volta la tua torta aveva un bell'aspetto. La prossima volta, pensa di usare una crostata alla crema per Mick"  
Ed era uscito dalla stanza per non cedere e assaggiare la torta direttamente dalle sue labbra.

 

_Yeah I live for moments like that_

 

L'uomo disteso sul letto sorrise a quel ricordo. Era solo un vigliacco quando si trattava di Kaori. No, quando si trattava dei suoi sentimenti di fronte a Kaori.

 

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

 

Dio, no, era tutt'altro che perfetta. Aveva un brutto carattere ed era la donna più gelosa che avesse mai incontrato. Inoltre era impulsiva. Era una vera furia. Ma cercava di essere all'altezza del titolo di 'partner' e, nonostante tutto, si faceva in quattro per renderlo felice.

 

_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

 

Mio Dio, sì...come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non l'avesse mai incontrata, se lei non avesse avuto quel dannato carattere. Era uno dei suoi piaceri farla arrabbiare! E poi, aveva dei vantaggi da diversi punti di vista quando la vedeva tirare fuori quei martelli giganteschi. Prima di tutto, ciò calmava i suoi ardori, in secondo luogo faceva scappare eventuali pretendenti di lei...e infine, chi avrebbe attaccato una donna che così facilmente metteva k.o. Ryo Saeba, con una mossa del polso? La sua Kaori in modalità furia poteva far spaventare il peggiore dei criminali.

 

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

 

A loro era successo una volta. Lui al volante, Kaori come co-pilota. Eriko li aveva ingaggiati per la protezione della sua sfilata dopo aver fallito nel tentativo di ammorbidire Kaori per farla sfilare semi-nuda.  
Tanto meglio, come avrebbe fatto lui a svolgere il suo lavoro con Kaori in biancheria intima di fronte a tutti gli sguardi dei pervertiti. Sapeva bene cosa pensavano gli uomini...  
Sì, ma Eriko, con le sue idee folli, aveva deciso che solo chi avesse risolto una caccia al tesoro avrebbe avuto accesso alla sfilata. Valeva perfino per loro, le guardie del corpo...e si era ritrovati persi in mezzo alla foresta. Sospettava ancora che Kaori lo avesse fatto apposta per impedirgli di vedere le signorine mokkori, e soprattutto per evitare di essere trascinata sulla passerella. Perché non era sembrata preoccupata in quel caso, non più di quanto temesse di non riuscire a svolgere un lavoro retribuito.

 

_Yeah I live for little moments like that  
When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

 

Lei lo sapeva? Lo sapeva che le serate davanti alla tv che trascorreva con lei erano di gran lunga quelle che preferiva? No, certo che no. Ma era così. Amava come a poco a poco durante il film, lei si stringeva sempre di più contro il suo braccio, che sfiorava il suo seno, le mani di lei che glielo stringevano e la sua testa sulla sua spalla.

 

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_

 

Sì, era vero, succedeva tutte le volte, solo che era il sinistro che lei afferrava inevitabilmente, in modo da non ostacolare i suoi movimenti nel caso ci fossero stati intrusi, anche in quel caso lei faceva attenzione.

 

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

 

Si ritrovava sempre con i crampi al braccio e, il giorno dopo, sentiva ancora la pressione del suo corpo addosso. Ma ci aveva fatto l'abitudine e ne approfittava dell'occasione per guardarla dormire senza doverlo fare di nascosto come al solito. E dimenticava il dolore dei crampi per un po', finché non appoggiava la testa sulla sua e si addormentava a sua volta.

 

_Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

 

Era quella la cosa peggiore, che nonostante tutto, lei non se ne rendesse nemmeno conto. Che lei non conoscesse la profondità dei suoi sentimenti per lei! La sua Kaori.  
L'uomo disteso sul letto sentì le lacrime scorrergli lungo le guance. Poi si voltò e affondò la testa nel cuscino, che già non aveva più tracce della giovane donna, prima di scoppiare in singhiozzi.

 

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

 

La radio si interruppe da sola, ma lui non se ne rese conto, per la prima volta si lasciò andare al suo dolore finché non giunse la stanchezza e il sonno lo afferrò.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone in questo capitolo è 'Little moments' di Brad Paisley. I pensieri di Ryo 'rispondono' al testo della canzone, se serve una traduzione chiedete pure.


	5. Un senso di colpa ossessivo

Seduto nel silenzio su una sedia scomoda, i suoi occhi non la lasciavano. Il silenzio...che silenzio? I rumori che lo circondavano gli facevano venire voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro o di appiattirsi le mani sulle orecchie, fino a farsi esplodere i timpani. Allora non avrebbe più sentito niente...anche se...quei rumori sarebbero riusciti a inseguirlo anche se fosse diventato sordo, ne era certo. Lo avrebbero perseguitato fino alla morte, era sicuro anche di quello. I passi che echeggiavano nei corridoi deserti, i mormorii delle voci attutite per non disturbare il silenzio...non erano le cose più insopportabili, se n'era abituato a forza di aspettare che Kazue finisse di lavorare la sera insieme al Doc...No, non era il peggio. Il peggio era composto dai 'bip bip' che emettevano i macchinari per dimostrare che stavano funzionando correttamente, il 'clac' sibilante e secco del respiratore, il suono di ogni goccia che il suo orecchio da professionista riusciva a distinguere malgrado tutto...il rumore dell'elettrocardiogramma che provava che lei era ancora viva...quei rumori...quei rumori lo stavano facendo impazzire a poco a poco...sapeva bene a cosa servivano...  
Finché sentiva quei rumori, significava che lei era ancora viva, aveva voglia di staccare tutte le macchine...ma l'avrebbe uccisa se lo avesse fatto, quindi si tratteneva...voleva urlare, ma lei sembrava così pacifica, così si tratteneva anche in quello. E restava lì, piantato sulla sedia, sporgendosi in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, guardandola...scrutandola, osservando il minimo gesto da parte sua. Il minimo segno che avrebbe provato che i dottori avevano torto su tutta la linea. Più di una volta aveva avuto voglia di alzarsi e lasciare la stanza, ma ogni volta, si diceva 'E se...'  
E se lei si fosse svegliata, ritrovandosi da sola in quella stanza sconosciuta...e se qualcuno avesse deciso di scegliere quel momento per attaccarla perché non poteva difendersi...e se il suo cuore si fosse lasciato andare...aveva fatto il giro di tutti gli 'E se' immaginabili ed era rimasto lì, seduto su quella sedia, ad aspettare.  
Aveva passato la giornata precedente a guardare i monitor...ma gli faceva impazzire vedere quella linea muoversi sempre nello stesso modo, quindi ora fissava lei. Lividi e altri segni erano quasi del tutto scomparsi. Il che dava ancora di più l'illusione che lei dormisse pacificamente. Ma per mantenere tale illusioni, si dovevano tenere gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, altrimenti...altrimenti, si sarebbe potuto vedere che non stava solo dormendo. Se si posavano gli occhi sul suo corpo entrando nella stanza, si poteva vedere la massa di tubi attaccata a lei. Uno passava sotto il naso, l'altro nel suo braccio, un altro era attaccato alla sua gola...se si lasciava scivolare lo sguardo più in basso, lasciando il suo viso quasi tranquillo ora che i segni blu stavano scomparendo, si poteva scoprire un segno che le marchiava il contorno della gola e non era ancora sparito nonostante si trovasse lì da quasi un mese. Se ci si fosse inclinati sulla gola di solito così attraente, si poteva scoprire che il marchio sembrava uniforme da lontano, ma non da vicino, e se si guardava ancora più da vicino, si poteva vedere che la linea in realtà era una serie di palline, disposte una dietro l'altra...  
Ma Mick non voleva dare un'occhiata più da vicino. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per avere la stessa incapacità del gigante della loro piccola banda e non poter vedere...per non vederla, lei, in quello stato...per non vedere che quella linea violacea era stata lasciata da una corda, per non sapere che le palline che si potevano distinguere erano in realtà le tracce lasciate dall'intreccio della corda...Mick preferiva omettere che ci fosse un segno su quel collo...un collo che avrebbe dovuto essere adornato solo da segni di baci appassionati.  
Per non parlare del marchio che aveva sul petto...non lo vedeva, ma sapeva che c'era, poteva quasi indovinarlo dai rigonfiamenti che formavano le lenzuola posate sul suo corpo...e il semplice fatto di saperlo...Mick preferiva non pensarci. Preferiva cercare di dimenticare dove si trovavano e cercava di immaginare che stesse solo dormendo, ma anche la sua leggendaria immaginazione aveva delle lacune in quel caso...se ci pensava, rivedeva nella mente l'immagine del suo corpo quando l'aveva trovata...ed era ancora peggio che vederla lì, a giacere immobile con solo i macchinari a mostrare le tracce di vita in lei.  
Mick si stava ancora chiedendo come fossero arrivati a quel punto. E più ci pensava, più la guardava, più si diceva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa. Che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa! Che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per fermarla...ma cosa? Non lo sapeva. Ryo non aveva potuto fare niente, non c'era. Stessa cosa per Umi. Ma lui, lui era stato presente...allora, come era potuto accadere a sua insaputa? Più la guardava, meno aveva risposte. Meno risposte aveva, più pensava che avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di prevederlo. Ma non aveva previsto niente. Un giorno, tutto era perfetto e nel migliore dei mondi possibili, come diceva l'espressione, il giorno dopo...no...due giorni dopo, la sua vita stava andando al diavolo.  
Tutto risaliva a metà maggio, già un mese e mezzo prima. Kaori aveva già cambiato i pantaloni lunghi per quelli corti e per shorts che mostravano i suoi polpacci scolpiti da una parte, le sue cosce tornite dall'altra, modellando il suo fondoschiena divino, aveva sostituito le sue camicie con top che rivelavano spalle rotonde, un collo delicato, per non parlare delle sue altre seducenti curve, e le scarpe pesanti con scarpette da ginnastica che mostravano le sue caviglie sottili, esattamente come tutte le altre donne di Tokyo ma risultando totalmente differente allo stesso tempo...  
Kaori andava a passeggio con addosso i suoi adorabili abitini estivi, aveva deciso di dare una mano alla sua amica stilista a causa della mancanza di richiesta per i servizi di City Hunter, cosa di per sé sorprendente perché, come Ryo amava ripetere, le richieste affluivano in estate a causa dell'aumento del numero dei membri nella comunità dei pervertiti. Forse era stato il caldo soffocante a opprimere tutti, Mick non ne aveva idea.  
Insomma, Kaori stava lavorando per Eriko e stava facendo una breve pausa al Cat's Eye quando Saeko aveva deciso di andare al bar per chiedere aiuto a Ryo per un problema correlato alla droga che era diventato un fardello per lei. Ryo era quello che era, aveva accettato, e Kaori non aveva rifiutato dopo essere riuscita a ottenere una remunerazione in sonante denaro dall'ispettrice. Ma aveva deciso di continuare a lavorare per la sua amica, lasciando che Ryo badasse a se stesso...  
Qualche giorno dopo, a furia di ricerche, gli uomini avevano finalmente scoperto chi erano i grandi capi del traffico. Sì, ma avevano avuto il tempo di scappare, soprattutto perché la notizia che City Hunter era alle loro calcagna non aveva tardato molto a diffondersi nell'ambiente. Ryo era stato costretto a seguirli nella provincia di Okinawa. Mick aveva voluto accompagnarlo, non che non si fidasse a che Ryo badasse a se stesso, ma anche lui voleva esercitarsi un po', e poi aveva visto negli occhi di Kaori che lei avrebbe preferito non saperlo da solo, ma Falcon lo aveva preceduto. Era stato sul punto di contestare, quando Ryo l'aveva fermato nel suo slancio.  
"Tu resti a Shinjuku, Mick, non ci sarai di alcun aiuto, la faccenda è troppo importante perché tu ti unisca a noi"  
"Ryo! Potresti parlargli in un altro modo, no?!"  
"Kaori...tutto quello che dico, è che non abbiamo bisogno di lui, sei tu che pensi male"  
"E il mio martello?! Anche lui pensa male?!"  
"Se me lo stai chiedendo direttamente, allora SI'!"  
Il frastuono che era seguito aveva oscurato la risposta dello sweeper, ma Mick aveva sorriso...avrebbe potuto trovare irritante il suo ragionamento, ma aveva avuto il tempo di incontrare lo sguardo cupo del suo migliore amico prima che Kaori prendesse le sue difese, e lei non lo aveva affatto ferito, anzi. Quello sguardo aveva avuto il merito di fargli capire parole che non erano state pronunciate dalla bocca di City Hunter, e che sicuramente non sarebbero mai state pronunciate a voce alta.  
'Tu rimani a Shinjuku, Mick, non potrai aiutarci in alcun modo a Okinawa, possiamo cavarcela in due. Quello che lascio qui è troppo importante perché tu ti unisca a noi'.  
"Sia chiaro, non mi lamenterò. Avrò la deliziosa Miki e la mia amata Kaori tutte per me in vostra assenza"  
Il ringhio di Falcon aveva risposto al suo sorriso e lui aveva annuito in silenzio, dicendogli che non si era aspettato di meno da parte sua.  
"Ugh! Che cattivo gusto che hai, Mick! Per la mia adorata Miki posso capire la tua logica, ma non comprenderò mai cosa puoi trovare in questo maschiaccio, ma ognuno ha i suoi gusti, come si dice...No, Kaori! Non ho detto niente! Rimetti subito via quell'aggeggio! Dovresti essere felice! Mick si offre di darti piacere!"  
Il resto della frase era stato nuovamente inghiottito dalla sua partner, con un martello di diverse centinaia di tonnellate. Ma il messaggio era stato inoltrato. Ryo lasciava Kaori nelle sue mani, e Falcon faceva lo stesso con Miki. Mick aveva capito e accettato la missione senza che le due donne se ne accorgessero. I due uomini erano partiti il giorno dopo senza doversi preoccupare. E Mick era rimasto a Shinjuku per tenere d'occhio la moglie dell'uno e il cuore dell'altro.  
E aveva fatto il suo lavoro, con zelo. Per una volta che poteva sorvegliare le due donne da vicino senza doversi guardare sopra la spalla per vedere se aveva una pistola puntata addosso, non si era fatto pregare. Quindi, come erano arrivati fin lì? Con Kaori incosciente da 28 giorni in quel letto d'ospedale? In che momento aveva mancato alla parola data al suo migliore amico? Non lo sapeva. Poteva passarsi e ripassarsi gli eventi nella testa, non trovava alcun punto che potesse illuminarlo.  
Tutte le mattine, andava al bar poco dopo che ci era arrivata Kaori per i suoi saluti mattutini. Ovviamente, la seguiva fino al locale. Questo gli permetteva di dare un'occhiata a Miki, poi accompagnava Kaori alla boutique facendo una deviazione per la stazione o seguendola direttamente lì. Kaori passava al Cat's Eye a mezzogiorno per mangiare, non avendo voglia di cucinare solo per sé, e soprattutto non avendone il tempo, a volte veniva accompagnata da Eriko se la mattinata era stata fruttuosa. Poi le due donne se ne andavano ed era il turno di lui di pranzare con Kazue verso le 13. La sera, l'americano seguiva Kaori dalla boutique al Cat's Eye per passare a dare la buonanotte, poi faceva finta di incontrarla per caso in strada durante uno dei suoi giri per la città, per accompagnarla alla porta dell'appartamento di City Hunter prima di passare dalla sua bella in clinica in vista di una serata romantica. Nel mentre, monitorava i bassifondi del loro quartiere, facendo visita agli informatori di tutti e tre durante la giornata.  
Per una settimana, la routine aveva funzionato. Fino a quando un mattino, Kaori aveva trovato la porta del locale chiusa, e anche lui nella stessa occasione. A mezzogiorno, la metà di City Hunter era rimasta alla boutique ed era ripassata al Cat's Eye solo la sera. Ma il bar non aveva aperto le porte...e stranamente, il giorno dopo, Kaori non vi era tornata. Mentre ci andava, Mick aveva trovato di nuovo le porte chiuse, ma aveva notato un cartello che diceva che i proprietari non ci sarebbero stati per un po'. Alla vista dell'annuncio e data la reazione di Kaori, Mick non si era preoccupato più di tanto, i ragazzi non erano ancora tornati e, visto che Kaori lavorava lì vicino, si era detto che Miki aveva deciso di unirsi a loro e che aveva dovuto avvertire la sua amica...aveva dunque continuato la sua routine, dividendo le giornate tra il sorvegliare la metà di City Hunter e la propria.  
Ma una settimana dopo, nessuna luce si era più accesa nell'appartamento di fronte a casa sua...Mick aveva cominciato a farsi delle domande, anche se la ragione che si era dato per la partenza di Miki poteva essere valida anche per Kaori...ma Kaori sospettava che Ryo avesse chiesto a lui di sorvegliarla, come sempre. Conoscendola come la conosceva lui, aveva pensato che sarebbe passata da lui a dirgli che aveva deciso di raggiungere il suo partner...così aveva cercato di contattarli a Okinawa, senza successo...e quando due giorni dopo, un XYZ era apparso sulla lavagna, e il giorno successivo era ancora lì, aveva deciso di andare a casa di City Hunter...casa in cui un telefono squillava nel vuoto. Aveva rotto la porta, ma tutto faceva pensare che Kaori avesse raggiunto Ryo a Okinawa. Solo che, mentre faceva un giro, Eriko era arrivata per avere notizie di Kaori che non aveva visto da due giorni...l'americano aveva cominciato a farsi prendere dal panico. Il telefono gli dava sui nervi a forza di squillare e squillare nel vuoto. Al limite della pazienza, aveva risposto.  
"Cosa c'è?! Non puoi aspettare?! Si capisce che non c'è nessuno qui che possa rispondere!"  
"Cosa fai a casa mia a rispondere al telefono, americano?"  
La voce aveva interrotto il suo slancio di panico.  
"Ryo...cazzo, ma che state facendo?! È da giorni che cerco di contattarvi! E puoi dire a Kaori che la prossima volta potrebbe avvertire prima di darsela a gam..."  
Ma prima di finire la frase, le parole gli si erano bloccate in gola...perché Ryo avrebbe chiamato a casa, se avesse saputo che non c'era nessuno? Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di chiamare, se Kaori fosse stata al suo fianco, e la risposta alle sue parole non terminate gli aveva congelato il sangue nelle vene.  
"Aspetta, aspetta...cosa mi stai dicendo? Da quant'è che non vedi Kaori?"  
Mick aveva chiuso gli occhi, stringendo la cornetta tra le mani.  
"Due giorni...pensavo che ti avesse raggiunto senza avvisarmi"  
"Ma lei non è con me, Mick! Non la vedo da quando ho lasciato Shinjuku. E sono passati già due giorni da quando non ho più avuto sue notizie"  
"E Miki?"  
"Miki cosa?"  
"Non hai visto neanche lei?"  
"No"  
L'americano si era lasciato scivolare a terra.  
"Sei sicuro di non averla vista? Ha chiuso il bar una settimana fa e ha lasciato un biglietto...Ryo...sei proprio sicuro che non vi siate incrociati?"  
"Ti dico di no, Mick! Sarà meglio per te che tu abbia più informazioni quando arriveremo, Mick!"  
La comunicazione era stata interrotta, ma lui se n'era reso conto a malapena. Era stata Eriko a prendergli il telefono prima di rimetterlo sul suo supporto, e di fronte alla sua faccia, si era lasciata cadere a sua volta, impallidendo, lui non aveva avuto bisogno di spiegazioni, lei aveva capito...Kaori era scomparsa, e anche Miki.  
Lui aveva subito cercato di indagare ma senza successo in alcun modo. E quando Ryo era arrivato, non aveva avuto ulteriori informazioni da fornire.  
"Non la sveglierai fissandola così...non più di quanto l'aiuteresti nel sentirti responsabile...Kaori non lo vorrebbe"  
Sussultò alla voce che interruppe il falso silenzio che lo circondava, non l'aveva sentito arrivare...ma i suoi occhi non lasciarono la giovane donna distesa sul letto e lui non rispose...dopotutto, se lei era lì, era proprio perché lui aveva distolto lo sguardo...non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore una seconda volta.


	6. Una dichiarazione sconvolgente

Aprendo gli occhi, si prese un momento per rendersi conto che non era nella sua stanza. Poi impiegò qualche altro secondo che era in quella della sua partner.  
Aveva dormito nel letto di Kaori...Kaori non era lì...ogni mattina, quando si svegliava, lo dimenticava per un momento...per un momento molto breve...dimenticava il vuoto che era diventata la sua vita per 29 giorni. Fino a quando non si rendeva vagamente consapevole di non essere nel suo letto. Da quanto non dormiva nel proprio letto? 29 giorni? No, di più...o di meno? Ryo rispose alla domanda nella sua testa. Kaori era in ospedale da 29 giorni, lui non aveva dormito nel suo letto per i quindici giorni precedenti a quelli e appena era tornato a casa aveva iniziato a cercare la partner...44 giorni. Aveva cercato di riposare dopo l'operazione, dopo aver dato un pugno a quel maledetto dottore a dire la verità, ma non ci era riuscito, quindi non contava. Non aveva dormito nel suo letto per 44 giorni...un mese e mezzo. E ogni mattina, ci voleva un po' per capire che il luogo in cui si svegliava non era la sua stanza, che nessun martello lo attendeva al risveglio. Fino a che i suoi riflessi acuti decidevano di tornare e, insieme a loro, il ricordo delle condizioni di Kaori. Alla vista del sole che lo colpiva in faccia, capì di essersi appisolato nel pomeriggio e poi di aver dormito tutta la notte. Girò la testa verso la fotografia sul comodino e carezzò il suo viso con la punta delle dita.  
"Buongiorno, Sugar. Sembra che ci sia il sole anche oggi"  
Ryo si passò una mano sul viso per finire di svegliarsi, sedendosi sul letto, e meccanicamente il suo sguardo si abbassò mentre sentiva il flusso dell'aria che il ventilatore agitava sul suo corpo. Non solo aveva dormito nel letto della sua partner, o meglio sopra il letto, ma per di più l'aveva fatto nudo. Apparentemente la sua salvietta aveva deciso di abbandonarlo durante la morte...ciò gli sarebbe valso un martellone in tempi normali. Sì, ma in tempi normali non se lo sarebbe permesso. In tempi normali, Kaori avrebbe dormito nel suo letto, e lui nel proprio...e lei lo avrebbe fatto alzare con un grosso colpo di martello a causa del suo stato naturale al risveglio...a proposito di stato naturale...Ryo abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo bassoventre e gemette prima di sdraiarsi sulla schiena, portandosi l'avambraccio sugli occhi.  
"Ci ucciderebbe di sicuro"  
Ryo si tolse il braccio dagli occhi prima di lanciare un sorriso beffardo al soffitto, cercando di immaginare la reazione della sua furia preferita se fosse entrata nella stanza in quel momento. Come avrebbe reagito se l'avesse trovato sdraiato sul suo letto, nudo come un verme, e in quello stato per di più? Mmh...gli scenari che gli venivano in mente tenevano più in conto la sua prospettiva piuttosto che la reazione di lei...e non aiutavano per niente le sue condizioni. Ryo si alzò in piedi, grugnendo ancora un po', prese l'asciugamano che era caduto a terra e si diresse a grandi passi verso il bagno nel silenzio circostante. Entrò nella cabina della doccia e girò i rubinetti dell'acqua fredda fino in fondo...in tempi normali, non si sarebbe infastidito a occuparsi di sé da solo, francamente...ma non lì...non quando si era trovato sul letto di Kaori...non mentre Kaori era in ospedale...Ryo preferiva che l'acqua ghiacciata si prendesse cura del suo problema mattutino al suo posto.  
Appena uscito dalla doccia, si asciugò e prese il cellulare dal mucchio di vestiti lasciato lì il giorno prima, poi compose un numero che conosceva a memoria. Mentre aspettava che la persona rispondesse, raccolse i vestiti sporchi e li mise in un sacchetto di carta che recuperò da uno dei cassetti nell'armadietto prima di dirigersi nella sua stanza, ancora nudo, con un asciugamano appoggiato sui capelli bagnati. Stava prendendo dei vestiti puliti dall'armadio quando gli fu risposto.  
"Devo vederla"  
La persona non sembrava sorpresa dalla sua mancanza di cortesia e rispose come se nulla fosse accaduto. Non c'era bisogno che lui dicesse chi fosse, lei lo sapeva, proprio come sapeva quello che stava chiedendo, e rispose con naturalezza come se avesse aspettato quella chiamata.  
"Grazie...oh, Saeko?"  
"Che c'è?"  
"Puoi distruggere la tua lista di debiti"  
Riattaccò senza aggiungere nulla prima di vestirsi e recuperare il suo sacchetto, lasciò l'appartamento, scese a buttare il sacchetto di carta nella caldaia dell'edificio e salì nella sua Mini.

 

Entrando nell'ospedale, non prestò attenzione allo sguardo nero che il primario gli lanciò. Era alla reception con una Saeko più seducente che mai che gli stava tendendo un foglio. Il dottore le strappò il foglio dalle mani prima di voltarle le spalle e andarsene, borbottando. Saeko gli sorrise tristemente mentre lo guardava passare e lui annuì senza nemmeno fermarsi. Solo una volta era entrato nella stanza, eppure aveva memorizzato il numero e il modo di arrivarci.  
Non appena i suoi passi attraversarono la soglia, il suo sguardo si portò sulla sagoma di fronte al letto, che non aveva prestato attenzione al suo arrivo, gli occhi fissi su di lei. Ryo si avvicinò al suo migliore amico e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Mick alzò lo sguardo per guardarla. Non poteva fare come il giorno prima con Umibozu e ignorarlo, era Ryo che si trovava in quella stanza e che chiedeva la sua attenzione quella volta.  
"Torna a casa, Mick"  
"Ryo..."  
I pensieri che passarono negli occhi azzurri gli tirarono un sorriso triste e compassionevole.  
"Io..."  
"Tu non sei responsabile, Mick...in alcun caso avresti potuto prevedere cos'è successo...e so avresti fatto di tutto per impedirlo se avessi potuto...dopotutto, si tratta di Kaori"  
"Ma..."  
"Torna a casa. Vai a prenderti cura della tua donna"  
Mick si alzò meccanicamente e lasciò che i suoi occhi scivolassero sul corpo disteso sul letto prima di girare la testa verso Ryo, sentendo che lo spingeva verso l'uscita.  
"Vai a prenderti cura della tua donna...e lascia che io mi prenda cura della mia"  
Mick annuì prima di andarsene, senza osare di nuovo guardare il letto. Se l'avesse fatto, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di uscire...senza più tenere conto di chi fosse presente, Ryo si voltò a guardare quel corpo disteso che lui amava più di ogni altra cosa. Ma quella donna, quella donna era stata l'unica a fargli capire che, appunto, non era solo un corpo...e se c'era una cosa che adorava ancora più del suo corpo, era la sua essenza...senza far rumore, le si avvicinò e tirò una sedia verso il letto, si accomodò prima di chinarsi verso il suo orecchio.  
"Devi svegliarti, Sugar, perché mi stai uccidendo così"  
L'uomo prese una boccata d'aria. Dio, se era difficile. Non aveva mai parlato di sentimenti. Prima di lei, non sapeva neanche cosa significasse quel termine e con lei, non sapeva come dirglielo. Ma mai, mai aveva pensato che se un giorno fosse stato in grado di esprimere ad alta voce ciò che sentiva in profondità, lei non l'avrebbe sentito. Avrebbe dovuto essere più facile parlarle, ora. Dopotutto, non era nemmeno sicuro che lei lo sentisse. Allora perché non lo era?  
"Devi svegliarti perché non ho mai vissuto senza di te, Kao. Sopravvivere, so come farlo da solo, ma vivere, non posso farlo senza di te...sei tu che hai costruito Ryo, Kaori. Prima di conoscerti, ero un semplice sweeper senza troppi scrupoli. E anche questo, in un certo senso, c'era solo per te. Perché dopo aver incontrato Maki, ascoltandolo parlare della sua sorellina che amava più di ogni altra cosa, ho voluto...per la prima volta nella mia vita, ho voluto provare a fare in modo che questo mondo fosse un po' più bello, che potesse evolversi in un mondo valido, non come quello che avevo conosciuto io..."  
Ryo prese una boccata d'aria. Le parole giungevano più velocemente rispetto a quando aveva iniziato. Se solamente avesse saputo prima che era sufficiente far parlare il proprio cuore.  
"Prima di incontrare Maki, ero City Hunter, ma non il City Hunter che vive solo grazie a te. Prima di questo incontro, City Hunter era solo un sicario che non si curava di chi gli dava incarichi sugli uomini che gli veniva chiesto di uccidere, a patto che mi pagassero per sopravvivere, cosa poteva importarmi se quegli uomini fossero buoni o cattivi? E prima di incontrarlo...tu non vuoi saperlo, Kao...non vuoi sapere chi si nasconde dietro il nome di Angelo della Morte...se oggi sono un uomo, è solo a causa tua, quindi non hai il diritto di abbandonare quest'uomo...sarà colpa tua se tornerò quello che ero...non so come restare un uomo senza di te nella mia vita"  
Ryo sorrise amaramente, sollevando leggermente la testa per guardarla prima di inclinarsi di nuovo verso il suo orecchio...quelle non erano le parole che aveva immaginato di dire un giorno, figurarsi in quel genere di posto dove qualsiasi persona poteva arrivare in qualsiasi momento e ascoltarlo.  
"Devi svegliarti perché ho ancora un sacco di sciocchezze che mi trotterellano in testa per farti arrabbiare...chi mi lancerà un martello se non ci sei tu a farlo?"  
Un uomo appoggiato alla porta sorrise e si rese conto di non essere il solo ad ascoltare la supplica. Saeko era in piedi accanto a lui senza che lui l'avesse sentita arrivare, con le lacrime agli occhi. Senza un suono, si appoggiò contro il muro a sua volta e inclinò la testa all'indietro per guardare il soffitto al neon che non vide. Cosa non avrebbe dato per un momento come quello? Solo un momento per dire a Hideyuki cosa aveva sempre nascosto nel profondo del suo cuore senza doverlo fare di fronte a una tomba congelata. Ecco perché quando aveva ricevuto la sua chiamata quella mattina, non aveva detto nulla. Poi si era assicurata di poterlo fare tornare di nuovo nell'ospedale. A volte era utile avere il prefetto come padre.  
"Devi svegliarti perché ho un sacco di cose da dirti. E ancora di più da confessare. E non so come farlo...devi svegliarti perché ho bisogno che tu mi senta mentre le dico"  
Dio, sì...e lui se ne rendeva conto soltanto ora, che aveva bisogno di dirle quelle parole. Ma non le aveva mai dette in tutte la sua vita...non poteva farlo lì...e poi, lei aveva aspettato troppo perché lui potesse farlo in quel momento. Era codardo quando si trattava dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di lei. Ma non fino a quel punto.  
"Devi svegliarti perché, poi, dovrai insegnarmi ad amarti meglio. Perché amarti è per me la cosa più semplice e la più difficile, Kao. E non so come mostrartelo, quindi ho bisogno del tuo aiuto"  
Lo sweeper le prese meccanicamente la mano e cominciò a giocare con le sue dita immobili.  
"Devi svegliarti perché tu non me l'hai mai detto. Perché dovrei essere l'unico a farlo? Guarda, lo sto facendo per la prima voltae tu nemmeno mi ascolti"  
Mick sorrise nel corridoio, nonostante le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance, e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento. Quante volte era caduto a terra nell'ultimo mese? Ma era la prima volta che lasciava libere le lacrime da quando avevano trovato la giovane donna. Non si rese conto che qualcuno si stava intrufolando tra le sue gambe prima di circondarlo con le braccia. Fu solo quando sentì le lacrime di Kazue sul suo collo che premette la compagna a sé. Quando era arrivata? Da quando non le prestava attenzione? La strinse più forte per farsi perdonare. Il senso di colpa gli aveva fatto dimenticare che Kazue era lì per sostenerlo e che sicuramente stava soffrendo anche lei senza dire una parola.  
"Devi svegliarti perché non ho avuto il tempo di fare l'amore con te, Kaori...vuoi davvero rimanere stesa qui senza sapere ciò che avresti provato, Sugar?"  
Saeko sorrise nonostante le lacrime. Doveva sempre riportare tutto a quello? Mick sorrideva al suo fianco alla menzione del soprannome. Quell'uomo avrebbe potuto sospettare che, dandole quel soprannome anni prima, un giorno avrebbe provato sentimenti del genere nei confronti del suo 'Sugar Boy'?  
"Devi svegliarti perché voglio farti avere un bambino"  
Le persone in piedi nel corridoio si immobilizzarono mentre Ryo stringeva le dita congelate nella sua mano, mentre le lacrime gli offuscavano gli occhi per la seconda volta nella sua vita.  
"Mi hai sentito, Kaori? Voglio una bambina da te...una bambina con i tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli. Una bambina con il tuo sorriso e la tua dolcezza...e se Dio è pronto a ricreare la perfezione una seconda volta, voglio una bambina con la tua impertinenza e i tuoi dannati martelli...deve avere qualcosa per potersi difendere da tutti i pervertiti del paese"  
L'immagine era così precisa che chiunque poteva facilmente immaginare quella ragazzina, a difendersi con un martellone nel cortile della scuola contro i ragazzini che osavano sollevarle la gonna...e tutti speravano, un giorno, di vederla in carne ed ossa.  
"Devi svegliarti perché senza di te, non c'è alcun noi, Kaori."


	7. Una solitudine angosciante

Nel cuore della notte, una giovane donna si svegliò nel sudore, le labbra aperte in un grido muto che non voleva uscire dalle sue labbra...un urlo...il nome della sua migliore amica...  
La donna gettò le coperte che ricoprivano il suo corpo e si alzò bruscamente, correndo verso il bagno adiacente alla loro stanza, una mano premuta contro la bocca.  
Hayato Ijuin si raddrizzò sul letto e seguì i movimenti della moglie nella stanza. Ma non cercò di seguirla. Ogni notte era la stessa cosa. Almeno, le poche volte in cui lei riusciva ad addormentarsi...si svegliava urlando il nome di Kaori, il suo corpo sudato e tremante come una foglia. Poi si precipitava in bagno a vomitare prima di crollare in lacrime per terra...da un mese...no, 29 giorni...non ancora un mese, ma aveva l'impressione che ne fossero già passati molti. All'inizio aveva cercato di seguirla per cercare di calmarla, ma lei si era chiusa ancora di più. E poi, lei chiudeva la porta a chiave...  
E durante la giornata, rimaneva prostrata nella loro stanza, senza mai pronunciare altra parola che 'Kaori', le lacrime che rigavano le sue guance. E Falcon sapeva che non si trovava in quella camera, ma a chilometri da lì, in un magazzino abbandonato ai margini della città. I primi giorni dopo aver recuperato le due donne, per sua moglie erano trascorsi esattamente come Ryo aveva descritto.  
Aveva trascorso la prima settimana del ricovero di Kaori chinata sulla vasca da bagno a strofinare e a sfregare instancabilmente la camicetta che aveva sulle spalle quando le avevano ritrovate. Camicetta fradicia di sangue...ma non il suo. Dopo aver visto le condizioni di Kaori, Falcon si chiedeva ancora come fosse possibile che Miki non avesse alcuna traccia su di sé tranne qualche livido...quando le avevano trovate, Falcon si era spaventato nel vedere la condizione dei vestiti di sua moglie, imbevuti di sangue...ma era il sangue di Kaori. E Miki aveva passato giorni interi a cercare di farlo sparire. Fino al giorno in cui lui le aveva chiesto se volesse andare con lui in ospedale. Allora lei aveva preso l'indumento ed era andata a metterlo nella spazzatura prima di iniziare la sua prostrazione nella loro camera da letto.  
Miki si precipitò in bagno, facendo meno rumore possibile, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé prima di vomitare nel lavandino. I singulti non si fermarono nemmeno quando non ebbe più niente nello stomaco. Non aveva ingoiato niente durante la giornata...  
La giovane donna si passò dell'acqua sul viso prima di aprire i rubinetti della doccia e crollare sul pavimento piastrellato. Sperando di non aver svegliato il marito. O che almeno lui non la sentisse sotto il rumore del getto d'acqua. Adorava suo marito. Ma non lo sopportava più. Non voleva che lui la guardasse con quella preoccupazione che emanava...con quella compassione...era colpa sua se la sua migliore amica era in ospedale da 29 giorni...29 giorni...erano 29 giorni che non vedeva Kaori...aveva provato ad andare all'ospedale...ma non ci riusciva. Non riusciva ad attraversare l'ingresso dell'edificio dove la sua amica riposava...per quanto tempo non aveva dormito? Lo sapeva troppo bene. Poteva contare i giorni da quando il sonno l'aveva lasciata...come poteva affrontare il corpo della sua migliore amica, quando lei era lì, senza un graffio? Quando non poteva nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio? Quando era colpa sua...  
Quando Falcon era tornato il giorno prima, da come l'aveva presa tra le braccia non appena rientrato, lo aveva capito subito...lo aveva capito subito che Ryo era tornato in città...e se Ryo era tornato in città, era perché aveva senza dubbio abbattuto gli uomini responsabili delle condizioni di Kaori...e se Ryo era tornato in città, sapeva che era colpa sua...che quegli uomini seguivano lei...non ne dubitava. Non alla vista della reazione di suo marito. Ma a lei non le importava. Non le importava di sapere che City Hunter la stava cercando...  
No, non City Hunter...era l'Angelo della Morte che aveva lasciato Shinjuku poche settimane prima...  
City Hunter era l'uomo che le aveva ritrovate...  
City Hunter era colui che aveva visto il corpo della donna che amava pendere dall'estremità di una corda...  
City Hunter era colui che aveva tirato fuori la sua Magnum per sparare alla corda...  
City Hunter era colui che fin dall'inizio aveva assimilato i danni su ognuna delle due e aveva visto che lei non aveva nulla. Mentre Kaori aveva un pugnale piantato nel torso, proprio in mezzo al suo petto.  
City Hunter era colui che aveva impedito a Mick di rimuovere il pugnale, sapendo benissimo che se l'arma fosse stata tolta, il riflusso avrebbe ucciso la giovane donna in pochi minuti.  
Ma City Hunter era stato anche il primo a prestare attenzione alla nota appesa tra il corpo di Kaori e l'arma stessa...  
City Hunter era stato colui il cui sguardo aveva letto la nota che era stata attaccata dopo averla rimossa con cautela...  
L'Angelo della Morte...l'Angelo della Morte era colui che aveva alzato gli occhi per portarli su di lei.  
Miki aveva visto la differenza senza che nessuno avesse notato il cambiamento avvenuto in quel momento in Ryo Saeba. Lei aveva avuto davanti uno sguardo che prometteva le peggiori rappresaglie. E Miki sapeva benissimo che l'Angelo della Morte non aveva ancora bussato alla sua porta solo perché era la migliore amica di Kaori Makimura. Proprio come sapeva che la sua vita era sullo stesso filo che collegava la sua migliore amica alla vita. La sua migliore amica...era quello il ruolo di una migliore amica, di trascinare verso la morte? No...il ruolo di una migliore amica era quello di sostenere nei duri colpi...di proteggere...Kaori Makimura era una migliore amica. Lei...lei non sapeva più cosa fosse davvero.  
Tutto era cominciato parecchi mesi prima, poco dopo il suo matrimonio in realtà...  
No, molto prima...molto prima del suo matrimonio...in realtà, molto tempo prima che lei trovasse Falcon. Quando Falcon l'aveva lasciata, all'epoca, era stato perché lei avesse una vita lontano dai campi di battaglia e dalla guerriglia...Ma cosa ne poteva sapere lei, in quel momento? Lei non l'aveva capito. Così aveva continuato a fare quello che sapeva fare così bene, ciò per cui era stata addestrata: combattere. Suo marito non lo sapeva, ma prima che si mettesse a cercarlo, lei aveva continuato a fare ciò che lui aveva cercato di farle dimenticare...la mercenaria...la sicaria...per questo aveva potuto trovare traccia di Falcon a Shinjuku...per questo aveva incontrato City Hunter...Ryo Saeba e Kaori Makimura...  
Trovando Falcon, si era rimessa in sesto, quindi perché? Perché? La giovane donna scoppiò a ridere istericamente prima di mettersi a dondolare avanti e indietro, le ginocchia strette tra le braccia, ancora seduta sul pavimento del bagno. Perché? Lo sapeva anche troppo bene...perché non si lasciava mai quell'ambiente...aveva pensato di essere più furba di altri. Aveva pensato di poterlo fare...con il suo addestramento al combattimento e con il luogo in cui si trovava, era stata certa che nessuno l'avrebbe toccata lì, a Shinjuku...e aveva pensato di essere riuscita a seminarli...o che, vedendo chi frequentava, nessuno avrebbe mai osato raggiungerla. Ma aveva avuto torto. Ovviamente.  
Erano trascorsi mesi dall'inizio di tutto. Subito dopo il suo matrimonio...subito dopo il suo matrimonio, le avevano fatto capire che la tenevano ancora d'occhio. Subito dopo il suo matrimonio, le avevano inviato di nuovo degli incarichi...dopotutto, non era forse la moglie di Falcon? Come voleva far credere di essersi rimessa in riga, vedendo la persona che aveva sposato? E poi, bastava vedere le persone che frequentava. Da una parte Mick Angel, professionista numero 1 degli Stati Uniti e dall'altra Ryo Saeba, che non era nemmeno da citare. Per non parlare di altri che avevano fatto le loro apparizioni nelle loro vite...nessuno aveva voluto credere che lei si fosse realmente messa in riga...ancora meno quando aveva un locale con le finestre anti-proiettile...  
Aveva condotto la vita che aveva sognato fino al suo matrimonio...ma dopo, le telefonate erano cominciate, quando Falcon non c'era, naturalmente. Poi, avevano iniziato a farle visita. E anche se lei non aveva ceduto, qualcos'altro era entrato in gioco: Kaori Makimura...  
Kaori Makimura che come suo marito aveva notato che qualcosa non andava in Miki...  
Kaori Makimura che aveva notato che alcuni clienti erano diventati regolari...  
Kaori Makimura che aveva annotato in un angolo della propria mente che quegli stessi clienti abituali non erano mai presenti quando c'era anche Falcon nel locale.  
Kaori non aveva detto nulla, ma quanto tornava nel locale e chiedeva se ci fosse Falcon, alla risposta negativa, Miki poteva vedere gli occhi della donna fare il giro del bar mentre si sistemava al suo solito posto. Ma la sua amica non aveva mai detto niente, non aveva mai fatto domande...fino a un mese e mezzo prima...  
Ryo aveva avuto una missione da Saeko per un traffico di droga e insieme a suo marito erano partiti per Okinawa. Due settimane dopo non erano ancora tornati. E le richieste si facevano sempre più pressanti intorno a lei, dal momento che Falcon non era presente al locale. Con Kaori che lavorava lì vicino, Miki aveva pensato che quello fosse il momento migliore per decidere di sbarazzarsi di quei rapaci.  
Quello che non sapeva all'epoca era che Kaori aveva messo alcuni informatori di Ryo alla sorveglianza del bar.  
Quello che non sapeva al momento era che proprio quando stava facendo i bagagli per andare in guerra, Kaori Makimura aveva tutte le chiavi che potevano spiegarle cosa stava succedendo alla sua migliore amica.  
No, non lo sapeva all'epoca...non l'aveva capito che troppo tardi...  
Dopotutto, la giovane donna non aveva passato tutti quegli anni con Ryo senza aver imparato niente...su quel punto Miki sapeva di essere stata troppo ingenua...Kaori Makimura era una giovane donna con tutto ciò che c'era di più normale in apparenza, ma solo in apparenza...Miki se lo sarebbe dovuto ricordare...  
Si sarebbe dovuta ricordare che erano anni che lei faceva parte del loro ambiente, che in un modo o nell'altro vi aveva sempre fatto parte...che i piccoli delinquenti e gli altri informatori del quartiere avevano un debole per la metà femminile di City Hunter...che la sua migliore amica sapeva come giocare di persuasione, quando necessario...soprattutto che, quando si trattava delle persone che amava, Kaori Makimura era pronta a tutto in ogni caso...ma Miki Ijuin non lo aveva ricordato. O meglio, aveva preferito ignorarlo.  
Una settimana dopo la partenza di Falcon e quindi di Ryo, il piano della proprietaria del bar era stato messo a punto. Aveva preparato le sue cose. Dopo la sua partenza, aveva sentito il marito al telefono solo una volta, non era abitudine di suo marito dare notizie quando era impegnato in un caso, ma le aveva fatto capire che Ryo stava trascinando il caso per essere sicuro di catturare tutti i pesci nella stessa rete. Quindi Miki sapeva che gli uomini non sarebbero tornati prima di una o due settimane. E sapeva che Falcon non avrebbe richiamato, quindi non si sarebbe preoccupato della sua scomparsa. Una settimana dopo di loro, Miki aveva lasciato Shinjuku per mettersi a caccia. Aveva messo un cartello sulla porta del locale per avvertire i potenziali clienti della chiusura e aveva lasciato un messaggio a Kaori sulla segreteria telefonica mentre era al lavoro. L'insegna al bar era più all'attenzione di Mick, dal momento che sapeva che stava osservando entrambe. In quel modo non si sarebbe preoccupato per lei e avrebbe sicuramente creduto che fosse andata a raggiungere Falcon...  
Ma il suo piano le si era ritorto contro...aveva pensato di sorprenderli in uno dei loro nascondigli in una delle città vicine, e si era fatta sorprendere dai camion che le avevano bloccato la strada quando non era ancora completamente uscita da Shinjuku. Non aveva potuto fare nulla contro il gas soporifero che avevano lanciato nella sua auto. E quando si era svegliata, si era ritrovata appesa a un muro. I polsi legati sopra la sua testa, quasi in punta di piedi, non sapendo nemmeno dove si trovasse. In quel momento non sapeva ancora di essere a Shinjuku. Non sapeva che si trovava in una fabbrica abbandonata dietro il porto...non sapeva niente...tranne che si era fatta fregare come una principiante anche se era già in guardia...oh, certo, non le avevano fatto niente. Dopotutto era stata loro utile, avrebbe potuto ancora servire...  
L'avevano appena catturata, attendendo che lei si piegasse gentilmente alla loro volontà. Per rimettersi a lavorare per loro...se lei non avesse accettato rapidamente...loro avrebbero tenuto la spada di Damocle sulla sua testa. Dovevano solo aspettare finché non si fosse mostrata ragionevole. Dopotutto, non aveva cercato di lasciare quell'ambiente per fare la signorina ingenua con suo marito? Se lui fosse tornato e lei ancora non avesse accettato la loro richiesta, gli avrebbero inviato un fascicolo contenente informazioni su tutti gli incarichi che aveva svolto. E Falcon avrebbe saputo...suo marito avrebbe scoperto che lei aveva ucciso persone innocenti per soldi...  
Ma Miki non aveva ceduto. Da qualunque parte si voltasse, Falcon avrebbe infine scoperto la verità. Così, una settimana dopo, era ancora appesa al muro...non avrebbe accettato! Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe dovuto continuare fino alla morte. E un giorno o l'altro, l'uomo che aveva sposato avrebbe scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora, era tutt'altro che stupido. Così lei aveva resistito. Che gli mandassero quel dannato fascicolo, Falcon avrebbe scoperto la verità più velocemente. Doveva solo aspettare...aspettare di vedere la sua reazione...se fosse rimasta lì senza una parola, avrebbe saputo se Falcon l'avesse perdonata per quello che aveva fatto in passato...se fosse venuto a cercarla malgrado tutto...perché, nonostante le apparenze, suo marito era un uomo buono e gentile...se fosse venuto a cercarla...  
Ma una settimana dopo la sua cattura, le mura del luogo in cui era tenuta prigioniera avevano tremato. E nonostante i rumori dei colpi di bazooka che negli anni erano diventati rassicuranti alle sue orecchie, Miki era sbiancata per la paura...  
Era impossibile che fossero già tornati in città...e conosceva solo una persona a parte il marito che usava quell'arma con tanta disinvoltura...la sua migliore amica, Kaori Makimura.


	8. Un appello eppure evidente

Seduto al suo capezzale, rimase immobile in silenzio. Cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare, aveva già fatto tutto ciò che gli potesse passare per la testa, tutto ciò che era possibile e immaginabile. Non aveva più alcuna idea...le aveva urlato contro quando l'aveva ritrovata. Certo, lei non aveva dovuto sentire niente.  
Aveva colpito i medici che avrebbero dovuto rimetterla in piedi. Beh, okay, un solo medico, ma era lo stesso. E gli era valso di non potersi avvicinare a lei per 27 giorni...  
Aveva perseguitato gli uomini che l'avevano messa in quello stato. Almeno lì, nessuno c'era stato per impedirgli di placare i suoi nervi. Lui stesso avrebbe provato compassione per la persona che avesse cercato di intromettersi tra lui e loro. Nessuno toccava la metà di City Hunter senza ritrovarsi l'altra metà alle spalle. Ma nessuno era stato lì per vedere in che stato li aveva lasciati. Comunque, nessuno l'avrebbe mai saputo, si era sbarazzato dei corpi con piacere, ma la cosa non l'aveva sollevato...Almeno, se n'era servito per alleviare la pressione...in qualche modo...non del tutto...sapeva che se una certa persona fosse giunta alla porta di quella stanza, non si sarebbe trattenuto, anche se Kaori non lo avrebbe certo voluto. Ma quella persona non era venuta in quella stanza nemmeno una volta, sicuramente era meglio anche per lei. Almeno sarebbe rimasta in vita in quel modo...  
Aveva fatto tutto...fino a mettersi a esporre lì i suoi sentimenti. Certo, lei non gli aveva chiesto nulla, ma cos'altro poteva fare? Era stupido, lo sapeva, ma da qualche parte di sentro di sé, aveva sperato che lei si sarebbe risvegliata in quel momento. La sua partner doveva averlo costretto troppo a guardare i suoi film all'acqua di rose. Perché avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi in quel momento? Perché lui aveva finalmente avuto il coraggio di dirle ciò che taceva da anni? Stava diventando patetico.  
Allora rimase lì a guardarla come aveva fatto Mick quando lui non poteva, senza una parola, senza un gesto. Si limitava a tenerle la mano, quella dove non c'era alcun tubo a bloccare i movimenti. E a volte rimetteva una ciocca ribelle al suo posto. Era strano, anche se il suo corpo era immobile, come congelato nel tempo, quella ciocca persisteva nel voler tornare sulla fronte, ancora e ancora, ostinata come la sua proprietaria.  
Il suo viso aveva riacquistato il suo splendore naturale. Non portava quasi più alcun segno. Ma Ryo sapeva che, dentro di sé, per tutta la vita, avrebbe mantenuto l'immagine che aveva avuto davanti quando l'aveva trovata. Mai nella sua vita aveva avuto così tanta paura quando Mick aveva risposto al telefono, il telefono del loro appartamento. Mai in vita sua si era fatto prendere dal panico come quando era andato a casa e Mick gli aveva detto che non aveva ulteriori informazioni da dargli. Non ricordava nemmeno quanto tempo Falcon ci aveva messo per fare la strada di ritorno. Non ricordava di essere tornato a casa...tutto era confuso nella sua testa...tutto...Il primo ricordo che gli tornava in mente fu il viso di Mick quando era entrato nel suo appartamento. Falcon era immediatamente tornato a casa sua, dopo aver a malapena lasciato lo sweeper nel suo edificio, dal momento che il suo compagno di squadra non gli aveva detto nulla ma lui aveva capito che era successo qualcosa. Ma Ryo ricordava chiaramente la faccia di Mick...entrando a casa, aveva avuto l'idea di uccidere Mick. Di scuoterlo finché non gli avesse fornito dettagli o, nel migliore dei casi, finché non gli avesse detto che aveva trovato la sua partner e che tutto era tornato in ordine.  
E lui le avrebbe urlato contro in separata sede per avergli provocato una paura blu...senza confessare questo dettaglio, chiaramente...ma non era andata così. Appena entrato nell'appartamento, aveva visto Mick, i vestiti disordinati e trasandati, seduto al tavolo del salotto, la testa tra le mani. E lui aveva saputo...aveva saputo che, nonostante tutti gli informatori che avevano loro tre, Mick non aveva trovato traccia della sua partner. E questo era ancora più spaventoso perché dopo due giorni non poteva più essere un rapimento...e non aveva potuto prendersela con Mick. Non nel vedere in che stato era. Se aveva affidato Kaori a Mick quando se n'era andato, era perché sapeva che Mick si sarebbe preso cura di lei come del suo tesoro. Non ne aveva dubitato per un istante. E solo a vederlo in quel momento, aveva capito che Mick non aveva avvertito niente. E Mick era un professionista tanto quanto lui...specialmente quando si trattava di Kaori. Ryo si era passato una mano sul viso prima di sbattere la porta dietro di sé e Mick aveva alzato la testa per fissarlo. Ma Ryo non aveva detto nulla. Si era tolto il cappotto, aveva recuperato il cellulare dalla tasca e si era sistemato davanti all'americano, accendendosi una sigaretta. Aveva posato il cellulare di fronte a sé, sul tavolo, espirando una nuvola di fumo mentre fissava il suo migliore amico che continuava a guardarlo senza dire una parola.  
"Racconta"  
Mick si era raddrizzato e si era messo una mano tra i capelli prima di prendergli una sigaretta dal pacchetto posato sul tavolo accanto al cellulare. Poi era tornato al suo posto per fissare Ryo dritto negli occhi, prima di iniziare la sua storia. Il suo migliore amico gli aveva detto tutto. Come aveva sorvegliato le due donne senza sosta da quando erano partiti. Lo svolgersi delle giornate di Kaori. Come Miki era scomparsa una settimana prima. Il perché non si era preoccupato visto che lei aveva lasciato un cartello sulla porta. Perché pensava che lei li avesse raggiunti a Okinawa...  
Falcon era giunto in quel momento, avendo trovato casa sua sigillata, e si era appoggiato al muro vicino alla porta d'ingresso, senza una parola, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Mick aveva guardato il gigante, aveva esitato a scusarsi con lui, per aver scelto di non dirgli nulla. Poi aveva riportato lo sguardo su di lui ed era tornato a descrivere l'andirivieni di Kaori, le sue visite alla stazione che continuava a fare nonostante il suo lavoro per Eriko, le sue giornate di lavoro lì...aveva scomposto ogni giornata, nel caso in cui uno di loro avesse potuto trovare un dettaglio che lui si era lasciato scappare...ma niente...né Falcon né lui avevano potuto trovare un singolo momento in cui Mick aveva fallito nella sua missione. E Ryo non aveva saputo cosa fare...non avevano nulla, non l'ombra di un indizio, non l'inizio di una traccia.  
"Qualche idea sul perché tua moglie se ne sia andata, Umi?"  
E questa frase in sé aveva riassunto il ragionamento che lui aveva seguito, lo stesso che poteva vedere negli occhi di Mick. Che la scomparsa di Kaori fosse in relazione con la partenza di Miki che l'aveva preceduta. Ma il silenzio che aveva risposto alla domanda gli aveva detto che no, Falcon non era più in avanti rispetto a loro. Quindi Ryo aveva serrato i pugni prima di rivolgersi di nuovo al suo amico americano.  
"Ricomincia...ricomincia tutto da capo, Mick...tutto...anche i dettagli più stupidi o insignificanti. Ripeti dall'inizio"  
E Mick aveva ricominciato, senza mai distogliere nemmeno una volta gli occhi da quelli scuri che lo fissavano. Senza mai lamentarsi. Senza mai fermarsi. Aveva ricominciato. E ricominciato...e ricominciato...ma non erano più avanzati. Ryo aveva cercato invano, non aveva trovato nessun dettaglio che avrebbe potuto farli andare avanti...aveva cercato nella sua memoria le conversazioni telefoniche che aveva avuto con Kaori fin dalla sua partenza, ma niente. Niente era fuori dall'ordinario. Non una volta aveva menzionato Miki o il fatto che fosse partita da Shinjuku. Eppure lo sapeva...Kaori avrebbe chiesto se Miki fosse arrivata se, come Mick, avesse pensato che la sua amica si fosse unita a loro, o lo avrebbe avvertito che sarebbe successo, e gli avrebbe detto di tenere le mani a posto altrimenti si sarebbe beccato un martello...ma lei non gli aveva chiesto nulla, detto nulla...il che lo aveva portato a credere che Kaori sapesse molto bene dove Miki fosse andata una settimana prima. O almeno, che conoscesse le ragioni, pur non sapendo dove fosse esattamente la sua migliore amica. Saeko, che era stata avvisata da Mick quella sera, era andata a casa di City Hunter, ma lui aveva notato a malapena la sua presenza.  
Ciò che aveva turbato Ryo al momento era che la sua partner non gli aveva detto nulla. E questo non era assolutamente nello stile di Kaori. Senza che glielo si dovesse ricordare, lei sapeva che lui doveva sapere dove si trovava in ogni momento della giornata. Era stata spesso rapita per sapere che, se lui avesse saputo che lei non si trovava dove avrebbe dovuto in un determinato momento, lui avrebbe capito immediatamente che c'era un problema. Lei lo avvertiva quando semplicemente andava a gettare la spazzatura o a fare compere. I suoi risvegli a colpi di martello servivano anche a quello, lo avvisavano che era per lei giunto il momento di andare alla stazione per controllare la lavagna dei messaggi. Il fatto che fossero già passati due o tre giorni non lasciava alcun dubbio nella sua mente che non si trattava di un rapimento, avrebbe avuto notizie in merito altrimenti. Il problema principale era che, se sapevano quando Miki se n'era andata, non sapevano il momento esatto in cui Kaori aveva tagliato la corda...  
Mick l'aveva vista la sera, ma non la mattina dopo. Visto che lei gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto lavorare con Eriko per delle foto all'aperto, ciò dimostrava che Kaori avesse pianificato il suo colpo. Si era concessa una giornata prima che Mick iniziasse a preoccuparsi, e sapeva che l'americano non avrebbe potuto raggiungere Ryo fino alla sera dopo visto che lui spegneva il cellulare in giornata. Il dettaglio che Mick aveva fornito...due giorni...lei aveva messo in conto due giorni...la sera stessa in cui Mick l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta, lei era scappata. Sapendo che Mick non si sarebbe peoccupato di non vederla il giorno successivo, dato che non si sarebbe dovuta trovare lì. Quindi avrebbe cominciato a fare domande il giorno dopo ancora, ma non avrebbe potuto raggiungere Ryo fino a sera...cosa che era successa, anche se era stato lui a chiamare...oppure, lei aveva messo in conto di tornare in due giorni, e lo avrebbe chiamato lei stessa...ma aveva tenuto in conto un giorno circa la reazione di Mick...quindi, fondamentalmente due giorni...  
Ryo ricordava di aver tirato un pugno sul tavolo in quel momento, mentre pensava...si ricordò che Mick si era alzato in piedi e aveva visto Saeko fare un gesto con la mano verso di lui per fermarlo e non disturbare il filo delle sue riflessioni...  
Perdendosi nel suo ragionamento, ne aveva ripreso il filo dopo il discorso di Mick. Ma tornava sempre sullo stesso punto. Kaori avrebbe dovuto lasciargli un messaggio. Lei non lo mostrava, ma era più preparata di quanto non lasciasse credere. E sapeva che lui l'avrebbe sempre trovata se solo si fosse dimostrata capace di fare come Pollicino...allora perché non aveva trovato niente? Kaori aveva imparato a ragionare come lui. Molti si stupivano che loro due fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda a tal punto. Allora perché, questa volta, lui non riusciva a seguirla? Due giorni, aveva contato due giorni al massimo prima di tornare...Ryo aveva alzato la testa. No...non due giorni prima di tornare...aveva contato una notte, un giorno intero e un'altra notte prima di tornare...Mick non avrebbe dovuto vedere nulla, il che lo portava a credere che lei avesse voluto nascondere qualcosa. Ma aveva contato sul fatto che, se non fosse tornata in tempo, Mick lo avrebbe contattato...si era concessa giusto un po' di tempo prima che lui fosse avvertito. Solo un limite di tempo nel caso in cui...a quel punto, si era prosciugato. Si era alzato ed era andato alla finestra per lasciare il suo sguardo sulla città senza nemmeno vedere lo spettacolo che formavano le luci della notte.  
Kaori aveva qualcosa a che fare che aveva un legame con la partenza di Miki. Partenza che aveva avuto luogo una settimana prima...quindi Miki avrebbe dovuto essere di ritorno e Kaori era partita a cercarla? Ma dove? La sua partner lo sapeva. Sapeva dove, sapeva perché, sapeva come...sapeva ed era partita a sistemare il problema in una sera, o meglio in una notte...aveva progettato la sua partenza...aveva programmato tutto e aveva contato di risolvere il problema in un giorno. E rientrare al riparo della notte in modo che Mick non si rendesse conto dell'inganno...ma Kaori Makimura era la metà di City Hunter, aveva contato sul fatto che Mick se ne sarebbe accorto il mattino dopo. Quindi sapeva che c'era il rischio che non sarebbe tornata. Altrimenti, si sarebbe concessa un periodo più lungo di assenza, e avrebbe avvertito Eriko in modo che non si preoccupasse se non la vedeva. Ma non l'aveva fatto. Il che portava Ryo a credere che lei DESIDERASSE che si notasse la sua ricerca al mattino del secondo giorno...  
"Due giorni"  
"Due giorni cosa?"  
"È il limite che si è data. Un giorno prima che tu te ne rendessi conto, Mick. Un altro prima che io venissi avvertito"  
"Chi? Kaori? Ma Ryo, non poteva sapere che non potevo raggiungerti. Non poteva sapere che avresti chiamato. Non ha senso"  
"Lei lo chiama tutte le sere. Lo sapeva"  
Falcon aveva risposto al suo posto ed era seguito il silenzio, ognuno cercava nella sua testa un dettaglio, una soluzione.  
"Quindi, Kaori ha lasciato una traccia dietro di sé"  
Saeko era giunta alla sua stessa conclusione. Ma proprio come lui, non sapeva il dove. Si era voltato di nuovo verso di loro e si era avvicinato al tavolo prima di sporgersi in avanti e di posarci le mani, come se avesse potuto leggere una mappa, una direzione da seguire.  
"Torniamo indietro: Miki va via una settimana prima. Kaori sa perché e decide di andare a cercarla"  
"E come ci sei arrivato?"  
Lo sguardo che aveva lanciato al suo collega americano lo aveva fatto tacere immediatamente.  
"Okay, lo sai, è tutto"  
"Pianifica i suoi colpi durante la settimana in cui Miki non c'è, dando tempo a lei sistemare le cose, ma anche a se stessa di prepararsi"  
Un grugnito rispose. Umi non aveva apprezzato che ciò equivalesse a mettere tutto sulle spalle di sua moglie, ma lui stesso vedeva solo quella soluzione.  
"Dice a Mick che lui non la vedrà il giorno dopo e probabilmente va via la notte stessa. Il che significa che aveva contato di rientrare la notte successiva..."  
"E dato che aveva dato a Mick solo un giorno, contava sul fatto che se qualcosa fosse andato storto, lui se ne sarebbe reso conto il secondo giorno della sua assenza"  
"È quello che penso anch'io, Saeko. Si è data un giorno prima che Mick lo notasse, e un altro prima che io venissi avvertito...quindi sapeva che correva dei rischi e contava su di me per riuscire a trovarla"  
"Non avanziamo più di così, Ryo...non è che ti abbia lasciato un messaggio per dirti che aveva bisogno di aiuto"  
Quattro teste erano scattate all'ultima osservazione di Mick. E nel silenzio che era seguito, Ryo aveva afferrato il suo cellulare, le sigarette e il cappotto prima di prendere le chiavi che erano rimaste sul tavolo a piedistallo vicino alla porta d'ingresso e uscire di corsa...nella tromba delle scale, tre paia di scarpe erano rotolate giù per i gradini della sua scia.  
"Fuck!"  
Era stata l'unica parola che Mick aveva pronunciato prima di seguirlo. Perché la cosa gli era passata di striscio. Perché si era sorpreso del fatto che Kaori, da Makimura che era, non se ne fosse accorta. Mick aveva lanciato un pugno rabbioso contro il muro mentre entrava nel garage con gli altri due mentre la Mini di Ryo si stava allontanando a tutta velocità.  
"Fuck!"  
Perché nel cuore di Shinjuku, in una stazione ferroviaria dove passavano migliaia di persone, quando non appariva da mesi...c'era un XYZ ad attendere.


	9. Una ricerca disarmante

Aveva passato l'ultima settimana a guardarlo. A guardare lui che non toglieva gli occhi da lei. Per una settimana aveva fatto in modo che lui potesse mettere piede in quell'ospedale, aveva lasciato il suo capezzale, soltanto una volta? Non ne era sicura...passava di lì almeno una volta al giorno, ma da quando lui aveva potuto rientrare in quella stanza, lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di metterci piede. E la cosa non l'avrebbe sorpresa se anche gli altri si fossero trovati nella sua stessa situazione. Quella stanza era diventata un santuario da una settimana. Un santuario dove nessuno osava entrare. Persino le infermiere che lei aveva visto fare avanti e indietro. Facevano meno rumore possibile entrando lì. Da quando lui era entrato in quel luogo, era come se intorno a loro si fosse formata una bolla che nessun altro poteva o voleva rompere. City Hunter era in quella stanza, e City Hunter erano solo loro. Loro due. Un intero, che rifiutava il resto del mondo senza esserne veramente consapevole. Ma in un certo senso, poteva capirlo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per poter fare come lui, l'uomo che una volta aveva creduto di amare. No...lo aveva amato...aveva soltanto capito troppo tardi che non aveva mai avuto un posto nel suo cuore...eppure ci aveva creduto. Aveva pensato che lui potesse provare dei sentimenti per lei. Ci aveva creduto? Davvero? O aveva voluto crederci? Pensandoci, sulla soglia di quella stanza d'ospedale, Saeko si disse che, alla fine, aveva avuto la stessa reazione di Ryo. Aveva tentato di fuggire i suoi sentimenti, cercando di convincere se stessa che era innamorata di un altro. Certo, Ryo lo faceva mettendosi a correre dietro a tutte le altre donne, ma lei lo aveva fatto convincendosi di essere innamorata di Ryo Saeba. E in seguito era stato ancora più facile, l'aveva salvata dall'avere rimpianti...quindi erano così stupidi, entrambi? O il problema veniva dagli stessi Makimura? Che li si doveva amare rimanendo zitti. Che non ci si sentiva all'altezza di vivere una storia d'amore con loro...no, il problema proveniva da loro stessi, erano troppo codardi per ammettere i propri sentimenti...  
Solo che Ryo aveva appena scoperto ciò che lei aveva scoperto anni prima. Che faceva ancora più male vivere con il rimpianto di non averlo detto quando se ne aveva ancora l'opportunità...  
Ma a differenza di lei, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone poteva avere ancora una possibilità...all'epoca, lei aveva esitato tra due uomini per rendersi conto troppo tardi che non era il caso...lo aveva capito solo quando Hideyuki era morto, che era verso di lui che il suo cuore pendeva...allora aveva preferito nasconderlo, costringendosi a credere che sarebbe stato Ryo a ottenere la sua preferenza, alla fine...e che lui l'avrebbe contraccambiata...sì, ma poi, Kaori Makimura era riapparsa nella vita di Ryo Saeba.  
Riapparizione, non aveva capito che in seguito che lo era stata...ma già al tempo, negli occhi di Ryo c'era una fiamma che esisteva solo per la ragazza, e Saeko aveva capito di essersi illusa e allo stesso tempo di dover affrontare i propri rimpianti...ma come avrebbe potuto combattere contro la sorellina adorata del suo amore? Non avrebbe mai potuto. Non solo non voleva ferire quella ragazza che era diventata una donna ma, del resto, non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza agli occhi di Ryo...non lo era mai stata...e avrebbe potuto giurare che Hideyuki lo sapesse. Che sapesse che quei due si erano conosciuti molto tempo prima del loro incontro ufficiale.  
Che quei due erano attratti come calamite l'uno verso l'altra...per non dire che erano come amanti in sospeso...  
Saeko aveva sentito parlare di Kaori durante gli anni di collaborazione con Hideyuki ma non l'aveva mai incontrata prima della morte di lui...mentre Ryo Saeba...Hideyuki l'aveva lanciato direttamente sulla sua sorellina...aveva sentito la storia secondo la quale il maggiore dei Makimura avesse ingaggiato City Hunter per ritrovare sua sorella. Ma lei sapeva anche che lui era abituato ad alcune reazioni di Kaori. E l'avrebbe potuta trovare lui stesso, Ryo l'aveva incontrata proprio quel giorno in strada....  
Ma Saeko conosceva anche l'incontro precedente tra le due metà attuali di City Hunter, Mick gliel'aveva raccontato una sera in cui era ubriaco. E l'ispettrice aveva idea che anche il suo amore lo avesse saputo...perché avrebbe gettato il perverso numero 1 del Giappone alla ricerca della sua meravigliosa sorellina? E alla sua morte, lei era pronta a scommettere che avesse volutamente affidato Kaori a Ryo. Sapeva che non si sarebbero mai separati. Dopotutto, come diceva spesso, l'unico uomo che avrebbe accettato nella vita di Kaori, era un uomo che avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lei meglio di lui.  
In piedi sulla soglia della stanza d'ospedale, appoggiata allo stipite della porta, Saeko Nogami ripensò a tutto ciò...ma pensava anche a molto altro. Erano passati 36 giorni da quando Kaori Makimura era stata stesa su quel letto, immobile. I dottori inizialmente avevano detto che non avrebbe superato il mese. Ma lei resisteva...mostrava una tenacia di cui lei sola era capace...e il fatto che avesse superato il limite di 30 giorni rassicurava l'ispettrice...ma non poteva permettersi di sperare ulteriormente...non poteva...avrebbe fatto troppo male se la speranza non fosse stata realizzata...  
Non poteva perché aveva ancora nella mente l'immagine del corpo che avevano scoperto 36 giorni prima...  
Ma Saeko sapeva anche che poteva sbagliarsi...dopotutto, non aveva pensato che Kaori Makimura fosse morta quando i suoi occhi si erano posato su di lei in quella fabbrica in disuso? Avrebbe ricordato quell'immagine fino alla sua morte. Proprio come ricordava nei dettagli la notte che aveva preceduto quella scoperta.  
Erano passati più di 37 giorni da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata da parte di Mick, una sera, da quando la sua vita si era scossa. Le loro vite si erano tutte scosse. Ricordava ancora il tono della voce di Mick dall'altro capo della linea, in preda al panico come mai aveva sentito fino ad allora, e immediatamente aveva mollato tutto per mettersi alla ricerca della giovane donna. No, di due giovani donne. I suoi colleghi e altri subordinati l'avevano guardata come se avesse perso la testa quando aveva lasciato tutto nelle loro mani. Ma si trattava della sorella di Hideyuki, non poteva aspettare in silenzio senza fare nulla, ma aveva cercato e cercato, nessuna traccia di Kaori Makimura era apparsa da nessuna parte dall'ultima volta in cui Mick l'aveva notata. E nemmeno alcuna traccia di Miki.  
Se almeno avesse potuto trovare un solo indizio, ma niente, come se entrambe avessero fatto di tutto per coprire le loro tracce. Saeko si era quasi arresa prima di decidere che non era di nessuna utilità da sola, per raggiungere Mick. Era andata nel suo appartamento ma era vuoto, poi aveva visto le luci a casa di City Hunter e aveva capito che il pervertito americano era stato lì dopo la telefonata. Ma quando era giunta al garage, aveva visto subito la jeep di Falcon, quindi Ryo era stato avvisato ed era tornato da Okinawa. Il che significava che il suo caso di droga poteva essere chiuso. Almeno poteva concentrarsi sulla sorella minore del suo ex compagno di squadra. Aveva salito le scale a due a due nonostante i tacchi alti ed era entrata in casa senza preoccuparsi di bussare. In ogni caso, la porta era rimasta aperta e nessun altro viveva in quell'edificio. Quando era entrata, i tre uomini nella stanza l'avevano appena notata. Ryo non l'aveva evidenziato affatto, ma al tempo stesso, quando aveva pensato a voce alta, non era sembrato stupirsi della sua interferenza...Saeko aveva potuto seguire il corso dei suoi pensieri e quando Mick aveva fatto la riflessione su un messaggio che Kaori si sarebbe lasciata alle spalle se avesse davvero saputo di essere in pericolo, era diventata pallida dalla rabbia e si era data della sciocca, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, avevano perso tempo prezioso per cercare qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto saltare ai loro occhi fin dall'inizio...  
Il tempo di pensarci, e aveva dovuto di nuovo correre giù per le scale per raggiungere i tre uomini. Si erano tutti ammassati nella jeep di Falcon, vale a dire Falcon, Mick e lei, Ryo era già partito nel momento in cui loro stavano uscendo dal garage, e avevano seguito la Mini fino alla stazione ferroviaria. Falcon, come Ryo, non si era nemmeno preoccupato di parcheggiare correttamente e dopotutto, se avesse avuto problemi da quel punto di vista, lei avrebbe potuto gestirlo facilmente. C'erano cose più urgenti da fare. Perché se Kaori aveva lasciato davvero un XYZ sulla lavagna, era perché c'era un'urgenza. L'affare Silver Fox aveva insegnato alla partner di City Hunter che lui non avrebbe più accettato una missione da parte sua, almeno era quello che Kaori Makimura aveva capito...anche se non era la realtà.  
Saeko ricordava perfettamente la visione di Ryo Saeba di fronte alla lavagna. Aveva messo le mani su ciascun lato delle lettere scritte col gesso sulla lavagna, tenendo i pugni chiusi. L'ispettrice aveva notato per prima cosa la rabbia e le domande negli occhi dell'uomo, poi il suo pallore.  
"E cacchio, Kaori! Non puoi mai farla semplice?!"  
Lei aveva poi posato gli occhi sulla lavagna prima di sentire i brividi correrle lungo la spina dorsale. Le tre lettere per chiedere aiuto erano lì, ma il messaggio che seguiva era reso in modo che solo alcune persone potessero cogliere l'allusione. E anche comprendendo l'allusione fin troppo chiaramente, a suo parere, non era riuscita a leggervi nulla.  
-XYZ...trovami prima che inizi a piovere...dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa...MAKIMURA-  
"Ryo..."  
"Lo so, Saeko. Non ha assolutamente senso"  
Saeko era giunta alla stessa conclusione. Prima di tutto la firma stessa, Kaori non si firmava mai usando unicamente il suo nome di famiglia perché per Ryo, Makimura era Hideyuki.  
Avrebbe dovuto firmare 'Kaori', o al limite 'K.Makimura'. Inoltre, perfino il riferimento alla morte di Hideyuki era lampante, non c'era alcuna spiegazione sul perché fosse menzionato. E infine, quale promessa? Avrebbe dovuto essere 'O TU non sarai in grado di mantenere la TUA promessa'...Saeko poteva girare e rigirare la frase nella propria testa, non la capiva. Fino a quando Ryo si era alzato dirigendosi alla biglietteria della stazione...aveva avuto una spiegazione piuttosto tumultuosa con il cassiere ma dopo un po' quello aveva finalmente dato una chiave allo sweeper mentre lei aveva riportato lo sguardo sulla lavagna. Una chiave di deposito?  
Come aveva potuto Ryo coglierlo nel testo? Saeko sospettava che se Kaori aveva scelto di menzionare la notte della morte di suo fratello, soprattutto a Ryo, ci doveva essere una ragione, ma...la notte della morte di Hideyuki...  
Saeko aveva annuito, seguendo Ryo all'armadietto dove sapeva che si sarebbe fermato. La notte della morte di Hideyuki Makimura. Il giorno del compleanno di Kaori Makimura. Una data che lei sapeva che Ryo avrebbe ricordato senza alcun problema...  
'Dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa', menzionava. Kaori chiedeva aiuto a Ryo tramite XYZ, dandogli indicazioni o spiegazioni citando Makimura, poi il deposito della stazione, e gli forniva lo stesso indizio, questa volta affermando che l'affare era molto serio perché lei rischiava la vita. Tutto questo sotto gli occhi di chiunque, nessuno avrebbe potuto capire.  
Mick e Falcon li avevano seguiti in silenzio, senza capire davvero. E Ryo aveva aperto il deposito presso gli unici numeri che avrebbe memorizzato senza difficoltà. Nell'armadietto c'era una busta che Ryo aveva recuperato, ma anche un ricetrasmettitore a lungo raggio. Cosa che ancora una volta dimostrava loro che Kaori aveva fatto di tutto per non lasciare nulla al caso. Ryo era andato al parcheggio, aprendo la busta mentre camminava. E l'ispettrice ricordava di averlo visto impallidire mentre i suoi occhi divoravano la lettera lasciata da Kaori. Apparentemente una breve missiva, dato il poco tempo che Ryo aveva impiegato a leggerla. Ma ogni volta che uno di loro gli aveva chiesto cosa ci fosse scritto, Ryo era rimasto in silenzio. Così avevano finito per stare zitti anche loro.  
"E dove andiamo ora?"  
Mick aveva avuto meno pazienza di lei. Arrivato alle macchine, aveva finito per porre ad alta voce la domanda che tutti si posavano sussurrando. Ma Ryo non aveva risposto subito...aveva sbloccato la sua Mini sul lato del passeggero e aperto il vano portaoggetti per collegare il ricetrasmettitore all'apparecchio di cui la sua auto era appositamente fornita. E dopo un minuto, tuti avevano potuto vedere un punto illuminarsi e rimanere fisso sulla mappa. Poi un altro quando Ryo aveva acceso un altro rilevatore che non avevano avuto tempo di vedere nell'armadietto della stazione.  
"Saluta l'auto di tua moglie, Umi..."  
Il silenzio gli aveva risposto mentre saliva di nuovo in macchina. Umi si era diretto verso la sua jeep e Mick lo aveva seguito. Ma Saeko, prima di seguire i due, aveva avuto il tempo di sentire la voce di Ryo riflettere tra sé.  
"E prega il cielo che non sia successo nulla alla mia a causa sua"  
L'ispettrice aveva visto la Mini partire e, per l'ennesima volta durante la serata, aveva dovuto correre per entrare nella jeep di Falcon prima che fuggisse a sua volta. Ma mentre seguivano la macchina di Ryo fino alla periferia della città, la minaccia che aveva sentito nella voce di Ryo Saeba le risuonava continuamente nelle orecchie.


	10. Ricordi terrificanti

Mentre si dirigeva verso la mensa dell'ospedale, un uomo borbottò sotto i baffi, anche se non ne aveva. Era stato cacciato fuori, perché? Le infermiere avevano deciso che era ora di lavare la sua partner, quindi lui non era il benvenuto. Era sicuro che avrebbe potuto aiutarle. Dopotutto, chi lo sapeva se si prendevano davvero cura di Kaori? Fin dall'inizio, avevano cercato di fargli capire che lei non era presente. Allora, chi gli diceva che quando lui lasciava la stanza, quelle infermiere la trattavano con rispetto? A differenza della gente del loro ambiente, quei dottori che si ritenevano professionisti non sapevano niente. Perché lui sapeva che lei c'era, da qualche parte. Si era semplicemente persa nel suo stesso corpo...lui lo sapeva...poteva ancora sentire la sua anima in lei. E Falcon passava tutti i giorni, anche lui doveva sentirla, quell'anima che calmava non appena ci si avvicinava...se loro potevano ancora sentirla...finché potevano ancora sentirla, Ryo sapeva che lei era lì, da qualche parte. Era sufficiente perché lei trovasse la strada per tornare da loro...da lui...si sarebbe svegliata. La sua Kaori non era una che rimaneva sdraiata a letto.  
E poi, aveva accettato un XYZ da lei, si aspettava di ricevere un pagamento. Ci avrebbe anche aggiunto gli interessi. Dopotutto, aveva portato a termine il suo caso e continuava a sorvegliare la sua cliente...per ogni giorno da quando l'aveva trovata, avrebbe aggiunto gli interessi. Un sorriso sognante toccò le labbra di Ryo Saeba...uhm...quanti giorni erano trascorsi da quando l'aveva trovata? 38 giorni...erano 38 giorni quella mattina...aveva fatto bene a dire a Saeko di dimenticare la sua lista di debiti...avrebbe avuto cose migliori da fare. E poi, mai Saeko era riuscita ad avere una lista così lunga. Anche rimuovendo i primi 28 giorni in cui non era rimasto al suo capezzale, ne rimanevano ancora 10. Ma in un certo senso, non era rimasto con lei perché stava terminando la missione, quindi sarebbe tornato al punto di partenza: 38 giorni...  
Sperava solo che Mick non avesse avuto il tempo di avere lo stesso pensiero. Anche se...se Mick aveva contato come lui, quando lei si fosse svegliata avrebbe avuto bisogno di una guardia del corpo...uhm...forse avrebbe dovuto inserire l'argomento in una conversazione. Con un po' di fortuna, avrebbe avuto una cliente a vita...Ryo scosse la testa, cercando qualcosa da mangiare nell'accogliente vetrina della caffetteria...ecco cosa si era ridotto a fare per cercare di dimenticare. A Kaori non sarebbe bastata tutta la vita per fargli dimenticare le immagini che aveva in mente.

 

Alla stazione, aveva avuto un momento in preda al panico di fronte alla lavagna. All'inizio non aveva capito niente, e meno comprendeva, più si sentiva prendere dal panico, il che faceva in modo che non capisse affatto.  
"E cacchio, Kaori! Non puoi mai farla semplice?!"  
Ryo aveva inspirato profondamente per cercare di schiarirsi le idee e riguadagnare parte della sua leggendaria calma prima di rileggere il messaggio che la sua metà gli aveva lasciato.  
-XYZ...trovami prima che inizi a piovere...dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa...MAKIMURA.-  
L'XYZ era chiaro. Ma era l'unica e sola cosa su quella dannata lavagna a esserlo. Il 'Trovami prima che cominci a piovere' gli aveva provocato dei sudori freddi. Kaori non parlava mai con lui della morte del fratello, mentre l'allusione in quel caso era lampante. Ma ciò che gli aveva provocato sudori freddi era l'implicazione della scelta delle parole...Maki era morto sotto la pioggia...'MAKIMURA', Ryo si era chiesto perché avesse scelto di usare il nome con cui aveva sempre chiamato il suo ex partner. Makimura era Hideyuki per lui, non per lei.  
'Dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa'...quell'osservazione aveva turbato maggiormente Ryo in quel momento. Era stato lui a fare una promessa a Maki, non lei...  
-XYZ...Trovami prima che inizi a piovere...dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa...MAKIMURA.-  
"Ryo..."  
"Lo so, Saeko. Non ha assolutamente senso"  
Perché tutto l'XYZ ruotava intorno a Makimura? Aveva lasciato un altro messaggio sulla sua tomba? Ryo aveva preso fiato e aveva riflettuto...XYZ...lì, da lì partiva la fonte, così che lui potesse trovare il messaggio. Quindi, era un messaggio per City Hunter...ma era lei la parte di City Hunter che di solito prendeva i messaggi...era sbagliato? Non era un messaggio per City Hunter, ma per Ryo Saeba? Un messaggio che Mick non avrebbe capito anche se avesse prestato attenzione...un messaggio che solo lui poteva capire? In quel caso, non era col riferimento a Makimura, ma a loro.  
-XYZ...Trovami prima che inizi a piovere...dove non potrò mantenere la mia promessa...MAKIMURA.-  
Ryo aveva sentito la speranza rinascere in lui. Leggendo il messaggio in una volta, la firma gli aveva fatto immediatamente ricordare la morte di Makimura...ma il messaggio in sé riguardava il tempo...XYZ...La morte di Maki era avvenuta la notte del compleanno di Kaori...la promessa che lei aveva fatto era stata quella di passare tutti i loro compleanni insieme...il compleanno di Kaori...31 marzo...l'unica data di cui lei era sicura che lui si sarebbe ricordato...  
'XYZ...Trovami...3103...dove troverai un regalo'.  
Era talmente semplice che quasi l'aveva mancato, e allo stesso tempo, abbastanza complicato perché lui fosse l'unico a capire. Ryo aveva praticamente corso fino alla biglietteria...e aveva dovuto usare molta persuasione e moderazione per ottenere la chiave del deposito 3103...nell'armadietto aveva trovato due ricetrasmettitori a lunga gittata insieme a una lettera. Due trasmettitori per due donne. Kaori non sapeva dunque dove fosse diretta Miki all'inizio, ma aveva messo una spia su di lei, probabilmente sulla sua macchina, e ne aveva tenuta una per sé nel caso le cose fossero andate male. Ryo era corso fuori verso la sua Mini, aprendo la lettera che la partner gli aveva lasciato.  
"E dove andiamo ora?"  
E mentre leggeva, la rabbia era aumentata un po'...ma non aveva detto nulla...Kaori aveva scelto di non dire nulla, dunque lui aveva fatto lo stesso...ma diceva a se stesso che quelle due lo avrebbero sentito...non appena giunto all'auto, aveva collegato un trasmettitore e poi l'altro. Entrambi rimanevano immobili, ma uno lampeggiava e l'altro no...  
"Saluta l'auto di tua moglie, Umi..."  
La macchina di Miki era sicuramente il punto che non lampeggiava. Lo sweeper aveva chiuso la portiera sul lato del passeggero prima di intascare la lettera e aveva fatto il giro intorno alla macchina mentre gli altri si stavano dirigendo verso la jeep del gigante.  
"E prega il cielo che non sia successo nulla alla mia a causa sua..."  
Era tornato in macchina ed era partito facendo stridere le gomme verso il punto indicato dai trasmettitori, con gli occhi che spesso tornavano a quello che lampeggiava inesorabilmente.  
"Sto arrivando, Sugar...solo pochi minuti...aspettami ancora un po'..."  
Ma malgrado la lettera lasciata da Kaori, malgrado l'urgenza della situazione che poteva rilevare in quelle righe, non era assolutamente preparato a trovare ciò che avrebbe scoperto in quella fabbrica abbandonata.  
Quando era giunto al luogo indicato, gli altri tre alle calcagna, non aveva potuto avvertire alcuna presenza...tranne quella di Miki, debole ma riconoscibile...e il sangue gli era congelato nelle vene a quel dettaglio. Guardando Falcon e Mick, era stato certo che non c'era più nessuno nella fabbrica, così aveva fatto un passo verso la porta senza prestare attenzione. Erano soli, ne era sicuro e certo. Aveva aperto la grande porta scorrevole che conduceva all'interno, ma si era fermato immediatamente sul posto. Il tempo si era bloccato intorno a lui, nessun suono era più riuscito a raggiungerlo...entrando nella fabbrica, i suoi occhi si erano immediatamente posati su una figura immobile e aveva sentito il proprio cuore smettere di battergli in petto.  
Aveva potuto sentire una mano gelida afferrarlo fino a fargli male. Ma non era stato in grado di muoversi per un momento che gli era parso infinito. Una passerella girava intorno alla fabbrica, dando l'impressione che ci fosse un secondo piano. All'epoca della costruzione dell'edificio, era stata certamente costruita per consentire ai responsabili di poter tenere d'occhio i dipendenti in ogni momento durante le ispezioni senza disturbare il loro lavoro. Ci si poteva accedere tramite una scala fissata a una delle pareti sul lato della fabbrica.  
Al livello del suolo, Miki era legata al muro, i pugni legati sopra la testa, il corpo in avanti, la testa inclinata su una spalla, sembrava incosciente. Chissà da quanto tempo era legata in quel modo. Era coperta di sangue, ma Ryo si era reso immediatamente conto che non era il suo, proprio come le tre persone che lo accompagnavano...era quello della seconda persona presente in quella stanza al loro arrivo. La persona che i suoi occhi avevano cercato entrando, la persona che aveva visto immediatamente, come gli altri, la persona a causa della quale il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere...Kaori Makimura...il tempo aveva ripreso a scorrere quando Mick lo aveva spinto per precipitarsi verso le scale mentre Falcon correva dove si trovava sua moglie. Saeko si era premuta una mano sulla bocca mentre lacrime amare le scorrevano dagli occhi. Sentendo il rumore dei passi di Mick sulle scale, Miki, che fino a quel momento era stata ritenuta incosciente, aveva alzato il viso e guardato l'amico. Ma lui non prestava realmente attenzione a lei in quel momento. Anche prima di entrare, aveva capito che lei stava bene, ma non era lo stesso per la donna che li aveva condotti fin lì.  
Agganciato all'estremità di una fune che era stata passata sopra la ringhiera di sicurezza del ponte, il corpo di Kaori Makimura girava lentamente, segno che quelli che avevano impiccato la giovane donna non se n'erano andati da molto tempo. Ma chi poteva dire per quanto tempo la donna era rimasta così? Con una corda intorno al collo, un pugnale nel petto? Abbastanza a lungo a giudicare dai vestiti di Miki, che era situata sotto, dato che erano impregnati del sangue di Kaori che cadeva, goccia a goccia, lentamente su di lei.  
Falcon si era precipitato verso le due donne nello stesso momento in cui Mick era corso verso le scale. Data la sua altezza, aveva potuto raggiungere Kaori e sollevarla, cercando di alleviare la pressione sulla gola della donna, che era stata percorsa da una convulsione in quel momento. Era ancora viva...era ancora viva...la frase aveva risuonato nella sua testa quando aveva visto la scossa del suo corpo, e in un secondo, tutti i rumori e i colori erano tornati da lui. Il tempo che si era fermato quando aveva posato gli occhi sul suo corpo, aveva ripreso il suo corso quando l'aveva vista muoversi. Allo stesso tempo aveva assimilato le azioni di Falcon ma anche quelle di Mick che era giunto in quel momento sulla passerella.  
"Non toccarla!"  
Aveva indirizzato il grido a Mick che si era immobilizzato subito. Aveva avuto intenzione di tirare su la corda...e Kaori al tempo stesso...Mick avrebbe fatto più male che bene tirandola a sé...Ryo l'aveva capito subito, ma quel grido aveva fermato l'americano sul posto. Per fortuna...era impiccata, in nome di Dio! L'avrebbe tirata per il collo! Non solo avrebbe interrotto l'aria che ancora restava nel suo corpo, ma avrebbe anche rischiato di romperle il collo. Senza pensare a ciò che aveva di fronte, Ryo Saeba aveva tirato fuori la sua Python e aveva puntato. Aveva guardato Falcon annuire, indicando che aveva una buona presa sul corpo della donna e aveva sparato...Per la prima volta nella sua vita, da quando ne aveva coscienza, City Hunter aveva mancato il bersaglio...le sue mani tremavano così tanto che non aveva raggiunto la corda che stava strangolando la sua partner. Aveva respirato, aveva messo l'altra mano sulla Magnum e aveva sparato una seconda volta. Tagliando di netto la corda e liberando Kaori. Falcon aveva lentamente riportato il corpo della giovane a sé prima di posarla a terra. Quando Mick aveva sceso le scale, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone era già accanto a Kaori e Saeko aveva ripreso il controllo di sé per chiamare un'ambulanza.  
Ryo ricordava di essersi inginocchiato al suo fianco e di averle messo le dita sul collo mentre Falcon scioglieva i legami che tenevano prigioniera sua moglie al muro. Ricordava di aver sentito la voce di Miki, una voce singhiozzante ma in piena forma se si ignorava la stanchezza che vi si avvertiva. Ricordava la voce di Saeko che risuonava nelle sue orecchie mentre gli diceva che stava arrivando un'ambulanza, e ricordava meglio di ogni altra cosa di aver fermato i gesti di Mick quando aveva allungato una mano verso il pugnale che perforava il petto di Kaori...Mick doveva essere nelle sue stesse condizioni se per due volte era stato sul punto di fare cose che sarebbero state fatali per Kaori...  
Il pugnale non sembrava aver toccato organi vitali, ma rimuoverlo senza precauzioni avrebbe potuto ucciderla...  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, Ryo ricordava il momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano accorti di un biglietto attaccato al pugnale. Delicatamente, per non spostare la lama, Ryo l'aveva rimosso prima di guardarlo.

-Le persone della nostra specie non hanno amici, né famiglia...siamo mercenari, sicari. Non dimenticare che sei dei nostri, Miki Ijuin. O sii pronta per pagarne le conseguenze...e la prossima volta, evita di portare i tuoi amici con te, sarebbe un peccato che un innocente fosse coinvolto nelle nostre storie.-

Soprattutto, Ryo ricordava che la prima volta da quando aveva incontrato Kaori Makimura quando lei aveva solo 16 anni, City Hunter aveva lasciato il posto all'Angelo della Morte. Poi aveva alzato gli occhi per portarli sulla donna a cui era indirizzata la missiva e che non aveva alcun segno su di sé.


	11. Un risveglio rilassante

Ryo respinse il piatto, non aveva più fame. Ad ogni modo, il cibo servito nell'ospedale era immangiabile...seduto a un tavolo della mensa, lo sweeper si prese la testa fra le mani. Aveva visto la propria vita fermarsi nel vederla lì. Non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire così spaventato o così male un giorno. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare un tale dolore, una tale paura. Immerso nei suoi pensieri, non diede retta alla mano sulla sua spalla che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Signor Saeba? Signor Saeba..."  
Ryo sollevò la testa per affrontare una delle infermiere che si occupava con più frequenza di Kaori. Una donna di una certa età che gli sorrideva senza dire una parola ogni volta che entrava nella stanza della sua partner. Una madre, senza dubbio. Era sempre lei a spingerlo fuori per mangiare un boccone o per andare a lavarsi.  
"Signor Saeba...c'è qualcuno che vorrebbe parlare con lei"  
"Non ho tempo. Se è uno dei dottori, ho già compilato tutti i documenti e non mi interessa cosa pensano delle condizioni di Kaori"  
La donna sorrise all'osservazione.  
"E io sono sicura che lei vuole parlarle"  
Ryo la guardò senza capire. Ma al sorriso della donna, si alzò improvvisamente, facendo cadere la sedia dietro di sé, non osando sperare di aver capito correttamente. L'infermiera sorrise ancora di più, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia.  
"Vada, ci sono alcune donne che è meglio non far aspettare"  
Il cuore dello sweeper gli balzò in petto. Prese il viso della donna fra le mani e la baciò sulla fronte con uno schiocco sonoro prima di scappare. Lei scoppiò a ridere prima di chinarsi per sollevare la sedia.  
"E chi pulisce questo?"  
Senza aggiungere altro, cominciò a pulire il vassoio col pasto che nessuno aveva toccato.

 

Hayato Ijuin, ex mercenario in ritiro, se così si poteva dire, entrò in ospedale. A quell'ora del giorno, le infermiere stavano sicuramente lavando la loro amica. Così, aveva la possibilità di incontrare Ryo in mensa...non sopportava più il silenzio di sua moglie. Voleva aiutarla, ma in cosa? Non sapeva nemmeno perché Miki fosse responsabile di tutta quella storia...solo City Hunter lo sapeva. Falcon aveva analizzato bene la situazione e aveva capito che se Kaori era in quelle condizioni era perché Miki era scomparsa prima di lei e che l'amica l'aveva inseguita, ma non sapeva ancora perché sua moglie fosse andata via durante la loro assenza. Al limite della pazienza, Umibozu aveva deciso quella mattina di affrontare Ryo Saeba e chiedergli spiegazioni. Ma quando Umibozu arrivò nella stanza dove le infermiere approfittavano della sua assenza, si voltò e si diresse in fretta all'uscita. Lui stesso avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni a sua moglie...e stavolta, gli avrebbe risposto, ne era sicuro.

 

Mick Angel, lo sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti, percorreva le strade della città. Come ogni giorno, stava camminando verso l'ospedale dove giaceva il suo primo amore. Come ogni giorno, era sicuro che avrebbe trovato il suo migliore amico al suo capezzale. E come ogni giorno da quando era riuscito a rientrare nell'edificio, sapeva che non avrebbe osato entrare in quella stanza. Era strano, comunque...per 28 giorni aveva vegliato la donna, ma da quando Ryo era tornato dicendogli che stava a lui farlo, non vi aveva più messo piede. Non osava penetrare nella loro bolla...una volta aveva fatto parte di City Hunter, ma quello non era più il suo posto, e la cosa lo aveva colpito sulla soglia della stanza. L'americano attraversò il parco di fronte all'ospedale, vedendo la sagoma di uno sei suoi amici lasciare l'edificio. Gli fece un cenno, ma quando Falcon lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece girare senza una parola, facendolo quasi inciampare per la sua reazione improvvisa.  
"Ehilà! Con delicatezza, orsacchiotto! Ti hanno mai insegnato la dolcezza nella tua giungla?!"  
"Zitto"  
"Ti dispiace lasciarmi? Sto andando a fare visita alla mia amata Kaori"  
"Non oggi"  
Il gigante lo trascinò fuori dal parco. Lui gesticolava come un diavolo, non riusciva a liberarsi dalla morsa che gli imprigionava il polso, né a rallentare il passo di Falcon.  
"E perché non oggi?! Ci vado tutti i giorni! Perché non posso andare oggi?! Vuoi lasciarmi andare, insomma!"  
Falcon lo lasciò grugnendo prima di affrontarlo e sorridergli. Il suo sorriso si allargò rapidamente. Mick pensò che il suo amico cercava di sorridergli, ma era più spaventato che altro.  
"Non oggi"  
"Non oggi! Non oggi! Ho capito! Va bene! È l'unica cosa che ho capito fino ad ora! Ti chiedo PERCHE' NON OGGI!"  
"Perché saresti di troppo, tutto qui"  
"In ogni caso, non cambia nulla, non è che li interrompa o altro!"  
"..."  
Mick osservò mentre il sorriso terrificante del gigante si allargava e le lacrime giunsero ai suoi occhi senza che le potesse controllare, cominciando a sorridere a sua volta.  
"Orsacchiotto...mi stai dicendo quello che penso che tu stia dicendo?"  
"Ti ci è voluto un po' per capire"  
L'americano lo afferrò per un braccio e si diresse verso la città.  
"Cosa stai aspettando Umi?! Non abbiamo nulla da fare qui!"  
Il gigante borbottò qualcosa prima di annuire e voltare le spalle all'ospedale.

 

Camminando per i corridoi dell'ospedale, Saeko Nogami, ispettrice di polizia del distretto di Shinjuku e figlia del prefetto, stava ripensando alla sua vita. A tutto ciò che componeva la sua vita...il suo lavoro, la sua famiglia, i suoi amici...tutta quella storia le aveva fatto aprire gli occhi in qualche modo, niente era mai come sembrava...tutto era solo un'illusione, le persone vedevano solo ciò che si voleva far vedere loro...aveva sempre saputo questo concetto, lo utilizzava più che spesso, ma si era appena accorta che era lo stesso anche per le persone intorno a lei. L'aveva capito solo quando aveva sentito la dichiarazione ovattata di Ryo al capezzale di Kaori...conosceva i sentimenti delle due metà di City Hunter, ma non aveva mai immaginato che Ryo Saeba potesse amare così tanto. Che lui potesse amare in quel modo...proprio come non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di cosa Miki fosse capace. Finalmente lo aveva scoperto a forza di ricerche...Saeko era persa nei suoi pensieri quando un razzo le passò accanto, superandola. Alzando lo sguardo, la donna vide un uomo che conosceva fin troppo bene correre a perdifiato lungo i silenziosi corridoi dell'ospedale.  
"Ryo?"  
Il suo cuore si strinse e gli corse dietro.  
"Mio Dio, no...no..."  
Saeko pregò nel suo cuore perché il peggio non fosse arrivato. Aveva sperato troppo...avevano sperato troppo...ma arrivando alla porta temette di sentire le gambe cedere, quando era a malapena sulla soglia. E per l'ennesima volta da non sapeva nemmeno quanti giorni, le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere giù per le sue guance...ma questa volta scoppiò a ridere quando sentì una voce roca nel silenzio della stanza. Una stanza finalmente...finalmente...divenuta completamente silenziosa.

 

Seduta al bar del suo locale, Miki Ijuin, proprietaria, guardava il fascicolo che aveva di fronte a sé, sul bancone. Era chiuso, ma lei sapeva perfettamente cosa contenesse, il suo passato...tutto il suo passato...lo avevano spedito comunque, prima che l'Angelo della Morte li trovasse e facesse passare loro quanto avevano fatto alla sua partner. Era arrivato un mese prima, Falcon era all'ospedale in quel momento e lei lo aveva nascosto. Aveva pensato di distruggerlo, bruciarlo, ma rivedendo il ricordo delle condizioni di Kaori nella sua testa, non aveva potuto...Kaori aveva scoperto tutto e aveva subito tutto ciò per colpa sua, perché nonostante tutto, era andata a cercarla...nonostante tutto...l'ex mercenaria aveva tenuto il fascicolo per quasi un mese, nascosto, ma l'aveva tirato fuori quella mattina. Non avrebbe cancellato ciò che Kaori aveva sofferto per colpa sua, ma sapeva che doveva mostrarlo a suo marito. Sapeva che doveva dirgli tutto. Quindi era seduta al bancone del bar, in attesa che Falcon tornasse dall'ospedale dove ancora lei non riusciva ad andare. Stava aspettando e sperando...quando fosse tornato, gli avrebbe parlato. E avrebbe pregato...pregato perché lui la volesse ancora, in seguito.

 

"Ry...oooo..."  
L'uomo che portava quel nome aveva le lacrime agli occhi...che Dio maledicesse quella donna per averlo reso così sentimentale. Mai prima di lei aveva pianto. Mai...ma Dio, quanto poteva essere felice di versare quelle lacrime...si sporse in avanti e premette la fronte contro la sua...  
"Sono qui, Sugar"  
"Ry...o"  
"Sono qui...sono qui"  
Ryo le baciò la fronte e sorrise, incrociando i grandi occhi marroni che lo fissavano.  
"Non puoi sapere come mi sei mancata, Sugar..."  
Le lacrime gli scorrevano dagli occhi per cadere sulle guance di Kaori e mescolarsi con quelle che invadevano il viso della giovane donna mentre lo vedeva.  
"Mio Dio...mi hai spaventato a morte, Kao..."  
"Ryo..."  
"Ti proibisco di rifarmi una cosa del genere! Mi senti?!"  
La giovane donna sorrise.  
"Sempre...ti sento...sempre."


	12. Una rinascita emozionante

Ancora una volta era seduto al suo capezzale e la guardava dormire...dormire. Kaori stava dormendo...anche se erano passati diversi giorni da quando la caposala era venuta a cercarlo per avvertirlo in mensa, cinque per la precisione, non riusciva ancora a crederci...il suo angelo si era svegliato...aveva sperato e sperato così tanto che, pur sapendolo, pur avendo visto i suoi occhi aperti, pur avendo sentito il suono della sua voce diventata roca pronunciare il suo nome e pronunciarlo ancora e ancora, si chiedeva se non stesse sognando...  
La voce della giovane donna era leggermente diversa dal suo solito timbro a causa della mancanza d'uso e dell'intubazione che aveva dovuto sopportare, ma era la sua voce. I suoi occhi erano stanchi nonostante fossero rimasti chiusi per così tanto tempo, ma il bagliore che vi brillava c'era solo per lui, erano i suoi occhi. Il suo viso era tirato, ma era il suo, ben sveglio...era lei, viva, che si muoveva, che parlava, che lo guardava...Kaori si era svegliata...e lui non riusciva a crederci. Per più di un mese aveva atteso quel momento. Il momento che i dottori avevano detto che non sarebbe mai arrivato...per più di un mese lo aveva aspettato osservando il minimo dei suoi gesti, eppure non si era preparato. Con la vita che aveva avuto, in fondo a sé non aveva pensato che gli sarebbe stata data una seconda possibilità...che sarebbe stata data a LORO una seconda possibilità...ma Kaori si era svegliata.  
Oh, certo, si era rimessa a dormire, da cinque giorni Kaori si svegliava e tornava a dormire spesso. I dottori dicevano che era normale, che il suo corpo si stava lentamente riprendendo dal suo coma, e in due giorni avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di portarla fuori dall'ospedale. Passava la maggior parte del tempo a dormire, ma lui l'aveva vista sveglia e sapeva che stavolta stava solo dormendo...così si era seduto sul suo capezzale, prendendole le mani e sorvegliandola come faceva ogni giorno da un'eternità oramai...ma questa volta, era diverso. Questa volta sapeva che lei era con lui. Questa volta sapeva che avrebbe potuto portarla a casa. Questa volta, progettava di dirglielo, una volta usciti dell'ospedale...sì, contava di dirglielo...avrebbe portato il suo Sugar Boy a casa, facendola sistemare comodamente nel suo letto, e glielo avrebbe detto...e chissà, con un po' di fortuna, il suo angelo forse avrebbe accettato di andare a stabilirsi nella sua stanza. Ryo sorrise al pensiero, dopotutto, la fortuna sembrava essere dalla sua parte, poteva ancora fantasticare aspettando il risveglio della sua bella. Ma prima sapeva che aveva ancora bisogno di risposo, che doveva rimanere lì per un po' per riprendersi. Dopo...dopo, aveva intenzione di tenerla per sé e recuperare il tempo che avevano perso per colpa sua...lo sweeper rimise a posto la ciocca della donna per l'ennesima volta, sorridendo prima di baciarla sulla fronte.  
"Dormi, Sugar..."  
Ma alzando la testa, i suoi occhi incontrarono uno sguardo nocciola, assonnato ma nitido. Per una volta, lei era presente. Molte volte negli ultimi cinque giorni lei lo aveva guardato, ma stordita per le medicine, non era stata pienamente cosciente...ma questa volta, i suoi occhi erano meno nebbiosi, le sue pupille non erano più dilatate come nei giorni precedenti. Il giorno prima i medici avevano rimosso le ultime flebo che ancora le ostacolavano le braccia. Avevano allo stesso tempo controllato la cicatrizzazione sul suo petto...lui si era trattenuto dal colpire di nuovo il dottore: le infermiere che si occupavano del suo angelo non potevano farlo al suo posto? No, il capo doveva posare gli occhi sul petto del suo angelo...mentre dormiva, per di più. Chi poteva dire cosa faceva da solo in quella stanza con la sua partner?  
"Mi hai trovato"  
La voce della donna lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri oscuri e le sorrise.  
"Certo che ti ho trovato, Sugar, con la pista che mi hai lasciato...ci ho solo messo un po' di tempo prima di rendermi conto che eri persa...solo un po' di tempo, Kao"  
Gli occhi della giovane donna svolazzarono al suono della sua voce che si spezzò sulla fine della frase e lei sollevò la mano per sfiorare le ciocche scure che coprivano la fronte dello sweeper prima di sorridere, vedendo i suoi occhi luminosi. Ne era sicura stavolta, erano lacrime quelle che offuscavano la vista del suo partner.  
"Non importa...sapevo che mi avresti trovato se mi fossi persa...quando lo avessi saputo...questa è la cosa più importante..."  
Ryo le sorrise. Era proprio da Kaori, dopo quello che aveva appena sofferto, trovava ancora il modo di provare a confortarlo quando avrebbe dovuto essere il ruolo di lui. Ma non sapeva ancora come parlarle. Almeno, non quando era sicuro che lei avrebbe sentito quello che aveva da dirle. Ryo afferrò la mano che gli toccava la tempia, la portò alle labbra e baciò il palmo. Sorrise al brivido che vide sul braccio della sua compagna e un bagliore scherzoso apparve nei suoi occhi quando la vide arrossire per il suo gesto.  
"Ad ogni modo, ho risposto a un XYZ...non potevo fallire in una missione...non è un termine che si addice a City Hunter, Kaori, dovresti saperlo da tempo...in più, aggiungerei che ho intenzione di farmi pagare per questo caso, Sugar"  
Le palpebre di Kaori si erano abbassate gradualmente mentre la voce di Ryo calava di ottave mentre le carezzava la guancia con il retro dell'indice. Ma alla fine della frase, lei aprì gli occhi per fissarlo, offesa, ormai troppo abituata a quei giochetti che a lui piaceva farle sopportare.  
"Conti di far pagare la tua partner? E come ti dovrei pagare? Dimentichi che tu sperperi tutto il nostro denaro? Non ho un soldi da darti..."  
L'indice di Ryo lasciò la sua guancia per muoversi negativamente davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre il suo proprietario la fissava sempre con gli stessi occhi vivaci.  
"Ts, ts, ts...Sugar. City Hunter lavora solo per rispondere agli XYZ delle belle donne, l'hai già dimenticato?"  
Kaori lo fissava senza capire davvero dove volesse arrivare...e, dopotutto, doveva solo essere chiaro, il suo cervello non si era ancora sufficientemente recuperato per analizzare il mistero che era Ryo Saeba, in particolare uno così diverso da quando si era risvegliata. Preferì non dire nulla e lasciarlo continure...  
"E poi...ho passato tutti i giorni a osservare la mia cliente, di recente, non ho nemmeno potuto fare una sola visita notturna."  
"..."  
Kaori arrossì, capendo l'allusione, ma non riuscì a dire una sola parola, e il sorriso affascinante dell'uomo al suo capezzale aumentò a quella visione che trovava tra le più deliziose. Si alzò dalla sedia e si mise sul bordo del letto, facendo scorrere l'indice sulla guancia di lei, surriscaldata, prima di scendere a toccare il suo bel collo. I suoi occhi seguirono per un attimo la traccia del suo dito quando incontrarono la pelle leggermente ingiallita del collo, prima di riportarli allo sguardo di lei. Due grandi occhi color nocciola gli facevano delle domande in silenzio. Domande di cui non osava sperare le risposte da molto tempo.  
"O sei diventata come Saeko? Ti rifiuterai anche tu di pagarmi per i miei sudati servizi, Sugar?"  
Sapeva che stava insistendo, ma non poteva farci niente. Non quando lei lo guardava con quei grandi occhi. Non quando poteva vedere il suo corpo rabbrividire mentre si limitava a sfiorarle il collo con un dito. Non quando il suo soprannome gli sfuggì dalle labbra senza poterlo controllare...no, non poteva. Era troppo adorabile in quel momento, persa in quell'arredo bianco che serviva solo a far risaltare il rossore delle sue guance.  
"Non è divertente, Ryo...e io sono la tua partner, non una graziosa cliente che può fare un concorso per signorine mokkori"  
Una traccia di tristezza aveva attraversato la voce della donna, ma Ryo avrebbe potuto notare anche una traccia di speranza di equivalente valore. Continuò a sorridere prima di stringerle la nuca in una mano, delicatamente, in modo da non ferirla nel punto in cui la corda avrebbe potuto spezzare il suo collo così sottile, e andò a posare la fronte sulla sua, non lasciando il suo sguardo un solo momento.  
"Ma lo so bene, Sugar...e sono ancora più serio"  
La giovane donna aveva terribilmente caldo in quell'istante. Le stava dicendo ciò che lei pensava le stesse dicendo? I pensieri turbinavano nella sua testa, all'improvviso aveva le vertigini.  
"Respira, Kaori"  
Respirare...respirare...stava cercando di farle capire che contava di farsi pagare in natura, in mancanza di un'espressione migliore, e voleva che lei fosse in grado di respirare nello stesso tempo? Quell'uomo era pazzo! Lui mormorò qualcosa che lei non capì e la giovane donna deglutì la propria saliva.  
"Cosa?"  
Kaori approfittò del momento per cercare di riprendere fiato e rimettere le idee in ordine al tempo stesso. La mano intorno alla nuca la costrinse a sollevare leggermente la testa e Ryo lasciò uno spazio tra loro per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Ho voglia di baciarti"  
La frase era stata un sussurro, il suo respiro ad accarezzarle le labbra. Si stava di nuovo prendendo gioco di lei? Kaori fissò i suoi occhi scuri, cercando di individuare una sola traccia di scherno. Ma tutto ciò che riusciva a scoprire era tenerezza, speranza, dolcezza...desiderio e un bagliore che aveva già visto ma che non era in grado di nominare.  
"Posso?"  
Arrossendo, lei annuì lentamente. Gradualmente, teneramente, le labbra di Ryo arrivarono a toccare le sue. La sua compagna chiuse gli occhi per lasciarsi invadere dal tenero contatto, ma le labbra di Ryo la lasciarono quasi immediatamente, lasciandosi dietro una traccia leggera come le ali di una farfalla che le sfioravano la pelle. Con la stessa lentezza con cui aveva chiuso gli occhi, li riaprì di nuovo per vedere Ryo che la interrogava con lo sguardo prima di sorridere. Vedendo quel sorriso, Kaori sorrise a sua volta mordendosi le labbra. Ryo grugnì a quella vista e si allontanò da lei prima di alzarsi senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
"Ryo?"  
Non se ne rendeva conto, facendolo, ma quel gesto portò dei dubbi in Kaori, che non capiva. Ryo si passò una mano sulla nuca, fissandola, distesa sul letto d'ospedale, come avrebbe potuto capire? Come dirle che vedere i suoi denti mordersi il labbro inferiore in quel modo, gli dava l'impulso di fare lo stesso con i propri denti? Come dirle che se avesse ceduto al desiderio, avrebbe potuto arrendersi a ben altro, infischiandosene di dove fossero? Ma non poteva lasciarle credere che fosse un gesto avventato...Ryo sorrise alla sua compagna prima di afferrarle la mano abbandonata sulle lenzuola, portandola alle labbra e baciandole le nocche delle dita, un brivido di piacere salì lungo il braccio femminile.  
"Scusa, Sugar, ma penso sia meglio che ti lasci"  
Kaori lo guardò senza capire e lo sweeper si piegò sul suo orecchio.  
"Non tentarmi, Kao. Se non ti lascio ora, immediatamente, non sarò in grado di farlo...questa volta sono serio, Kaori. Intendo fare l'amore con te, ma non così. Non in una dannata stanza d'ospedale"  
Ryo sollevò leggermente la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi un istante, incorniciando il suo viso, così desiderabile in quel momento, con le mani, prima di riaprirli. Poi abbassò gli occhi nei suoi prima di continuare, con voce leggermente più ferma.  
"Tra due giorni ti porterò a casa e allora tu deciderai, Kaori Makimura"  
"Deciderò?"  
La tentazione era troppo grande e tornò a posarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra che aveva sognato troppo a lungo. Si staccò da lei, mordendole il labbro come aveva voluto fare pochi minuti prima. O si trattava di secondi? Il tempo aveva perso ogni logica per lui dal momento in cui Mick aveva risposto al telefono nel loro appartamento. Lo sweeper poggiò la fronte su quella della sua bella, che aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi.  
"Deciderai se vuoi davvero, ma DAVVERO, me Kaori. Se decidi che a conti fatti, tu preferisci continuare come prima, allora..."  
Kaori spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole. Era vero...stava davvero dicendo quelle parole. Le parole che aveva atteso durante tutta la sua vita da adulta...la sua vita sentimentale...parole che non lo dicevano chiaramente, ma era quello che intendevano. E vide Ryo stringere i pugni a quella possibilità, alla possibilità che lei non lo volesse, ma lei non lo lasciò continuare e mise un dito sulle sue labbra che si tormentavano senza ragione.  
"Tu sei l'unico...l'UNICO uomo che io possa amare, Ryo Saeba. Non ti libererai di me ora...è impossibile"  
Ryo sorrise per la sua irruenza prima di mordicchiare delicatamente il dito sulle sue labbra. Nemmeno lei glielo aveva detto direttamente.  
"Se deciderai che mi vuoi, allora ti porterò a casa. Ti porterò a casa e uno dei prossimi giorni, quando sarai completamente guarita, ti porterò nella mia stanza"  
Il rossore sulle guance della giovane donna superava di gran lunga tutti i colori che lui aveva potuto vedere fino ad allora e la rendeva più desiderabile. Gemette di nuovo, sentendosi formicolare alla base dei lombi, e si schiarì la gola prima di continuare sul suo slancio.  
"Allora ti stenderò sul mio letto e farò l'amore con te fino all'esaurimento come sogno ogni notte da solo Dio sa quando"  
La sua partner lo fissò e lui poté vedere quanto le sue parole la turbassero, ma ebbe ancora la forza di porre la sua domanda.  
"Perché hai risposto al mio XYZ e ti devo un colpo?"  
Ryo sorrise, la sua piccola furia cercava davvero di farglielo dire. Ma si era promesso di dirle meglio quelle parole quando si fosse ripresa, quindi non gliele avrebbe dette lì.  
"Perché sei la mia donna, Sugar..."  
Lei voleva aprire la bocca per parlare, ma stavolta fu lui a posare un dito sulle sue labbra. Il suo autocontrollo stava raggiungendo i limiti. Se non lasciava la stanza rapidamente, non poteva essere ritenuto responsabile delle sue azioni. Non per come lei arrossiva. Non per come le sue dita erano serrate sulle lenzuola o per come lo fissava, con gli occhi che a volte deviavano sulle sue labbra. La sfiorò con un ultimo bacio fuggiasco prima di indietreggiare di nuovo.  
"Sogni d'oro, Sugar"  
Le sorrise prima di andare alla porta e la donna appoggiò la testa al cuscino, le guance infuocate, gli occhi che seguivano i suoi movimenti. Arrivato alla porta, si voltò un'ultima volta, il bagliore provocante era riapparso nei suoi occhi.  
"Ma tu mi devi ben più di un colpo, Kaori, preferisco avvertirti...devi riposarti e recuperare le forze"  
Come un felino, sparì, lasciandosi alle spalle una Kaori meraviglata, disorientata, sognante e beffarda tutta in una volta. La giovane donna si portò le mani alle labbra, sorridendo, prima di riordinarsi e di appoggiare la testa sul cuscino...  
Ryo Saeba aveva appena annunciato che aveva intenzione di fare l'amore con lei...con lei...Kaori Makimura...le aveva appena detto che era la sua donna...la sua donna...doveva essere ancora in coma e in preda a un dolce sogno...come quella volta in cui la sua mente aveva immaginato la voce di Ryo fare osservazioni simili, dandole un assaggio di quello che era il suo sogno più profondo.


	13. Un ritorno toccante

Due giorni dopo, Kaori finalmente uscì dall'ospedale che l'aveva accolta per più di un mese e mezzo. Tutti i suoi amici erano passati a trovarla, uno dopo l'altro, lasciando la seconda metà di City Hunter senza un momento di solitudine. Avevano approfittato di accedervi senza paura di disturbare il silenzio di Ryo...ma nei rari momenti in cui era da sola, vale a dire durante le visite fuori orario, Kaori si domandava se il suo partner non facesse apposta a non rimanere solo con lei. Tutti i suoi amici erano passati da lei, tranne una...ma Kaori non aveva fatto domande a Ryo. Conoscendolo come lo conosceva lei, sapeva che Ryo aveva posto fine al problema e aveva scoperto tutto sulla sua migliore amica. Conoscendolo come lo conosceva lei, e per come aveva reagito al suo risveglio, riusciva a indovinare qual era stata la reazione dell'uomo di cui era innamorata con Miki...e per il silenzio che a volte invadeva la stanza in presenza di Ryo e Umibozu, era pronta a scommettere che l'uomo che un tempo era stato soprannominato l'Angelo della Morte era riapparso durante il suo coma. Quindi Kaori non aveva detto nulla.  
Ancora meno a giudicare del silenzio ancora più pesante del solito che proveniva dal gigante...sapeva che Miki stava bene, se si poteva dire così, perché lo aveva chiesto a Mick in un momento in cui Ryo non era con loro. La donna aveva chiesto di restare sola un istante con il suo amico americano per scusarsi, sapeva come aveva dovuto sentirsi Mick realizzando la sua scomparsa, ma all'epoca aveva giudicato che fosse la migliore delle soluzioni...  
Ma Mick l'aveva preceduta con le scuse e Kaori si era resa conto di quanto lui si riteneva responsabile. Aveva scosso la testa e teso le braccia quando i suoi occhi blu erano annegati nelle lacrime. Sopra la sua spalla, aveva potuto incrociare uno sguardo oscuro che li fissava stranamente dal finestrino sopra la porta della sua camera e Kaori aveva sorriso vedendo le diverse espressioni attraversare quegli occhi che adorava.  
"Ho una Python puntata alla nuca o non ancora?"  
La giovane donna aveva nascosto il viso nel collo del suo amico, il suo migliore amico, mordendosi le labbra e arrossendo. Era veramente difficile nascondere qualcosa all'americano. Ed era scoppiata a ridere quando le braccia di Mick si erano chiuse su di lei, con le mani a scivolare deliberatamente sui suoi fianchi. Le sopracciglia sopra lo sguardo nero si erano unite nel non vedere spuntare alcun martello e aveva aperto la porta. Mick si era allontanato da lei, rivolgendosi a Ryo Saeba, le braccia alzate.  
"I didn't do anything! Nothing at all!"  
"Idiot"  
Ryo aveva fissato la sua partner inarcando un sopracciglio, ma un'infermiera era giunta per avvertire che il tempo delle visite era terminato, quindi non aveva detto niente, accontentandosi di baciarle la fronte, prima di tirarsi dietro un Mick recalcitrante che stava trascinando i piedi urlando che anche lui voleva baciare la sua amata Kaori...  
Era accaduto il giorno prima, Kaori non aveva visto il suo partner da allora. Si era svegliata presto e si era preparata rapidamente prima di sedersi sul suo letto ad attendere, aveva perfino avuto il permesso di farsi la doccia...aveva dovuto passare la giornata a fare esami per verificare che fosse in buone condizioni per uscire, poi aveva atteso la sera quando Ryo fosse giunto a prenderla per portarla a casa...Casa, era la prima volta che aveva sentito lo sweeper pronunciare quella parola, e le aveva scaldato il cuore...  
Stranamente, non sentiva male da nessuna parte. Ricordava la corda che le aveva stretto il collo, e ricordava fin troppo bene il dolore al petto quando era stata pugnalata, per non parlare di tutti i colpi che aveva ricevuto prima che uno degli uomini riuscisse a bloccarla, e senza contare quelli che le erano piovuti addosso in seguito...Inizialmente, nessuno era riuscita a fermarla. Kaori aveva programmato bene il suo colpo. Dall'inizio alla fine. Conosceva la sua migliore amica e, visto il fascicolo che era riuscita a ottenere sugli uomini che frequentavano il bar quando Umi non c'era, si era presto resa conto che Miki avrebbe approfittato dell'assenza di suo marito per provare a risolvere il problema. Aveva dunque messo un rilevatore sulla macchina di Miki e aveva pazientemente aspettato che lei si mettesse in marcia. La metà di City Hunter aveva previsto che sarebbe partita di notte, per non destare i sospetti di Mick, e Miki non l'aveva delusa. Aveva trascorso i primi due giorni dopo la partenza di Miki a cercare e a fare il giro di tutti i luoghi ella zona in cui la sua amica avrebbe potuto essere prelevata, a partire da dove era stata abbandonata la sua auto. Poi, nei giorni successivi, una volta che li aveva trovati, aveva trascorso le sue notti a spiare i più piccoli dettagli. A contare e ricontare il numero di uomini, a notare le loro piccole abitudini. Aveva attaccato solo una volta sicura del suo colpo. La dozzina di uomini presenti sulla scena non si attendeva davvero di avere visite, ancora meno quella di una graziosa donna come lei, che maneggiava il bazooka con tanta destrezza. Aveva sistemato facilmente i sette tizi che erano rimasti all'esterno. Ma quando era entrata, aveva creduto di contarne 12 in tutto, invece erano 13...aveva avuto il tempo di metterne tre k.o. all'interno della fabbrica prima di posare gli occhi su Miki, ma quando aveva capito il messaggio che lei stava cercando di farle comprendere, il calcio di una pistola le era piombato sopra la tempia e lei era caduta, stordita all'istante sul posto.  
Quando aveva ripreso conoscenza, non ci aveva messo molto per capire che quegli uomini avevano approfittato della sua incapacità per sfogarsi su di lei. Ognuna delle sue estremità le faceva male, senza dubbio l'avevano presa a calci e colpita con le impugnature dei fucili. Erano gli unici colpi che conosceva che potessero fare così male. E lei era abituata a subire qualsiasi tipo di colpo essendo la partner di City Hunter. Intontita, aveva alzato la testa e incontrato lo sguardo lacrimoso di Miki, allora le aveva sorriso, dopotutto, la sua amica non le aveva chiesto niente, non era responsabile, era stata lei che aveva deciso di interferire...Kaori si era scusata mentalmente con l'amica e le aveva sorriso tristemente. Visto che era stata presa, la sua opzione di salvataggio si sarebbe messa in moto...Ryo si sarebbe messo a caccia, lei aveva sperato di non dover arrivare a quel punto. La sua amica aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere i suoi segreti, ma con Ryo invischiato, la cosa non sarebbe durata a lungo. Kaori non ricordava per quanto tempo era stata legata, ma ricordava che a un certo punto, alcuni degli uomini erano tornati di corsa nella fabbrica e avevano parlato in privato con l'uomo che sembrava essere il loro capo.  
L'uomo aveva imprecato in una lingua che aveva pensato fosse spagnolo prima di iniziare a urlare comandi. Poi aveva guardato Miki con un sorriso demente e aveva sussurrato qualcosa nel suo orecchio. La metà di City Hunter ricordava di aver visto gli occhi sporgenti per l'orrore di Miki atterrare su di sé mentre l'uomo in questione si era messo a scrivere su un pezzo di carta. Poi le si era avvicinato, mettendo il pezzo di carta sul suo petto. Kaori era stata sul punto di urlargli addosso affinché rimuovesse le sue zampe sporche da lei, ma lui le aveva mozzato il respiro pugnalandola, proprio al centro del petto, attaccando allo stesso tempo il biglietto sul suo corpo...poi, l'aveva trascinata su per una rampa di scale e lei aveva perso Miki di vista. Ricordava di aver sentito le auto partire e andare, ma aveva prestato più attenzione alla corda che le veniva messa intorno al collo. Aveva voluto difendersi, ma il dolore glielo aveva impedito, poi era stata spinta...l'unica cosa che ricordava era quando aveva aperto gli occhi, piantandoli in quelli pieni di lacrime di Ryo che gli diceva che lui era lì.  
Ma stranamente, non sentiva dolore da nessuna parte. Kaori sollevò meccanicamente la mano sul suo petto, dove una cicatrice ora adornava il suo corpo...il mese in cui era entrata in coma era servito a qualcosa, non sentiva dolore, e nel tempo che ci aveva messo a svegliarsi, non solo i suoi lividi era spariti, ma i medici avevano avuto il tempo di rimuovere i punti. Se non l'avesse vissuto di persona, e si fosse incontrata camminando per strada, non l'avrebbe immaginato.  
Kaori sobbalzò quando due forti braccia scivolarono sotto le sue gambe per sollevarla. Meccanicamente, cercò di afferrare qualcosa, e si ritrovò con le braccia a circondare il collo dell'uomo che l'aveva sollevata come una sposa.  
"Ryo!"  
"Felice di vedere che ti ricordi di me, Kaori"  
"Mi hai spaventato!"  
"È colpa tua. Non dovevi perderti nei tuoi pensieri...pensavi a me, per caso?"  
La giovane donna arrossì mentre lo fissava. Dio, lui amava tormentarla, vero? Come era arrivato senza che lei se ne accorgesse? Eppure era abituata a notare la sua presenza anche nel sonno...specialmente quando lo aspettava. Senza aggiungere una parola, Ryo uscì dalla stanza, con le braccia ancora cariche della donna.  
"Ryo, lasciami per terra! Posso camminare"  
"Nh, nh...regola dell'ospedale, i pazienti devono uscire sulla sedia a rotelle"  
"Allora perché non ne ho una?"  
"Preferiresti davvero la sedia a rotelle alle mie braccia? Mi offendi!"  
"Idiota"  
Poteva dire quello che voleva, ma non avrebbe mai preferito uscire dall'ospedale in altro modo. La giovane donna strinse le braccia intorno al suo collo e vi nascose il viso bruciante mentre sentiva le varie risatine e le osservazioni delle infermiere che incrociavano in quei corridoi solitamente deserti. Il tragitto verso il parcheggio fu veloce grazie ai lunghi passi dello sweeper. La misa a terra per un momento quando raggiunsero la Mini, ma tenne un braccio intorno alla sua vita per aprirle la porta, imprigionandola per un momento tra il suo corpo e la macchina. Poi l'aiutò a sistemarsi prima di fare il giro e mettersi al volante. Kaori lo osservò guidare in silenzio, ma tra la lunga giornata appena trascorsa a causa degli esami e il rassicurante ruggito dell'auto, i suoi occhi si chiusero suo malgrado. Aveva così tante cose da dirgli...tante domande da fargli...ma il suo corpo vinse le sue obiezioni e la giovane donna si addormentò nonostante tutto durante il breve viaggio di ritorno verso casa.  
Ryo sistemò l'auto nel parcheggio del loro palazzo e si sorrise mentre si voltava verso la sua passeggera. La sua giornata doveva esserle sembrata interminabile. Kaori non sopportava di stare a letto senza fare niente. Scese dall'auto e fece il giro ad aprirle la portiera col minor rumore possibile. Lo sweeper si chinò sulla sua partner e le slacciò la cintura prima di raddrizzarsi e sistemarle la solita ciocca, in un gesto divenuto familiare. Poi la sollevò di nuovo e si diresse verso le scale, lasciando l'auto aperta dietro di sé. Nessuno gliel'avrebbe rubata, non c'era nulla da temere in quel garage. Kaori aprì leggermente gli occhi quando giunsero al loro piano e Ryo sorrise mentre apriva la porta del loro appartamento.  
"Ehi...benvenuta a casa"  
Quella frase valeva per lei ma anche per lui...la sua casa...finalmente, quell'appartamento poteva diventare di nuovo la sua casa, non un luogo infestato dalla sua presenza. Ryo entrò e la mise a terra per un momento per chiudere la porta dietro di loro. E per una volta, uno strano suono fece la sua apparizione. Ryo chiuse a chiave. Mai quando erano stati lì presenti, o anche assenti per la maggior parte del tempo, la porta era stata chiuse a chiave...aveva detto che l'avrebbe sequestrata non appena fosse tornata...lo sweeper la riprese tra le braccia senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di accendere la luce, vedeva molto bene nell'oscurità.  
"Ryo, posso camminare"  
"E se mi piacesse portarti?"  
La domanda era stata fatta di getto e Kaori non trovò risposta, stava ancora lottando per familiarizzare con quel nuovo aspetto di Ryo. Anche con le loro numerose clienti, non era mai stato così...no, quel Ryo Saeba c'era solo per lei...e se gli piaceva portarla, si sarebbe lasciata portare senza una parola per opporsi...aveva aspettato abbastanza a lungo per trovarsi tra le sue braccia, non si sarebbe lamentata ora che finalmente succedeva. Ryo si fermò un momento sul pianerottolo e sembrò esitare. Kaori arrossì, capendo la ragione. Il suo sguardo andava su entrambi i lati del piano, cercando di decidere dove lasciarla. Alla fine, scelse e andò nella stanza della donna la cui porta era aperta senza una parola. Entrò senza alcuna esitazione e andò verso il letto dove lasciò il suo carico. Distesa sul letto, Kaori guardò l'uomo che si chinava su di lei, come riluttante a liberarla.  
"Vado a farmi una doccia. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
Lei scosse la testa in silenzio prima di vederlo andare, poi i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sulla porta. Quindi aveva ragione, Ryo sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nell'esprimere ad alta voce alcuni dei suoi pensieri, ma sembrava anche volerla evitare. E la giovane donna si chiese perché, prima di domandarsi se sarebbe tornato di nuovo.

 

Ryo entrò nella doccia e girò i rubinetti al massimo. Cosa stava facendo? Si comportava come un adolescente con la sua prima ragazza...quel pensiero lo fece sorridere, perché in un certo senso, non era completamente sbagliato. Tutte le donne che aveva avuto finora erano state solo conquiste di una notte, nulla più. Kaori era diversa, quindi in un certo senso poteva essere considerata la sua prima 'ragazza'...  
Ma non sapeva più come comportarsi con lei. Che lei ci fosse o meno, lo rendeva pazzo...due sere prima, quando l'aveva baciata per la prima volta, non aveva avuto il tempo di farsi tutte quelle domande. Lei aveva aperto i suoi occhi luminosi per la prima volta e lui aveva reagito senza pensarci, l'aveva baciata e le aveva detto quelle parole senza esserne davvero consapevole...no, sbagliato, sapeva perfettamente cosa stava facendo. Le frasi che le avevano dette erano state totalmente pensate e rese in modo da turbarla...ma anche per mollare un po' di pressione...allora perché era paralizzato dalla paura ora che la sua partner era tornata a casa?  
La paura...Ryo uscì dalla doccia e si guardò allo specchio. Era spaventato...ancora una volta, aveva paura di affrontare i suoi sentimenti per lei. Aveva paura di metterle fretta volendo troppo, troppo velocemente e di essere alla fine rifiutato...  
-"Tu sei l'unico...L'UNICO uomo che io possa amare, Ryo Saeba. Non ti libererai di me adesso...è impossibile".-  
Ryo si asciugò meccanicamente e andò nella sua stanza. Una volta lì, lasciò cadere l'asciugamano bagnato sul pavimento e recuperò delle mutande e una maglietta prima di uscire e dirigersi verso la stanza di Kaori. Al diavolo quella maledetta paura! Quella donna era nella sua pelle e nel suo cuore...era stato in grado di controllarsi alcuni giorni prima, sarebbe ancora stato in grado di farlo, finché lei ne avesse avuto bisogno. Ma nel frattempo, non voleva perdere un altro minuto separato da lei. Il mese passato era stato sufficiente...aveva sofferto abbastanza nella sua vita, aveva il diritto di sfiorare la sua dolcezza...lei non chiedeva altro che offrirgliela. Lo sweeper si fermò sulla soglia della porta, incontrando due occhi nocciola che lo fissavano. Si avvicinò al letto senza un rumore, per paura di disturbare il silenzio rassicurante del dipinto che lei gli offriva da guardare, stesa lì, con un top bordeaux e i pantaloncini dello stesso colore che Kazue le aveva portato all'ospedale. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei, sul pavimento ai piedi del letto, e le prese una mano, giocando con le sue dita morbide senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
"Non dormi?"  
"Penso di aver dormito abbastanza per tutta la vita"  
Ryo sorrise alla sua osservazione e guardò le dita con cui si stava divertendo. Le sue mani erano così sottili. Poteva fare il giro attorno al suo polso con il pollice e indice e ancora rimaneva dello spazio, senza problemi.  
"Ryo?"  
"Mmh?"  
Perso nella sua contemplazione, non alzò nemmeno la testa.  
"Perché il mio cuscino ha il tuo odore?"  
Ryo sorrise, avrebbe dovuto sapere che l'avrebbe notato, alzò la testa e la guardò.  
"Ti dispiace?"  
Ma lei non rispose, preferendo seppellire la testa nel cuscino dallo strano odore di polvere da sparo e tabacco con una leggera sfumatura che apparteneva solo a Ryo Saeba...lui la guardò per un momento sollevando un sopracciglio prima di alzarsi e scavalcare il suo corpo per sdraiarsi dietro di lei. Una volta sistemato, l'attirò a sé, spingendo il petto contro la schiena della sua partner. Ryo sospirò, sentendo l'odore fruttato dei suoi capelli prima di strofinare il naso contro il suo collo.  
"Ryo?"  
"Mh?"  
"Questa conta come visita notturna?"  
Lui sorrise contro la sua pelle prima di mordicchiarla delicatamente nella giuntura tra collo e spalla, e rabbrividì quando sentì i fremiti nel corpo di Kaori riverberare nel proprio, ma riuscì a mantenere la calma.  
"Niente visite notturne per te, Sugar"  
"Perché no?"  
Ehi! Poteva sembrare quasi arrabbiata...no, offesa...quindi Ryo chiarì il suo pensiero.  
"Le visite notturne sono per le signorine mokkori, Kaori"  
"E io non lo sono, lo so"  
Lo sweeper mise un braccio intorno alla sua vita per stringerla un po' di più a sé, piazzando l'altro sotto la propria testa.  
"No, tu non lo sei, su questo hai ragione...non sei mai stata una signorina mokkori...le signorine mokkori sono quelle con cui lo stallone di Shinjuku potrebbe passare una notte e dimenticare il loro nome una volta finito tutto"  
Aveva scelto le sue parole, soppesandole nella testa, anche se parlava liberamente dell'elenco di Saeko davanti a lei, non voleva affrontare l'argomento dei suoi 'colpi' da una notte direttamente con lei. E Kaori rimase in silenzio per un momento, analizzando le parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
"E che cosa sono in questo caso?"  
Ryo chiuse gli occhi e sorrise contro la pelle del suo collo, baciandolo prima di rispondere.  
"Kaori Makimura è una donna con la quale Ryo Saeba passerà una notte e tutte quelle che seguiranno"  
Kaori si fermò a quella risposta e si morse un labbro per non piangere. Dio...quanto poteva amare quell'uomo...era il peggiore dei pervertiti, ma non c'era posto che per lui nel suo cuore. Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato in modo da poter incontrare i suoi occhi e Ryo, sentendo il movimento, riaprì un occhio.  
"Non farai nulla se mi addormento?"  
Lui le baciò le labbra prima di chiudere gli occhi, facendola tornare al suo posto originale.  
"Dormi, Sugar, parleremo più tardi..."  
"Lo prometti?"  
"Lo prometto...e mantengo sempre le mie promesse, dovresti saperlo"  
Kaori sospirò prima di appoggiarsi un po' di più contro di lui. Qualche minuto dopo, il suo respiro costante disse al suo compagno che, nonostante quello che aveva detto, aveva ritrovato il sonno, allora posò un altro bacio sulla sua nuca prima di addormentarsi, mormorando una preghiera.  
"Voglio solo addormentarti tenendoti vicino a me, svegliandomi avendoti tra le mie braccia".


	14. Una tentazione allarmante

Steso in un letto che non era il suo, un uomo si svegliò lentamente, sapendo anche prima di aprire gli occhi che la sua compagna non era dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Al suo fianco o ancora meglio, tra le sue braccia. Cos'era questa nuova mania che lei aveva preso che comprendeva che, ogni volta che lui distoglieva lo sguardo da lei, lei spariva come per magia? Automaticamente, il suo corpo cercò il suo calore e tese il braccio verso il posto che Kaori avrebbe dovuto occupare...era ancora caldo, il punto che Kaori avrebbe dovuto occupare. Ryo si sedette, aprì con difficoltà gli occhi a causa del sole che gli colpiva il viso attraverso la finestra le cui imposte erano rimaste aperte tutto il giorno prima e abbassò la testa per adattarsi alla luminosità...non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui aveva dormito in quel modo. La sua compagna forse aveva dormito abbastanza per tutta la vita il mese scorso, ma per lui era totalmente l'opposto. Abbassò la testa e sorrise. Se Kaori non era più a letto, significava che si era alzata, che si era svegliata prima di lui. E se la sua compagna si era svegliata prima di lui, ma abbastanza di recente poiché il suo posto fosse ancora caldo...lo sweeper sbatté le palpebre prima di abbassare gli occhi verso il bassoventre.  
"Ah, beh, no...non ci ha ucciso...avevi davvero bisogno di farti notare?"  
Ryo tentò di immaginare la reazione di Kaori svegliandosi per la prima volta tra le braccia di un uomo, arrossendo nel sentire uno speciale rigonfiamento nella parte bassa della schiena...ma limitarsi a immaginare la sua reazione non aiutava per niente il suo problema mattutino. Al contrario...si alzò sbadigliando e scese dal letto. Era una sua idea o la temperatura era scesa? Eppure era più coperto del suo solito risveglio, ma sembrava fare più fresco rispetto agli ultimi giorni. Uscì dalla stanza e guardò oltre la ringhiera per vedere se la sua compagna fosse in salotto, ma non la vide. Conoscendo Kaori come la conosceva lui, doveva essersi goduta la sua prima mattina di libertà per rimettersi ai fornelli, amava cucinare. E lo faceva meravigliosamente. Lo sweeper si sfregò gli occhi per rimuovere le ultime tracce di sonno, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Senza prestare attenzione aprì la porta e la vista che gli venne offerta lo svegliò immediatamente. Lui e anche un'altra parte del suo corpo che era già abbastanza sveglia.

 

Kaori era in piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno. Si era svegliata una decina di minuti prima tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava da sempre. Avrebbe voluto godersi il momento, ma non aveva osato. Non mentre sentiva contro i lombi la prova che Ryo stesse facendo sogni piacevoli. Aveva sentito le guance avvampare e aveva cercato per diversi minuti di liberarsi dalla stretta delle sue braccia senza svegliarlo. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito se Ryo si fosse svegliato in quel momento. La situazione era più che compromettente...ovviamente sapeva che in un momento o nell'altro, sicuramente presto, sarebbero andati avanti su quel percorso della loro relazione, ma non sapeva ancora come. Certo, Ryo era stato sorprendente con lei da quando si era risvegliata, e le aveva fatto capire che non appena fosse stata d'accordo, avrebbe fatto l'amore con lei, ma non avevano ancora parlato realmente di loro...  
Kaori guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio ed ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere se stessa di fronte al barlume di felicità e preoccupazione che si confondevano nel proprio sguardo...sapeva che non avevano davvero bisogno di parlarsi. Non era un problema che Ryo non le avesse detto direttamente dei suoi sentimenti, lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che il suo coma aveva sconvolto il partner e che lui aveva deciso di far avanzare le cose tra loro una volta per tutte. No, non era quello il suo problema. Per la prima volta nella sua vita era certa dei suoi sentimenti verso di lei e sapeva anche che, anche se era solo un pervertito, d'ora in avanti avrebbe visto solo lei, anche se avrebbe sicuramente cercato di farle credere diversamente. No, il problema era che non sapeva come fargli capire che era pronta. Aveva così poca esperienza riguardo al sesso maschile...per non dire nessuna...mentre Ryo ne aveva così tanta...ma non era quello il centro dei suoi tormenti o delle sue attuali domande...  
Né la sua inesperienza né la sua timidezza erano in rapporto con i suoi dubbi...  
La giovane donna si tolse il top tenendolo in una mano e si guardò di nuovo allo specchio. Ecco perché aveva dei dubbi...sarebbe stata abbastanza coraggiosa da mostrarsi a Ryo in quello stato? Certo, lui l'aveva vista nella fabbrica e doveva sospettare che il pugnale con cui era stata accoltellata avrebbe lasciato segni sul suo corpo. Oh, certo, non era grande, né una cicatrice orribile, i dottori che si erano presi cura di lei erano stati attenti facendo in modo che la cicatrice fosse ridotta il più possibile...  
Ma Kaori non era mai stata una di quelle donne che passavano il loro tempo a guardarsi negli specchi, non era sicura di se stessa per farlo...la giovane donna guardò il suo petto mentre faceva scorrere le dita sulla cicatrice, le lacrime le salirono agli occhi suo malgrato...non era mai stata civettuola od orgogliosa, quindi perché ora reagiva così? Non era nemmeno perché il segno fosse orribile o voluminoso...solo qualche punto in mezzo al petto, proprio tra i seni...allora perché piangeva per quello? La giovane donna passò furiosamente il palmo della mano libera sulle sue guance per togliersi le lacrime prima di alzare gli occhi sullo specchio. Il respiro le si bloccò in gola quando vide la figura di Ryo nel vetro sfocato, il suo sguardo maschile che divorava la curva nuda della sua schiena...  
"Ryo!"  
Aveva pronunciato il suo nome con più sorpresa che altro, portandosi il top addosso per nascondersi il petto col braccio e col pezzo di tessuto. Ma quel suono attutito attirò immediatamente l'attenzione dello sweeper che rivolse lo sguardo a quello della giovane donna nel riflesso dello specchio. Poté immediatamente vedere la fiamma di desiderio che bruciava nei suoi occhi, mentre lo sweeper le si avvicinava e la premeva contro il suo petto, stringendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita. Nascose il viso nel collo della sua partner e baciò la pelle vellutata con un sospiro.  
Non appena aveva visto quella magnifica schiena dalla pelle diafana scoperta ai suoi occhi, il suo respiro si era fermato in gola prima di accelerare. Ma quando l'aveva sentita pronunciare il suo nome e aveva alzato lo sguardo nello specchio, aveva subito visto le lacrime nei suoi occhi luccicanti. E nonostante il rossore delle sue guance, si era resa conto che la ragione per cui stringeva il top con panico contro il petto non aveva nulla a che fare con la modestia, ma piuttosto con la paura di mostrargli cosa si nascondeva sotto. E gli aveva fatto male. Male, perché Kaori soffriva in silenzio le ripercussioni di cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto vivere. A causa di Miki...  
Male, perché sapeva che la sua compagna aveva paura in quel momento dello sguardo che avrebbe portato su di lei a causa di quel segno...e quella, era colpa sua...le si era avvicinato riportandola a sé, come per scusarsi, ma anche per rassicurarla. Aveva nascosto il viso nel suo collo per cercare di riprendere la calma per un momento, ma con la pelle così allettante vicina al volto, non aveva potuto resistere alla tentazione di assaggiarla di nuovo...  
Aveva sempre avuto un debole per il collo e la nuca di Kaori, ora che poteva scoprire la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto le labbra, non poteva più resistere.  
Lo sweeper sollevò lo sguardo verso lo specchio in modo da guardarla negli occhi senza spostarsi da dove si trovava prima di morderle delicatamente il collo, facendola rabbrividire. Sorrise al rossore che il suo gesto aveva fatto nascere sulle sue guance prima di risollevarsi. Kaori arrossì di nuovo, sentendolo contro di sé, ma non lasciò andare i suoi occhi. Dolcemente, lentamente, Ryo fece correre una mano lungo il suo braccio finché non raggiunse le sue dita strette sull'indumento.  
"Ryo..."  
"Ssh...sei bellissima, Sugar...sei sempre stata bella. Questa cicatrice non cambia nulla"  
Kaori trasalì a quelle parole. Certo, lui entrava in quella stanza e aveva avuto bisogno di un solo sguardo per capire tutto...tutti i suoi dubbi, tutte le sue insicurezze...e aveva bisogno di dire una sola parola per farglieli dimenticare. Vacillò leggermente prima di lasciarsi andare contro di lui. Ma ciò che la giovane donna non aveva pianificato fu la reazione del suo compagno a quel gesto. Al suo movimento, Ryo gemette, poi l'altro braccio le circondò la vita per premerla a sé. Lei non poteva più comportarsi come se non lo sentisse contro la parte bassa della schiena...Ryo, che aveva chiuso gli occhi qualche secondo prima, li riaprì per cercare quelli di Kaori nello specchio. E ciò che vide lo portò a far girare la giovane donna tra le sue braccia per prendersi le sue labbra.  
Aveva voluto darle tempo. Aveva voluto aspettare ancora un po' perché fosse lei a volerlo...aveva stupidamente pensato che se avesse potuto passare le notti a tenerla tra le sue braccia, ciò avrebbe calmato un po' i suoi ardori. Solo un po', il tempo che lei fosse sicura e lo volesse tanto quanto lui...  
Si era detto che, visto che lei aveva aspettato anni prima che lui si decidesse a dichiararsi, allora lui avrebbe potuto attendere un po' prima che lei lo volesse in tutti i sensi...sì, ma, ecco. Aveva avuto torto, tenerla contro di sé aveva risvegliato una fame ineguagliabile...era bastato entrare in quella stanza e vederle semplicemente la schiena nuda per perdere la calma...ma era riuscito a controllarsi...semplicemente non si aspettava che Kaori reagisse in quel modo al suo contatto. Incrociando i suoi occhi sulla superficie vetrata, aveva potuto leggervi un turbamento che l'aveva portato a desiderarla ancora di più, ma soprattutto, la fiamma del desiderio si era risvegliata in lei. E quindi aveva perso il contatto con la realtà.  
La fece voltare e afferrò le sue labbra a una velocità tale da far girare la testa alla giovane donna.  
Voleva solo assaggiare le sue labbra. Solo un po'...per non lasciarsi tentare. Ma si ritrovò incapace di controllarsi. Da quando l'aveva baciata due giorni prima, aveva le labbra imbevute del sapore unico di Kaori, la consistenza delle sue labbra incisa nella sua memoria, la morbidezza della sua pelle incastrata tra le dita. E le aveva solo sfiorato le labbra...aveva rubato solo pochi baci leggeri e già lei aveva invaso ciascuno dei suoi sensi. Era per questo motivo che aveva preferito mantenere una certa di stanza tra loro quando le faceva visita in ospedale. Poteva dire a se stesso e ripetersi che lei meritava un po' di tempo, perché non era sicuro di poter resistere se le avesse messo le mani addosso...e aveva appena realizzato di non essere in grado di resistere, semplicemente guardando la sua schiena nuda...incrociando il suo sguardo turbato...voleva solo sfiorarle le labbra...ma si ritrovò invece a mordergliele con voglia, le sue mani andarono a incorniciarle il viso. Quella donna lo faceva impazzire...eppure si stavano solo toccando con le labbra. Kaori si ricompose e andò con naturalezza a circondargli il collo con le braccia, dimenticando l'indumento che aveva teneva stretto contro il seno fino ad allora, lasciandolo cadere ai loro piedi. Lui sospirò contro la sua bocca mentre sentiva le sue dita che si perdevano nei propri capelli scuri e passò la lingua sul suo labbro sensuale, chiedendo di più. Voleva di più...aveva bisogno di più...aveva bisogno di sentire la sua dolcezza. Aveva bisogno di sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio...sentirla contro di sé, viva, splendidamente viva.  
Quando Kaori gli diede accesso alla sua bocca, le sue mani lasciarono il viso della donna per far scivolare i palmi sulla sua pelle. Prima sulle spalle rotonde, per poi scendere sulla sua schiena, accarezzando ogni angolo che le sue dita potevano raggiungere, lasciando uno dei pollici a seguire il percorso della spina dorsale, causando un lungo brivido nel corpo di Kaori. Quando finalmente la sua lingua incontrò quella della sua compagna, Ryo ringhiò contro la sua bocca prima che le sue mani si abbassassero sulla sua schiena per premerla a sé senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, le punte delle dita si misero a giocare con l'elastico dei pantaloncini della sua compagna. Fu solo quando la sentì gemere che divenne consapevole del suo gesto. Sollevò leggermente la testa per fare un profondo respiro senza allontanarsi da lei, avvolgendo la sua vita con le braccia a premendola a sé. Un gesto di cui Kaori fu profondamente grata, non era nemmeno sicura che le sue gambe fossero ancora in grado di sostenerla. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, sentendo che Ryo appoggiava la fronte contro la sua, sospirando contro le sue labbra. Lo sweeper la stava divorando con gli occhi, ammirando il frutto del suo lavoro. Com'era bella così, le labbra gonfie di baci, le guance rosee di passione, gli occhi splendenti di desiderio inconfessato. Ryo sorrise di fronte a tale spettacolo.  
"Ti avevo avvertito, Kaori...ti avevo detto di non tentarmi"  
La sollevò tra le braccia e uscì dal bagno trasportandola.  
"Ryo!"  
"Sì, Sugar?"  
"Mettimi giù, dai"  
"No...ti avevo detto che ero serio e ti avevo avvertito che non dovevi incitarmi. Puoi solo incolpare te stessa per non avermi ascoltato".


	15. La dichiarazione di un amante

Lo sweeper entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un colpo del tallone prima di dirigersi verso il letto. Depose, senza essere brusco, il suo angelo che per una volta rimase in silenzio. In piedi sopra il letto, ammirava il quadro che lei gli offriva. Kaori aveva chiuso le palpebre per serrarle e cercava di nascondere il seno ai suoi occhi tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto, ma non provò ad alzarsi. Ryo sorrise con tenerezza prima di sedersi accanto a lei. Con un gesto lento allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso con la punta delle dita. A partire dalla sua fronte, dove rimise la sua ciocca in ordine, scese giù lungo il bordo del naso prima di rallentare e vagare intorno alle sue labbra. Kaori aprì un occhio, poi il secondo, per seguire il suo dito con lo sguardo. Lo abbassò sul mento, poi sul collo, poi raggiunse le braccia incrociate della giovane donna. Alzò un sopracciglio vedendo che stava ancora cercando di impedirgli di scoprire i tesori che stava nascondendo, ma non provò a farle spostare le braccia. Preferì invece far scorrere il dito verso l'ombelico e poi sul fianco prima di posarvi tutta la mano. Il suo sguardo tornò a quello della proprietaria di quel meraviglioso corpo che lui voleva scoprire, rivolgendole un sorriso ironico.  
"Sai...per tutti questi anni, ho sognato solo te"  
La sua voce risuonò nel silenzio che cullava la stanza, e Kaori lo fissò, mordendosi le labbra mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime a quella confessione.  
"Da quando ti sei trasferita in questo appartamento, ho sognato di vederti sdraiata su questo letto migliaia di volte...ho sognato di fare l'amore con te centinaia e centinaia di volte, in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. Ma ogni volta mi svegliavo e tu non eri qui. Durante tutti questi anni, tu sei stata la persona più vicina a me, ma eri così lontana, Sugar...non puoi sapere quante volte mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte, col mio corpo che ti reclamava...non puoi sapere il numero di volte in cui ho fatto la strada fino alla tua porta, senza poter varcare la soglia. Non sono uno per bene, Kaori...non ho mai avuto il diritto di metterti le mani addosso. Ma il fatto di saperlo non è mai riuscito a dissuadere la mia mente dall'immaginarti in questa stanza con me..."  
"Ryo..."  
Lui portò la mano libera sulla sua bocca per impedirle di interromperlo. Non era sicuro di poter continuare se lo avesse interrotto. E lei meritava che lui glielo dicesse...se lo meritava per una volta nella vita, sarebbe stato in grado di parlare con il suo cuore.  
"Ssh, Kaori...questa volta tocca a me parlare"  
La giovane donna annuì in silenzio e lui fece scivolare la mano sulla sua guancia, sorridendo.  
"La verità è che sono un vigliacco quando si tratta di te, Kao. Posso prendermi una pallottola per te, ma non sono capace di affrontarti quando si tratta dei miei sentimenti per te. Per anni ho cercato di tenerti il più lontano possibile perché il modo in cui tu mi ami mi spaventa"  
Kaori rabbrividì alle sue parole. Quando sbatté le palpebre, le lacrime scapparono e si incagliarono sulla mano di Ryo.  
"Nessuno mi ha mai amato prima di te, quindi non ho mai saputo come comportarmi nei tuoi confronti. Non è una scusa, lo so, avrei dovuto parlarti prima, ma come ho detto, sono un vigliacco. E non volevo che tu lo scoprissi...volevo provare a farti andare via, ma non sopporto l'idea di una vita senza di te. Quindi ti ho tenuto con me, ma non potevo vivere di nuovo come prima, Kaori...  
Trovandoti in quella fabbrica, ho pensato di morire vedendoti così, ho pensato di impazzire qui senza di te...ti ho chiamato, Kaori, ma tu non mi sentivi. Ogni giorno...ogni giorno speravo che ti svegliassi, ma non succedeva, e non potevo fare altro che aspettarti. La sera, tornavo in questo appartamento vuoto, e immaginavo il suono della tua voce che mi parlava...e ho giurato a me stesso che se tu fossi tornata da me, finalmente te l'avrei detto"  
La giovane donna si alzò e si sedette sul letto. Lui stava mettendo il suo cuore a nudo di fronte a lei e lei doveva rimanere così? Senza muoversi? Senza dire niente? Le lacrime le inondarono le guance, ma non vi prestò attenzione. Per tutta la vita, aveva aspettato solo alcune piccole parole dalla sua bocca...piccole parole che lui non diceva...ma non avrebbe mai creduto che lui potesse dirle cose del genere...ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Ryo spesso reagiva come un bambino. Le profondità della sua anima e del suo cuore erano puri...e lei era solo un'idiota che cercava di nascondersi ai suoi occhi in quel modo. Tolse le braccia dal petto e le passò intorno a Ryo che continuava a fissarla negli occhi, nonostante ciò che gli offriva alla vista.  
"Dirmi cosa?"  
"Che ti amo"  
Per risposta lei gli catturò le labbra in un dolce bacio salato, prima di sdraiarsi, ancora attaccata al suo collo, portandolo con sé. Ryo si sorprese posando l'avambraccio vicino alla testa della donna, mentre l'altra mano ancora la teneva sul fianco.  
"Mostrami"  
"Cosa?"  
"Quello che facevamo in quei sogni di cui mi hai parlato"  
Ryo sorrise mentre si chinava sulla sua spalla a mordicchiarla.  
"Avrei dovuto saperlo...volevi solo il mio corpo, Sugar"  
Kaori sorrise, quello era il Ryo a cui era abituata. Un Ryo canzonatorio che la stuzzicava per sciogliersi dall'imbarazzo.  
"Volevo il tuo cuore...ma tu hai accettato un XYZ da me, ho dei debiti da pagare..."  
Lui alzò la testa per guardarla dritto negli occhi.  
"Dillo, Kaori..."  
"Kaori Makimura è innamorata di Ryo Saeba"  
Traditrice. Lui le apriva il suo cuore in quel modo, e lei si divertiva con lui. Ma potevano essere in due a giocare. Senza staccare gli occhi da lei, Ryo sollevò lentamente la mano lungo l'anca della donna per accarezzare con le nocche la punta di un seno e sorrise, vedendola mordersi le labbra e chiudere gli occhi.  
"Puoi fare di meglio, Sugar Boy"  
Kaori aprì gli occhi per immergersi in quelli scuri del compagno e arrossì di fronte alla loro intensità prima di rivolgergli il suo miglior sorriso.  
"Ti amo, Ryo Saeba. Io ti amo"  
Anche se lui lo sapeva, quelle parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca si incisero in lui come se gliele avesse tatuate sul cuore con un ferro caldo. Si chinò sulle sue labbra e posò un bacio delicato, sospirando.  
"Farò l'amore con te, Sugar..."  
Lui gioiva nel dire quelle parole ad alta voce. Di dirle a lei. Non parlava come se fosse una richiesta o una domanda. Enunciava una semplice verità. Sapeva che lei gli sarebbe appartenuta, lì, subito, e glielo stava dicendo. Le parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca diedero a Kaori l'impressione che lui l'avrebbe presa e tenuta fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. La sua gola si strinse, lui la divorava con gli occhi mentre glielo diceva, con un sorriso arrogante sulle labbra. La guardava come nessun uomo aveva fatto prima di lui. Dentro di sé, la donna sentì aumentare la scintilla che le si era accesa in bagno quando lui l'aveva stretta a sé, irradiandosi in tutto il suo essere alla sola vista del suo sguardo così sicuro. Cosa doveva aspettarsi da lui? Sarebbe stato gentile o impaziente? Sarebbe stato tenero o provocatorio? Ryo aveva così tante sfaccettature che componevano la sua personalità. L'incertezza fece accelerare il battito del suo cuore, la sua bocca si seccò e per un breve istante ebbe l'impressione che, se lui l'avesse toccata, l'avrebbe spezzata, tanto si sentiva vulnerabile all'improvviso. Distesa sotto il suo corpo possente, si sentiva fragile come cristallo.  
Eppure, nonostante quell'impressione, le sue labbra si aprirono per emettere un gemito di frustrazione e in uno slancio irresistibile, il suo corpo cercò quello del suo partner. Le mani della giovane donna si posarono sul suo collo, la sua bocca catturò le sue labbra in un bacio tenero. Ryo grugnì contro le sue labbra prima che le sue dita si intrecciassero nei suoi capelli per tirarle indietro la testa e costringerla a guardarlo di nuovo.  
"Non tentarmi, Kao. Non se non sei sicura al 100% di volerlo fare ora...altrimenti, sii pronta ad assumere le conseguenze...ciò che è mio, me lo prendo. E quello che prendo, me lo tengo...se mi lasci continuare ora, non uscirai da questa stanza senza essermi appartenuta, Sugar. E non resterai vergine a lungo in questo letto. È l'ultima volta che ti avverto"  
"Ma io voglio appartenerti..."  
Prima che lei potesse dire un'altra parola, lui riprese possesso della sua bocca. Aveva sentito abbastanza. Non poteva aspettare di sentire di più. Aveva già aspettato più a lungo di quanto i suoi nervi potessero sopportare. Le aveva fatto capire più volte che poteva ancora fare marcia indietro, ma non aveva afferrato alcun appiglio che lui le aveva dato...se voleva appartenergli, non vedeva più alcun motivo di trattenersi. Lei lo aveva detto due volte...e Ryo Saeba di solito non era il tipo d'uomo che aspettava un permesso da chicchessia. Non avrebbe aspettato che lei glielo chiedesse una terza volta.


	16. Un'emozione che infiamma

Mai nei suoi sogni più selvaggi, lei avrebbe creduto in una tale felicità. Era l'esperienza più confusa e meravigliosa che avesse mai vissuto. Per un breve momento, aveva avuto l'impressione che il suo corpo si sarebbe tagliato a metà e che non sarebbe sopravvissuta...ma era ancora viva...non aveva più la forza di muovere un solo muscolo e non era a conoscenza delle lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance. Quando lui crollò su di lei, si rese conto che anche lui aveva consumato tutte le sue forze. Eppure, il suo peso non la schiacciava, lui si teneva sui gomiti, sempre prestando attenzione a lei nonostante la stanchezza. Kaori trovò la forza di muoversi leggermente e avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, sentendo il suo respiro ansimante sul collo.  
I loro cuori battevano violentemente nei loro petti mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato. Fu Ryo il primo a riprendersi, più abituato a quel genere di cose, e immediatamente si preoccupò per lei...  
Aveva voluto mantenersi tenero con lei, dolce, ma invece, aveva perso la padronanza di sé, come se mai si fosse concesso a un'altra donna. Si allontanò leggermente prima di sdraiarsi accanto a lei e attirarla contro di sé. Ma mentre sollevava il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo, quando stava per chiederle se stava bene, lei scoppiò a ridere prima di fissarlo, mordendosi le labbra. Una risata così piena di felicità che lui sorrise suo malgrado. Le accarezzò una guancia e raccolse una lacrima dalle sue ciglia.  
"Come puoi ridere e piangere nello stesso tempo?"  
"Non sto piangendo"  
"Sì, Sugar, guarda..."  
Per confermare le sue parole, raccolse una seconda lacrima per mostrargliela.  
"Ti ho fatto male?"  
Kaori arrossì...che idiota che era, si era appena donata a lui in quel modo, e arrossiva quando lui ne parlava? Perché doveva sempre fare così davanti a lui? Scosse la testa, vedendo la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, prima di stringersi contro di lui, la stanchezza si impossessava del suo corpo. Non voleva spostarsi da quel bozzolo formato dalle braccia di Ryo.  
"No...hai fatto l'amore con me"  
Ryo sorrise alla scelta delle sue parole. Sì, aveva fatto l'amore con lei...l'attirò un po' di più contro di sé con un sospiro. Aveva appena fatto l'amore con Kaori Makimura...no, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva appena fatto l'amore con una donna. E questa donna era la sua compagna, la stessa che aveva desiderato in silenzio per anni. Perso nei suoi pensieri, Ryo non si rese immediatamente conto che lei si era addormentata tra le sue braccia. Quando se ne accorse, si alzò per recuperare un lenzuolo da mettere su entrambi prima di coricarsi, premendola a sé, infilando una gamba tra le sue. Questa volta, se si fosse svegliata prima di lui, non avrebbe potuto muoversi senza svegliare anche lui.  
Aprendo gli occhi qualche ora più tardi, lo sweeper sorrise. Se solamente il giorno prima avesse saputo che era sufficiente prosciugarla per farla dormire tranquillamente tra le sue braccia. L'ammirò un momento prima di morderle la spalla. Dopotutto, aveva già un segno sul collo, poteva provare a lasciarne altri per passare il tempo, anche lei lo aveva morso per bene. Ma la sua bella addormentata si mosse leggermente, gemendo quando i suoi denti le toccarono la pelle, e al sospiro che le sfuggì, lui seppe che si era svegliata.  
"Se avessi saputo che bastava baciarti per farti aprire gli occhi, lo avrei fatto prima, Sugar..."  
"Mmh..."  
Ryo sorrise e la strinse, apparentemente non si era completamente ripresa, oppure il suo angelo non chiacchierava molto quando si svegliava...tanto peggio...o tanto meglio...sarebbe stato così tutte le mattine d'ora in poi, poteva svegliarla con dolcezza se necessario.  
"Dormito bene?"  
"Mmh...ho sognato un bambino che rideva, con i capelli scuri e le guance piene di marmellata"  
Il cuore di Ryo si serrò sentendo quelle parole...possibile che lei l'avesse sentito mentre dormiva? O era solamente ciò che desiderava? Alzò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Mmh"  
"E hai sognato qualcos'altro?"  
"No, solo questo bambino"  
"E aveva un nome il tuo bambino?"  
Kaori si morse un labbro prima di annuire. Lui strofinò il naso contro il suo prima di continuare in un sussurro.  
"Posso saperlo?"  
"Hideyuki...Hideyuki Saeba"  
Ryo sorrise pensando al suo vecchio amico.  
"È un nome che mi piace, Sugar...molto, anche..."  
Ryo la gettò sul letto prima di salire su di lei. Il bagliore provocante rinacque nei suoi occhi scuri.  
"Cosa diresti di mettersi subito al lavoro per incontrarlo il prima possibile, questo Hideyuki Saeba?"  
Kaori scoppiò a ridere mentre il suo amante spariva sotto le coperte, facendola arrossire. Dopotutto, prima avesse dato il via al loro Hideyuki Saeba, prima avrebbero potuto ricominciare.  
Anche lui aveva in mente diverse idee per i nomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la versione super soft della scena d'amore. Se siete delle birichine maliziose come me e volete leggere quella più estesa ed erotica -di cui mi sono accorta in seguito, perché postata su un altro sito dato che Hojo Fan City ha una sezione a parte per le scene VM 18-, accedete pure al capitolo 17 (per questo motivo, modificherò il rating da arancione a rosso). In ogni caso, la storia termina così, ma è solo la prima parte, come ho già detto ci sono altre due storie in seguito a questa...perché anche io, come voi, mi ero posta diverse domande, prima tra tutte: e Miki? Mi sembrava strano che la questione non fosse stata risolta, per fortuna l'autrice non ha deluso e ha scritto un sequel che posterò a breve, spero che vogliate continuare a leggere e magari commentare. Grazie a tutti per l'attenzione.


	17. Una meravigliosa esperienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versione estesa e hot del capitolo precedente! Non aggiunge assolutamente nulla alla trama, leggetela solo se vi va di inoltrarvi nei dettagli piccanti :D

Senza lasciare le sue labbra, si raddrizzò leggermente per appoggiare un ginocchio sul materasso, tra le cosce della sua compagna, prima di infilare le mani tra le ciocche corte della giovane donna appesa al suo collo. La baciò con brutalità quasi selvaggia, la sua lingua esplorò ogni angolo, ogni piccola fessura della sua bocca, come per punirla per averlo ridotto in tali condizioni. Era l'unica persona in grado di distruggere la sua leggendaria calma e Ryo si chiese perché non avesse mai pensato che sarebbe andata nello stesso modo nel toccarla. La giovane donna gemette sotto il suo bacio e sentendo il peso del suo corpo pesare un po' più su di sé, mentre un tonfo sordo invadeva le sue tempie, inviando ondate a tutto il resto del suo corpo, invadendola come una tempesta. E lui la stava solo baciando. La mano di Ryo abbandonò i suoi capelli scendendo alla nuca prima di correre sulle sue spalle mentre la sua bocca calda lasciava quella di lei per raggiungere il lobo del suo orecchio, tracciando una scia di baci lungo la strada.  
"Kaori...Kaori..."  
Il richiamo sordo e profondo fecero correre un brivido lungo la sua spina dorsale mentre le labbra del suo compagno scivolavano verso l'incavo della sua gola dove una vena pulsava. Le sue mani non erano rimaste a riposo, erano partite alla scoperta dei tesori che lei aveva infine smesso di nascondergli, accarezzandole il seno, strappandole un basso gemito. Ryo sorrise contro il segno che aveva lasciato sul suo collo, a quel debole suono che lei cercava ancora di celargli. Ma non intendeva lasciarla agire così. Contava di sentire ciascuno dei suoi gemiti, ciascuno dei suoni che le sue carezze potevano trarre dalla sua bocca, e provare ogni fremito che le sue dita rubavano a quel corpo meraviglioso. Quando posò le mani suoi suoi seni e cominciò a stuzzicarle i capezzoli con i pollici, lei gemette a lungo. Il suo corpo si contorse per fondersi meglio con i palmi delle sue mani, implorando la deliziosa tortura che il suo compagno le faceva subire. Ryo alzò la testa per osservarla e la visione che gli si offriva gli accelerò il respiro. Era meravigliosa...il suo sguardo lasciò il volto di Kaori per percorrere finalmente i paesaggi fino ad allora nascosti ai suoi occhi, raggiungendo il punto per cui le sue mani stavano attirando tali suoni dalla gola della giovane donna.  
Automaticamente le sue dita si strinsero ottenendo un altro gemito dalla giovane donna. Abbandonando ogni volontà, privata di ogni ragionamento, lei lasciò andare la testa all'indietro, gemendo a bassa voce.  
Ryo approfittò del rilassamento del suo corpo e si inchinò sul suo superbo petto per baciarle i seni, tracciandone le punte con la lingua in brucianti arabeschi. La risposta di Kaori non si fece attendere, perché subito una mano femminile si perse tra i suoi capelli scuri. Ryo sorrise, lei era come tante volte aveva sognato, sensibile, e mordicchiò un capezzolo che si trovava sotto la sua bocca prima di lenire il morso con la lingua.  
"Ryo..."  
Era solo un sussurro che lei si era lasciata sfuggire, incapace di lottare. Ma aveva poi voglia di farlo? Tutto il suo corpo era rivolto alle nuove sensazioni che il suo compagno le faceva nascere, Kaori sentì una sensazione fino ad allora sconosciuta irradiare dal suo stomaco prima di diffondersi in ciascuna delle sue membra, e la sua mano si strinse sul capo di Ryo che si deliziava con il suo seno. Alzando lo sguardo per vederla, lo sweeper sorrise di trionfo nel vedere lo stato in cui era la sua compagna. Kaori sembrava persa, completamente stordita da ciò che succedeva. Non era mai riuscita a immaginare ciò che avrebbe sentito in una situazione del genere.  
Lui si raddrizzò e si tolse la maglietta, poi premette il suo corpo contro quello di lei con una certa ruvidezza e tornò alle sue labbra.  
La baciò avidamente mentre le sue mani tracciavano i contorni del suo corpo per raggiungere i suoi divini fianchi. Questa volta, Kaori inarcò il suo corpo vibrando con ogni poro della sua pelle contro quello dell'uomo che le faceva provare simili sensazioni. Il gesto strappò a lui un gemito rauco, quando i seni del suo angelo toccarono finalmente la pelle nuda del suo petto. Ma ripartì alla conquista del suo corpo. Aveva fame di lei, sete di lei. Ogni parte del suo corpo la reclamava. Le labbra di Ryo camminarono lungo il suo orecchio, sul collo. Si bloccò per un momento, la fronte poggiata sopra il seno per baciare la cicatrice che ora l'ornava. Prima di fare nuove conoscenze con i suoi seni, mentre le sue mani partivano per vincere altri paesaggi ancora celati. Lei rabbrividì quando lui iniziò a disfare il nodo che le teneva i pantaloncini sui fianchi, ma era incapace di fermarlo, come sarebbe stato incapace lui a fermarsi. Senza smettere un solo secondo di baciarle il seno, Ryo tolse gentilmente le sue braccia che gli circondavano il collo e lei fremette sentendolo scendere lungo il suo corpo, insieme ai suoi pantaloncini. La sua lingua girò intorno al suo ombelico, millimetro per millimetro, mentre le sue dita tiravano giù i pantaloncini della giovane donna. Kaori affondò le unghie nei propri palmi mentre Ryo le morse il fianco prima di continuare a scendere ancora più in basso, prendendo non solo i pantaloncini ma anche le mutandine. Ai suoi piedi, Ryo lasciò scivolare i vestiti dalle mani per farli cadere a terra, prima di alzare finalmente gli occhi sul suo corpo nudo, languido sul letto.  
Malgrado i colpi che stava ricevendo il suo pudore, la giovane donna trovò in sé la forza di aprire gli occhi che non ricordava di aver chiuso. Prese una boccata d'aria e inghiottì la propria saliva prima di guardare verso l'uomo che era ancora ai suoi piedi e la divorava con lo sguardo. Ryo aveva poggiato un piede sul pavimento in fondo al letto per finire di spogliarla, il ginocchio dell'altra gamba ancora appoggiato al materasso. Senza maglietta, con i pantaloncini corti che non nascondevano nulla del desiderio che provava per lei, lasciò vagare gli occhi sul corpo che aveva sognato migliaia di volte, ma che ora scopriva interamente per la prima volta nella sua vita. Lentamente, alzò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, ma Kaori le incrociò, cercando un'ultima volta di nascondersi al suo sguardo, più per modestia che per altro. Quel gesto attirò l'attenzione di Ryo, che immediatamente guardò il viso di Kaori. Ma sorrise quando vide nei suoi occhi la fiamma del desiderio. Non era un gesto di paura o rifiuto, solo un semplice automatismo. Dopotutto, mai fino a quel momento si era ritrovata nuda sotto lo sguardo di un uomo. Ryo sorrise, stuzzicante, e afferrò la caviglia appoggiata vicino al suo ginocchio.  
C'erano così tante cose che aveva sognato di fare con quel corpo, ma Kaori era talmente innocente che lui doveva controllarsi, non voleva spaventarla durante la prima volta. No, non voleva farle paura. E certamente non voleva metterle fretta. L'indomani ci sarebbe stato un altro giorno e lui avrebbe avuto una vita per farle scoprire i numerosi piaceri che era capace di far nascere in quel corpo delizioso, in tanti modi diversi. Ma quella mattina, era per lei...no, era per loro. Toccava a lui rassicurarla, guidarla e si divertiva con soddisfazione maschile nell'essere il suo insegnante in quel campo. Ma bisognava ammettere che Kaori era un'allieva più che attenta. Oh, certo, non aveva ancora partecipato alla scoperta, limitandosi a godere delle sue carezze, analizzando ogni reazione che lui faceva nascere nel suo corpo. Ma lui non se ne lamentava affatto...non era sicuro di potersi trattenere dal saltarle addosso se lei avesse deciso di esplorare a sua volta il suo corpo. Ryo risalì sul suo corpo, lasciando che una delle sue mani scivolasse dalla caviglia alla gamba prima di posarla sul suo fianco.  
Avrebbe voluto assaggiarla proprio nel punto in cui c'era la sua essenza, ma conosceva Kaori e il suo pudore. Avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora un po' per farlo, lo sapeva. Attendere di lasciarle prendere abbastanza fiducia n se stessa finché lei non avesse avuto paura di aprirsi completamente a lui...ma progettava di mettere tutta la sua conoscenza in azione in modo che dopo quella prima volta, lei non avrebbe più avuto alcun dubbio su di loro. L'indomani...forse l'indomani avrebbe potuto conoscere il suo sapore più segreto...aveva tempo, le avrebbe dato tempo...o magari l'indomani, avrebbe lasciato che fosse lei a scoprirlo...aveva una vita per fare l'amore con lei, per insegnarle a fare l'amore con lui. Ryo si avvicinò e si stese al suo fianco, gli occhi rivolti al suo sguardo nocciola velato di piacere. La sua mano disegnava arabeschi sul suo fianco con la punta delle dita mentre intrecciò una gamba tra le sue. Sorrise all'immagine che lei gli inviava, prima di carezzare il suo ventre dalla pelle setosa che i suoi sogni non avevano mai saputo ricreare.  
"Sei bellissima, Sugar"  
Kaori arrossì un po' di più a quel sussurro, ma riuscì a vedere negli occhi del suo compagno che diceva sul serio. Si morse il labbro mentre la mano di Ryo scendeva lungo il suo ventre mentre la sua gamba scivolava lentamente tra le sue, allargandole piano le cosce.  
"Sei bellissima, quindi non nasconderti da me, Kaori"  
Kaori gli afferrò il collo per attirarlo e baciarlo. Le sue gambe si rilassarono mentre gemeva al suo bacio e sentiva la sua mano andare dove non aveva mai osato immaginare che un giorno lui l'avrebbe toccata. Lentamente, delicatamente, sentì la sua mano insinuarsi tra le sue cosce prima di risalire e un gemito prolungato le sfuggì dalla gola per morire nella bocca del suo compagno.  
Sotto l'intensità del bacio che lei stessa aveva iniziato, Ryo la sentì rilassarsi e continuò la sua esplorazione. Fino a quel momento, aveva mantenuto il controllo di sé, sapendo che se si fosse lasciando andare totalmente, avrebbe rischiato di spaventarla perché non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi. E non voleva in alcun caso spaventarla per quanto concerneva la loro intimità. Ma quando fece scivolare la sua mano lungo il suo ventre deliziosamente arrotondato, quando toccò la sua pelle dall'inimmaginabile morbidezza, quando finalmente raggiunse il cuore della sua femminilità, perse il suo sangue freddo. L'ingresso a quel tesoro che lei aveva conservato gelosamente per sé era umido e deliziosamente caldo. I suoi occhi si chiusero per un momento prima di riaprirsi per non lasciarla andare, voleva vederla perdere il controllo per la prima volta. Il suo pollice titillò la piccola protuberanza, facendola sprofondare dolcemente nell'estasi, mentre con le altre dita la penetrava devotamente. Prima uno, poi un secondo per cominciare a muoversi in lei, offrendole l'inizio di una danza nella quale contava presto di unirsi con il suo corpo...molto presto.  
Lei gridò. Di piacere, desiderio, ma anche paura. Perché l'intensità del piacere che le faceva sentire era troppo forte, troppo nuova per lei. Non avrebbe mai potuto prepararsi a tutto ciò. Voleva allontanare la sua mano dalla deliziosa tortura, ma il suo corpo la contraddiceva, contorcendosi contro di lui. Raddrizzò la testa, che aveva gettato indietro per l'intensità delle sue emozioni, e incontrò lo sguardo di Ryo che osservava ciascuna delle sue reazioni, gli occhi turbati, un sorriso di vittoria sulle labbra.  
"Ryo, cosa..."  
"Ssh...stai tranquilla, Sugar, va tutto bene...non ti farò del male"  
La calmò con la sua voce, come si accarezza una giumenta per la prima volta sottomessa allo stallone. Lei si rilassò lentamente e smise di lottare...era Ryo...ovvio che non le avrebbe fatto del male. Gli graffiò il collo, la testa si abbandonò sul cuscino mentre lui continuava a fare l'amore con lei con le dita. Lui si spostò leggermente per baciarla di nuovo.  
"Lasciati andare...ti piace quello che senti, vero?"  
Non le diede il tempo di rispondere, la bocca si impadronì della sua, la lingua imitò i movimenti delle sue dita. Una sensazione fino ad allora sconosciuta si amplificò nel suo corpo, portandola lontano da tutto in una vertigine in cui lui divenne il suo solo sostegno. Lei si separò dalla sua bocca. Aggrappandosi al suo collo, il corpo inarcato contro quello del compagno, si avvinghiò a lui. Gemendo, implorandolo con movimenti lenti del bacino e assecondando il ritmo della sua mano, affinché ponesse fine alla tortura. Lui continuò a trattenersi. Desiderava solo una cosa mentre la divorava con gli occhi, immergersi in lei e perdersi nella sua dolcezza, nel suo calore, ma continuò a respingere il proprio desiderio per fare l'amore con la sua bocca e con le dita...e sorrise nel vederla andare fuori di testa, sentendola perdere il controllo del proprio corpo di fronte al piacere supremo che lui aveva suscitato in lei. Sapeva che avrebbe mantenuto per sempre nella memoria l'immagine di Kaori che cedeva alla passione. Un'immagine della gola di Kaori strozzata da gemiti disordinati, incapace di comprendere le nuove emozioni che era riuscito a scatenare in lei.  
"Ryo..."  
Una sensazione irreale di galleggiamento che non aveva mai conosciuto prima la invase, poi il suo corpo si calmò. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e incontrò uno sguardo d'acciaio velato di desiderio che non vedeva altro che lei. Lui si allungò verso le sue labbra e vi lasciò un bacio leggero.  
"Continuiamo?"  
Kaori arrossì ancora di più. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile sentire tutto ciò. Non sapeva nemmeno se il suo corpo fosse in grado di riviverlo di nuovo senza implodere sotto l'intensità di quello che aveva appena sentito. Ma Ryo glielo chiedeva. Erano arrivati fin lì, e malgrado tutto lui le chiedeva se voleva continuare, nonostante lei potesse vedere nei suoi occhi in che stato si trovava. Voleva unirsi a lui più di ogni altra cosa. Kaori gli accarezzò la guancia e annuì in silenzio. Ryo ricambiò il suo sorriso e si chinò su di lei per baciarle la fronte, poi il naso prima di riprendere le sue labbra. Poteva sentirlo gesticolare su di lei, ma persa nella tenerezza di quel bacio, non vi prestò molta attenzione. Non fin quando il corpo di Ryo pesò un po' più si di lei, e lei si rese conto che lui aveva approfittato del bacio per distogliere la sua attenzione e liberarsi dei suoi ultimi vestiti. Ryo allontanò il viso dal suo per un momento per poterla guardare, divertito dal rossore sulle sue guance mentre si raddrizzava su di lei, che lo sentì per la prima volta contro la coscia. Lui gemette quando sentì il calore di Kaori così vicino al suo membro e chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra.  
Doveva trattenersi. Doveva essere in grado di trattenersi...era Kaori, non una di quelle donne, una delle sue conquiste. Aprì gli occhi e guardò la giovane donna e ciò che vide lo confortò nella sua idea. Kaori, che si era automaticamente aggrappata alla sua schiena, chiuse gli occhi. Il modo in cui teneva le palpebre serrate dimostrava che, anche se lo desiderava tanto quanto lui, aveva ancora un pizzico di paura. La paura dell'ignoto...proprio per quel motivo doveva riuscire a controllarsi. Perché per Kaori era la prima volta. Perché voleva che per la prima volta, lei si ricordasse di un momento meraviglioso, senza alcun rimpianto.  
Ryo posò la fronte sulla sua.  
"Guardami, Kaori...apri gli occhi e guardami"  
La giovane donna aprì gli occhi al suo appello e lo guardò. Ciò che vide la emozionò più di ogni altra cosa. Lui aveva capito che aveva paura, non molta, ma la paura della prima volta c'era, non poteva farci niente, era più forte di lei, anche se lo desiderava con tutto il suo essere. E Ryo aveva visto quella paura o l'aveva immaginata, e ancora si tratteneva per lei, poteva leggerglielo negli occhi. Non sapeva nemmeno come riuscisse a controllarsi a giudicare da come la guardava.  
"Mi dispiace...so che è stupido avere paura di questo alla mia età"  
Lo sweeper la baciò teneramente, facendola tacere.  
"No, non lo è...si ha sempre paura la prima volta che si fa qualcosa di nuovo...e non posso dirti che non devi avere paura..."  
Kaori sorrise attraverso le lacrime. Che ne avevano fatto del suo Ryo rozzo e pervertito? Cercava di scioglierle il cuore nel parlarle in quel modo da due, no, tre giorni...ma c'erano sempre stati momenti in cui aveva rivelato quel lato della sua personalità...per poi distogliere immediatamente la conversazione. Ma ora, era da diversi giorni che lui la trattava in quel modo, come se avesse paura che lei si rompesse.  
"Tutto quello che posso dirti è che il dono che mi offrirai adesso, lo conserverò fino alla fine dei miei giorni...e questa è la sola e unica volta in cui ti farò consapevolmente del male, Sugar"  
Lei arrossì prima di abbracciarlo. Quanto poteva amare quell'uomo! Era in grado di fare il bello e il cattivo tempo in un secondo. Era capace di tenere il suo cuore nel palmo della mano e di farle subire i peggiori tormenti, come la più bella felicità. La giovane donna sollevò le gambe lungo i fianchi di Ryo e lo guardò mordersi le labbra mentre chiudeva gli occhi, per soffocare un gemito quando sfiorò la sua intimità. Con le braccia intorno al suo collo, aspettò che lui la guardasse di nuovo per sorridere prima di nascondere il viso nel suo collo. E Ryo capì il messaggio. Baciò la sua spalla in segno di ringraziamento prima di entrare in lei, lentamente, il più dolcemente possibile, assaporando i gemiti che Kaori provava a soffocare contro la sua pelle, ma arrivando attutiti alle sue orecchie. Finché non raggiunse la barriera che ancora gli impediva l'accesso al suo corpo, la prova definitiva dell'amore che lei poteva offrirgli. Avrebbe sofferto per colpa sua, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di farle subire quel dolore. Ryo indietreggiò leggermente sul sentiero che aveva tracciato prima di affondare in lei con un poderoso colpo di reni che non poté impedire a un gemito di sfuggirgli quando si trovò finalmente, interamente nel suo corpo. Era ancora meglio di qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto immaginare, era circondato da fuoco liquido. Ma riuscì a contenersi, sentendo un leggero dolore alla spalla che lo riportò sulla terra, e rimase perfettamente immobile in lei, abbracciandola teneramente, i loro corpi a formarne uno solo. Lei lo aveva morso. Ryo sollevò un braccio per costringerla a girare la testa verso di lui per vedere i suoi occhi. Erano inondati di lacrime.  
"Perdonami, Sugar Boy"  
La giovane donna aveva assaporato tutti i movimenti di Ryo mentre entrava in lei, investendo la terra che aveva mantenuto vergine per lui, soffocando i gemiti nella sua spalla. E gemendo, aveva finalmente conosciuto il doloroso piacere che la rendeva donna, e di lui il suo conquistatore. Nell'atto del dolore, senza neanche rendersene conto, Kaori l'aveva morso istintivamente sulla spalla, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Ma allo stesso tempo, era così grata per quel dolore. Finalmente, finalmente era la sua donna. Quel pensiero risuonò in ciascuna delle loro menti quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono. E lo sweeper si impossessò della sua bocca in un bacio torrido prima di iniziare a muoversi in lei.  
Non era più in grado di controllarsi, incapace di darle più tempo per abituarsi all'invasione. Nel profondo, sentì nascere l'angoscia all'idea di farle male, ma non riusciva più a respingere le richieste del proprio desiderio. Aveva atteso quel momento troppo a lungo. Lo aveva sognato troppo spesso. Lei era troppo deliziosa per poter continuare a controllarsi. Si gettò in lei con furia e passione, lasciandosi andare ad amarla come il suo corpo richiedeva. Ma Kaori lo rassicurò alzando le ginocchia per aiutarlo a entrare più a fondo in lei, il suo corpo inarcato sotto di lui, i suoi velati gemiti che lo colpivano. Ryo lasciò andare le sue labbra per incorniciarle il viso con le mani e costringerla a sostenere il suo sguardo. Lei era fatta per lui. Per amarlo in quel modo. Non aveva mai conosciuto tanta generosità nella passione. Lei non conservava niente, non tratteneva niente. Si dava completamente a lui, così interamente che lui quasi cedette.  
Ma non voleva che tutto si fermasse così in fretta. Si allontanò lentamente da lei, quasi al punto di staccarsi dal suo corpo, prima di tuffarcisi dentro. Lei esisteva solo attraverso il contatto dei loro corpi, delle sue gambe muscolose che stringevano le proprie, i suoi seni nudi contro il suo petto e i capelli in cui le sue dita si perdevano. Ryo non pensò più a nulla che non fosse darle felicità e trovare la propria: era a corto di fiato e a pezzi, e quando sentì i brividi che annunciavano la sua vittoria, quando la sentì urlare il suo nome con meraviglia, smise finalmente di contenersi e si lasciò andare in lei con un rauco rantolo.  
Mai nei suoi sogni più selvaggi, lei avrebbe creduto in una tale felicità. Era l'esperienza più confusa e meravigliosa che avesse mai vissuto. Per un breve momento, aveva avuto l'impressione che il suo corpo si sarebbe tagliato a metà e che non sarebbe sopravvissuta...ma era ancora viva...non aveva più la forza di muovere un solo muscolo e non era a conoscenza delle lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance. Quando lui crollò su di lei, si rese conto che anche lui aveva consumato tutte le sue forze. Eppure, il suo peso non la schiacciava, lui si teneva sui gomiti, sempre prestando attenzione a lei nonostante la stanchezza. Kaori trovò la forza di muoversi leggermente e avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, sentendo il suo respiro ansimante sul collo.  
I loro cuori battevano violentemente nei loro petti mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato. Fu Ryo il primo a riprendersi, più abituato a quel genere di cose, e immediatamente si preoccupò per lei...  
Aveva voluto mantenersi tenero con lei, dolce, ma invece, aveva perso la padronanza di sé, come se mai si fosse concesso a un'altra donna. Si allontanò leggermente prima di sdraiarsi accanto a lei e attirarla contro di sé. Ma mentre sollevava il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo, quando stava per chiederle se stava bene, lei scoppiò a ridere prima di fissarlo, mordendosi le labbra. Una risata così piena di felicità che lui sorrise suo malgrado. Le accarezzò una guancia e raccolse una lacrima dalle sue ciglia.  
"Come puoi ridere e piangere nello stesso tempo?"  
"Non sto piangendo"  
"Sì, Sugar, guarda..."  
Per confermare le sue parole, raccolse una seconda lacrima per mostrargliela.  
"Ti ho fatto male?"  
Kaori arrossì...che idiota che era, si era appena donata a lui in quel modo, e arrossiva quando lui ne parlava? Perché doveva sempre fare così davanti a lui? Scosse la testa, vedendo la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, prima di stringersi contro di lui, la stanchezza si impossessava del suo corpo. Non voleva spostarsi da quel bozzolo formato dalle braccia di Ryo.  
"No...hai fatto l'amore con me"  
Ryo sorrise alla scelta delle sue parole. Sì, aveva fatto l'amore con lei...l'attirò un po' di più contro di sé con un sospiro. Aveva appena fatto l'amore con Kaori Makimura...no, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva appena fatto l'amore con una donna. E questa donna era la sua compagna, la stessa che aveva desiderato in silenzio per anni. Perso nei suoi pensieri, Ryo non si rese immediatamente conto che lei si era addormentata tra le sue braccia. Quando se ne accorse, si alzò per recuperare un lenzuolo da mettere su entrambi prima di coricarsi, premendola a sé, infilando una gamba tra le sue. Questa volta, se si fosse svegliata prima di lui, non avrebbe potuto muoversi senza svegliare anche lui.  
Aprendo gli occhi qualche ora più tardi, lo sweeper sorrise. Se solamente il giorno prima avesse saputo che era sufficiente prosciugarla per farla dormire tranquillamente tra le sue braccia. L'ammirò un momento prima di morderle la spalla. Dopotutto, aveva già un segno sul collo, poteva provare a lasciarne altri per passare il tempo, anche lei lo aveva morso per bene. Ma la sua bella addormentata si mosse leggermente, gemendo quando i suoi denti le toccarono la pelle, e al sospiro che le sfuggì, lui seppe che si era svegliata.  
"Se avessi saputo che bastava baciarti per farti aprire gli occhi, lo avrei fatto prima, Sugar..."  
"Mmh..."  
Ryo sorrise e la strinse, apparentemente non si era completamente ripresa, oppure il suo angelo non chiacchierava molto quando si svegliava...tanto peggio...o tanto meglio...sarebbe stato così tutte le mattine d'ora in poi, poteva svegliarla con dolcezza se necessario.  
"Dormito bene?"  
"Mmh...ho sognato un bambino che rideva, con i capelli scuri e le guance piene di marmellata"  
Il cuore di Ryo si serrò sentendo quelle parole...possibile che lei l'avesse sentito mentre dormiva? O era solamente ciò che desiderava? Alzò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Mmh"  
"E hai sognato qualcos'altro?"  
"No, solo questo bambino"  
"E aveva un nome il tuo bambino?"  
Kaori si morse un labbro prima di annuire. Lui strofinò il naso contro il suo prima di continuare in un sussurro.  
"Posso saperlo?"  
"Hideyuki...Hideyuki Saeba"  
Ryo sorrise pensando al suo vecchio amico.  
"È un nome che mi piace, Sugar...molto, anche..."  
Ryo la gettò sul letto prima di salire su di lei. Il bagliore provocante rinacque nei suoi occhi scuri.  
"Cosa diresti di mettersi subito al lavoro per incontrarlo il prima possibile, questo Hideyuki Saeba?"  
Kaori scoppiò a ridere mentre il suo amante spariva sotto le coperte, facendola arrossire. Dopotutto, prima avesse dato il via al loro Hideyuki Saeba, prima avrebbero potuto ricominciare.  
Anche lui aveva in mente diverse idee per i nomi.


End file.
